Guilty Until Innocent
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: There’s a murderer in Konoha and everyone suspects Naruto. No one can prove it but when Iruka is found nearly dead, uttering his name the villagers take matters into their own hand. Only two people believes Naruto’s innocence: his brother and mother.
1. Chapter 1

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

His body begged for a moment to rest but he couldn't grant such a request. He could not stop. The bleeding has finally slowed down but they weren't healing as fast as they normally did. Tears crept down his dirt and blood encrusted face as he pushed on. He was so close he could see the gates leading into the village. There he would find safety. He had to keep going!

"He has to help me... he has to!" he whispered to himself, panting heavily as he clutched at his wounds.

--

"It's been years since you've last visited, Hidama," Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna--the Village Hidden in the Sand--commented.

His guest didn't say anything but turned her attention to him from looking out the window. "I wanted to see how you have been doing. Quite well it would seem," she said in a clear voice that was lightly tinted with ice. He smirked and she returned it. Kankurou and Temari watched, wondering how this strange woman seemed to have such a close bond with their younger brother. But before either could say a word the red head and the stranger both looked up sharply.

There was a strong scent of blood in the air but it was unfamiliar. At that moment the door was slammed open, two ninjas guarding the outside came in, bowing deeply.

"Forgive us Lord Gaara, but we have a situation."

"What is it?" he asked coldly, immediately standing. The sent of blood was getting closer, he could almost taste it.

"Some boy outside is demanding to speak with you," the other said.

"Who is he?"

"We're not sure. But he only wishes to speak with you."

"Gaara." The red head looked at the woman then at the door. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

A young man stood there in the doorway, his body weary with exhaustion but he was almost bathed in blood, his normally bright orange uniform filthy and torn in numerous places. The forehead protector he normally wore was clutched tightly in his hand but his other hand was gripping at his stomach tightly. He panted heavily, as if struggling to stay conscious. One eye was swollen shut, the other full of unshed tears.

"Naruto..." he whispered but stayed rooted to the spot. The smell and sight of blood was too tempting.

"Gaara... help me..." he said hoarsely, his throat raw. He looked up when he finally noticed the woman standing before him. She was beautiful, tall and slim with curves any woman would kill for but she threw off an aura of an expert killer. Her stark white hair was done into a braided bun with several feet hang down her back, bangs drifting into pale blue eyes. She lifted a sword calloused hand and gently touched the blood encrusted gash over his cheek. Slowly, her arms came around him and drew the injured boy into her chest.

Naruto let himself be embraced but his body couldn't take it anymore. With a broken sob he fell but she refused to let go, dropping to her knees and held him as tight as she dare. He knew the blood and tears were staining her pale blue robes but she didn't seem to care. If anything she encouraged him to let himself go, stroking his hair tenderly. Gods how he had missed this feeling! But why did he have a feeling of deja vu?

"Cry all you want, my little kit; I will never let you go," she whispered, kissing the top of his head among the dirty blonde strands,

"Mother..." he whispered, the word sounding strange on his tongue but he knew it was true. His good eye closed tightly as the tears fell, his arms wrapping around her tightly, burying his head in her soft chest as he felt the walls he erected fall. "M-Mother!" he cried out louder, startling everyone in the room. The woman just held him tightly, gently rocking him back and forth. But her eyes burned with an inner fire.

She wanted to know who hurt her kit. And she wanted them to pay.

--

Kakashi walked out of the hospital room as the nurses arrived to change Iruka's bandages. The look in his visible right eye was full of anger, sadness, disappointment, and disbelief.

_It can't be true…Naruto wouldn't…_

Or would he? Had the demon fox imprisoned within his pupil finally broken free and Naruto was unknowingly--and unwillingly--losing himself to the dark creature that was sealed inside?

Apparently, the villagers believed it.

_No,_ Kakashi thought as he left the hospital. _Naruto and Iruka are too much like father and son. Iruka may hate the Fox but not Naruto. Something must have happened._

And as usual, everyone blamed Naruto.

The ninja master/instructor jumped across the rooftops, his mind spinning with so many questions and what happened--did happen--before Naruto was chased out of the village.

He wasn't sure what had been going on since the Hokage had asked him to go on a mission outside the village but when he returned it was not a pleasant sight. The entire village was beating on the boy! He was trying to get through but he saw he wasn't the only one trying to help. Former classmates of his young student were trying to help him, to get him away--they even defied their parents--but it was no use. Everything seemed to happen so fast he unleashed a wind jutsu, pushing the villagers back and landed before the blonde but the damage was done.

Even with his clothes on he could tell the boy was black and blue, he wasn't breathing very well, and he looked positively shaken up. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost. He turned and glared at the villagers angrily, hands clenched into tight fists. "What are you doing!" he demanded.

"That boy is a murderer!" one of the men yelled angrily.

"What?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Two girls, one with short pink hair and the other with long black hair, ran towards him. The girl with black hair was pale and had strange milky white colored eyes. He recognized her immediately as Hinata Hyuugi, the heiress to the main branch of the Hyuugi family. She quickly stood at Naruto's side, checking his injuries and asking if he was alright. The other girl was his former student, Sakura Haruno, a medic-chuunin in training. Her green eyes were wide with worry. "Kakashi-sensei, you have to help us!"

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"It's Iruka-san! He's in the hospital. He's barely alive even Tsunade-sama is having trouble healing him; everyone thinks Naruto did it but that's not true! You have to believe me!" she cried, grabbing his arm into a vice-like grip. Over the years she grew to accept the brash blonde as a friend but she could not accept that he had killed the instructor. She knew he would never hurt anyone from Konoha like that.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. The boy's left eye opened slightly, staring into the right eye of his former teacher, silently pleading for help.

Then put of nowhere, a figure in black from head to foot, eyes hidden by a metal visor with a slit big enough for the wearer to see through, landed next to the beaten Naruto and grabbed him before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

The people closer to the center coughed, but Kakashi remained still, feeling a little relieved that Sasuke had taken Naruto away from the lynch mob.

He trained his students well.

--

Naruto was in pain but he didn't dare show it. But how could they say he had nearly killed his beloved father figure? He remembered finding him, bleeding to his death. He had been so scared the next thing he knew he heard someone shouting at him. That's when the villagers attacked. He should have escaped or defended himself but he was still in shock. He looked up at the raven haired boy.

"Why did you do that?" he asked softly, telling himself he wasn't going to cry.

Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Because I don't believe you did it. Unlike me you protected the village."

"But you were forgiven," Naruto finally let a tear fall. "They hate me…"

Sasuke pulled a small vile from a hidden pocket. "Drink this," he held it to the other boy's lips, "it'll give you temporary strength. You're going to need it."

Naruto swallowed the bitter liquid, feeling it burn on its way down. "Thanks, Sasuke."

"You have to get out of here, Naruto," the dark-haired boy said. "I swear I will find out who or what attacked Iruka."

He looked at him but slowly nodded. He could feel his strength back; he watched as a black bruise on his arm began to fade quickly before his eyes. He stood but looked at his teammate. "Sasuke... be careful."

He nodded. "You too dobe." He watched as the blonde left.

Naruto had no idea where to go but he couldn't leave just like that. He stopped back at his apartment, grabbing a few meager things but before he could leave his felt his senses go on high alert. Something was very wrong. He swallowed and headed out but instead of heading for the gates of the village he headed for the hospital. He had to see his teacher.

He moved stealthfully from roof to roof, blue eyes focused on his goal, feet barely making any sound as he arrived. He peered through the windows, searching for his teacher when he found him but he wasn't alone. He could see Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and others there yet he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

Iruka's body was covered in bandages, making him look almost like a mummy. A blood bag stood at his side along with an IV but he still looked ready to just die, his skin abnormally pale. The blonde waited until they left and quietly, opened the window and entered the room. He had seen death and blood before but never like this. Never on someone he loved.

"Iruka-san..." he whispered softly, his voice breaking. He slowly reached out and hesitantly took his hand in his own, holding it as tight as he dared. "I-I have to leave... but I'll be back! Just... Just don't leave me... I can't lose you." Tears fell but before he broke down completely he left out the window. He jumped to the ground from a good several stories up but when he landed he found himself in the angry gaze of the villagers.

"It's the demon!" one yelled.

"He's come back to finished the job!"

"Kill him! Kill him before he kills another of us!" That was enough for them to pick up their weapons--some even held swords--and charged at him.

_SHIT!_

Naruto took off as fast as he could, calling on his doppelgangers and they dispersed throughout the village. Naruto himself took off with five of them towards the east wall. He heard the discouraged outcries of the villagers as they attacked the doppelgangers.

_Almost there almost there!_

With the help of two doppelgangers, Naruto jumped over the wall and took off into the vast forest. He had to get away from here--as far as possible but where…?

_Gaara!_

For the first time that day, a small shred of hope filled his heart and the corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

Even as he headed for the Village of the Hidden Sand he wasn't alone. One minute he was running, his clones right beside him, and the next thing he knew was pain. Everything was going so fast it took him a while to realize that he had been attacked with explosive tags. Normally they wouldn't have done so much damage but these were much much stronger. They were also attacking his charka, depleting it more rapidly than he could recharge. One of the doppelgangers lunged into the branches but he fell to the ground, pain written on his face before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Who's there!" he demanded, bracing his back against the tree, holding his kunai out.

Silence graced his sensitive ears but then something whizzed through the air. The two of them barely had time to jump out of the way but one of the several shurikens drew a bloody gash on his arm, tearing through his sleeve. He tried to pinpoint the attack but whoever this stranger was refused to stay put in one place. Too soon the other clone vanished into smoke but that's when the stranger made himself known.

The figure was dressed in solid colors, blending in with the darkness and forest but he wore no forehead protector. He seemed to bear no visible weapons and his face--crystal blue eyes opened wide.

The man... he had no face! Nothing! No eyes, no nose, not even a line of a mouth. It was as if someone had erased his face! But he knew where he was. He knew and came at him head first. The blonde quickly shook himself from the shock, jumping and unleashed his kunai but it was deflected back. He caught it and landed a bit away, breathing deeply. "Who are you? Why are you attacking me?" he demanded.

"You... you are the child with the nine-tailed fox demon. Naruto Uzumaki." He slowly turned to him. "Tell me, did you enjoy the present I left you?

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"That demon lover. He wasn't suppose to live but tell me, did you enjoy his blood? I hear demons love the taste of human blood. Did it excite you to see him like that? Didn't you want to drain him dry of the life giving fluids?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Iruka…_

"It must be so delicious," the faceless man went on. "Red liquid, warm and sweet. Was it as good as his parents' blood when you killed them, Fox?"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed. "You fucking piece of shit! I'll make you pay for what you did!"

In a blind rage, Naruto charged at the man. He quickly sidestepped and kicked the back of Naruto's head causing the boy to slam headfirst into a tree.

"Just because my face does not exist," he said, "does not limit me or my reactions."

_Great…_ Naruto gingerly touched his right eye, which had now swelled shut again after being healed from the potion Sasuke gave him. He stood up and glared at his attacker with his left. "What the hell do you want, No-Face?"

When No-Face answered, Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You, little Fox."

"Yeah well you wanna fight you got one!" Reason argued with him to run to Gaara's village, to seek help but he couldn't let this monster get away with this. He had attacked the closet person to his heart. He had to pay for this outrage! He used every move he knew, tried every jutsu he could think of, but no matter what he did this No-Face was two steps ahead of him. Blocking a kunai the man smirked and bent his wrist back.

An audible crack was heard and the blonde cried out in surprise/pain but that wasn't it. Dazed with he pain he was slammed into the tree once more but the same hand that broke his wrist grabbed his throat. He could feel those fingers squeeze tightly, keeping the air from going in or out. His heartbeat was beating loudly in his ears, his vision was starting to blur. He saw a glint of metal--his kunai--and screamed in pain as the sharp edge ripped through his stomach. It only took a moment for the blood to fall and stain his clothing.

The man lifted the bloodied weapon and held it to his face. He guided the metal down a whiskered cheek, slicing the skin open to cause even more blood to fall.

"Little fox... you fought so hard but it wasn't enough. Is that all you learned from your mentors? Even that copycat hound didn't teach you anything, it seems." His brought his featureless face closer, feeling his prey's hot breath brush against his skin, feeling the blood trickle over his fingers. "What will you do now?"

The answer was a knee straight to his groin.

No-Face doubled over in pain, releasing Naruto. The blonde boy gasped, filling sweet air into his lungs. He cast a quick glance to No-Face on the ground in pain, and then took off.

He wasn't sure how long he had been running, but the loss of energy and blood was beginning to take its toll on Naruto. He slowed some, but tried to keep his pace a little faster than regular walking.

Naruto pulled his forehead protector off and looked at it. Iruka had given it to him after he beat the crap out of Mizuki for lying to him and trying to kill both him and Iruka.

_I left my backpack… _Naruto thought as he trudged on.

--

"He came back?" Sasuke couldn't believe it. He knew that Naruto could be an idiot at times--most of the time--but this was just lunacy.

"A few people said that they saw him jump from the window in Iruka's room," Kakashi said. "They thought that he was trying to finish what he started."

"But Naruto didn't do anything to Iruka-san," Sakura protested.

Kakashi closed his eye. "He probably wanted to see Iruka before leaving." The ninja master looked at Sakura. "How is Iruka? Any changes?"

She shook her head. "He's still in a coma. According to the doctors when they were treating Iruka, they asked who attacked him, and he said Naruto."

"That could mean a number of things. Tell me what happened from the beginning."

"No one is sure when it started but lately there's been murders going around. Ordinary people were found in their homes or alleyways like they had been slaughtered ruthlessly. But there looked like paw prints leaving the bodies."

"Paw prints? You mean an animal could be behind this?"

"That's what everyone thought but according to the ANBU these were larger than any animal. It wasn't until they noticed a pattern. The people who had been killed held a serious hatred of Naruto. One way or another they lost an important person to the attack over a decade ago."

"That's why everyone is blaming Naruto," Kakashi said mostly to himself. Sakura nodded as she wrung her hands together.

"Until now none of the students or anyone of ninja rank has been hurt but people began to suspect Naruto. Tsunade-sama even told everyone that there was an invader in the village but no one believed her. But Iruka-san-"

"Naruto found him," Sasuke said coldly from where he was leaning against the wall. "Turns out he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Iruka had been attacked and it seemed Naruto found him first. Some of the villagers stumbled upon them and brought him to the hospital. Tsunade immediately took charge of his injuries but that left Naruto in the open. They accused him of the murders, of trying to kill Iruka, of everything. Everyone in our class tried to get them to listen but they ignored us. You know the rest."

The silver haired jounin was silent. Something was not right. If the fox demon had been released--he highly doubted that--it could have destroyed the entire village so why pick off the people one by one? Why kill the one most important person that treated the boy as a human being and not a monster? Nothing was adding up which only left one conclusion.

The murderer was still on the loose.

--

Gaara stood at the doorway of Naruto's hospital room. The doctors and healers managed to stop the bleeding and clean the blonde's wounds. Now he was sleeping soundly in bed, the curtain pulled in front of the window to prevent the sunlight hitting the unconscious boy directly in his face.

Hidama was sitting in a chair beside Naruto's bed. She almost looked like a statue from the way she sat so perfectly still--her blinking was the only thing that gave away being alive. Gaara was still--though he would probably never admit it--somewhat confused. From the way she acted earlier, Hidama apparently knew Naruto. She had called him "her kit." And he responded by calling her "mother."

The red-head leader slowly walked over to the bed and looked at Naruto. His breathing was a little less than normal. His left wrist was now sporting a splint and linens were wrapped around his left forearm. His right eye was covered with a patch and a small bandage was on his left cheek. Gaara knew that underneath the light blanket were bandages wrapping around the blonde's abdomen. That injury had been the worst, and Gaara could still faintly smell the blood.

"How is he?" Gaara finally asked without taking his eyes of Naruto.

"He's been asleep ever since the doctors put him under," Hidama answered in a dull tone, very unlike her. "It's not just the physical wounds, but the wounds on his heart and soul."

Gaara continued to stare at Naruto. "Hidama."

She looked at him, but it was quite a few moments before he turned to her. When he did, he only spoke one word.

"'Mother'?"

**Authors' Notes:**

Shadow: What can I say? With our Sisters of the Moon finished we needed something to pass the time.

Janime: I think this will be an interesting change as well. Lots of drama and suspense to go around.

Shadow: The characters may seem just a tad OOC (out of character) but we're doing our best.

Janime: We made some of the YGO cast ooc and no one complained.

Shadow: True.

Janime: Big switch from YGO, isn't it?

Shadow: Indeedy.

Janime: Now I have a question for you.

Shadow: Yes?

Janime: How come you changed your name for this fic?

Shadow: I have nothing against Heikou but I'm so use to using 'Shadow' while doing fics.

Janime: You used to call yourself Yin-Yang.

Shadow: Oh yeah... well just call me Shadow from now on hides behind a black cloak

Janime: Let's not go through that again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours before the young woman known as Hidama looked back down at the blonde boy. "What do you know about the nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha over a decade ago?" she asked coolly.

He frowned but told her what he knew. "The fox's name was Kyuubi and it apparently caused a lot of damage during its attack, killed many people. It was finally destroyed--supposedly. But it was sealed in a baby's body."

Hidama nodded. "The 4th Hokage used a forbidden sealing jutsu. Only a few know how to perform it but in doing so, you give up all your charka and end up dying. He thought he was doing the right thing, he thought the people would revere him as a hero. He didn't think his beloved village would turn their backs on a helpless infant."

"What about his parents? Why could they not care for him?"

"His mother died in child-birth, his father died when he battled Kyuubi, suffering the fate like so many others."

"But why does he call you mother?"

"Because I _am_ his mother," she snapped but quickly calmed down. "I was the closest thing he had to a family and friend. I had seen what happened and when no one was willing to care for the child I took him in. I stayed with him when he was sick, I smiled when he learned to walk and talk, but I also held him when he came home crying, I defended him when the adults called him names, I calmed him when none of the other children would play with him, I was there for him always." She reached over and gently brushed the golden bangs away from his face, gently tracing the whiskers along his uninjured cheek.

Gaara just stood there. Never had he seen her act like this. She was always so alert, watching the shadows, never let herself get too close to anyone but right now she looked so motherly. This was another side he had never seen but he wished she would show him the same care. "Why did you leave him to fend for himself?"

Her hand paused before pulling back. "I had a mission and I could not take Naruto with me but I did not leave him alone. I told the 3rd Hokage--Sarutobi--to watch over him for me. He could not openly care for the child but he would watch him. Iruka Umino knew about the fox spirit, having lost both parents to it, but unlike the others he did not judge as cold and cruelly so he would also watch over him. I left plenty of money for them to take care of Naruto and that night, I left but I swore to him that one day I would return." She closed her eyes briefly before opening them once more. "He is my kit, Gaara. And I want to know what happened to him. No one harms my family."

The kazekage stood there, looking at her intently. There it was again, the inner fire that made her eyes even colder than before. He couldn't help but shiver as an icy grip raced along his spine. She would hold no qualms on killing those that had hurt the blonde. He couldn't help but feel left out, feel a bit jealous of such a motherly love. But this boy, this was his friend. One of his only friends that truly understood him.

"What are we going to do then?" he asked. He looked up sharply when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He had never heard her stand or approach him.

"I want you to watch Naruto for me until I return."

He looked up in mildly surprise. Her pale blue eyes were now calm but he could see the rush of anger deep down, the icy flames wanting to destroy. "Let me go with you to Konoha."

"No. Suna needs you and so does Naruto. He came to you seeking help. But I will take Kankurou and Temari with me. They know who his friends are."

Gaara nodded in agreement. He already missed the warmth of her hand when she drew back, watching as she removed the outer robe she wore and draped it over the healing fox-boy; leaning over she kissed his whiskered cheek that hadn't been damaged. Why couldn't he get that kind of motherly affect-

Hidama kissed his cheek silently, watching the look of surprise cross over his face. She knew she had surprised him, the armor of sand he wore still protecting him even around her. She reached up and traced the kanji on his forehead with a feather-light touch before drawing her hand away..

"You are both my kits, Gaara. But right now, your brother needs your help," she whispered for only his ears. He nodded.

"You will come back." It wasn't a question.

"I never break a promise." With that she left on silent feet.

--

"Well?"

"It's him."

"Are you certain this time?

"Positive."

"Good because I won't tolerate another failure from you."

"There is no doubt, master. His blood reacted differently than the other boy's."

"Very well then; I hate to have to look for another replacement so soon. Help is so hard to find these days."

--

Sasuke handed the backpack to Kakashi. "It's Naruto's."

Kakashi stared at the article, turning it over again and again in his hands. It was covered with dried blood. His eye looked at the large bloodstain on the ground and followed the trail of blood going beyond the village boundaries.

Looking around the area, the two ninjas saw the explosion marks left in the ground and the damaged trees. Upon closer inspection, there was a red-orange residue left from the impact.

Sasuke pulled out a small piece of cloth from his pocket and tore off a piece of bark and gathered some of the dirt. There was no doubt in his mind someone had attacked Naruto.

"This is not from our village," Sasuke turned to Kakashi, "or from anyone we've encountered. Who could've done this?"

"I don't know," Kakashi pulled a shuriken from a tree root. "Whoever it was forgot something." He tossed the shuriken to Sasuke.

The younger ninja looked at the small yet deadly weapon. "Seven points?" He looked at his teacher.

"Think about it. In all our past battles have you even seen anyone used this kind of shuriken before?" he asked.

The young man slowly shook his head. "It's either a past enemy trying to confuse us with new tactics, or someone new entirely."

"Right." He looked at the blood trail once more. He wanted to follow it, to summon one of his ninja dogs to locate his missing student but Naruto was a determined young man. _Wherever he is, I hope he's safe._

"Let's go Sasuke."

He nodded and wrapped the weapon in another piece of cloth before carefully putting the new found evidence in his pockets.

--

_Laughter and darkness surrounded him._

_"You can't deny it. You are a demon."_

_Naruto spun around, finding No-Face standing behind a large bloody pelt._

_"You are responsible for the deaths of all those so-called ninjas," No-Face said and he reached down, grabbing the pelt. "As you are responsible for hers!"_

_He ripped the pelt away, leaving the mangled body of a white-haired woman._

Naruto bolted upright in bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Gaara, who had been sitting in the chair beside the bed, jumped to his feet. He watched as Naruto growled in pain and gripped at his stomach. Gaara saw the blood slowly seep through the bandages.

"Shit!" Gaara hissed. He grabbed Naruto's upper arms and pushed him back down on the bed as he yelled for the doctor.

Teijo and his apprentice--a young boy with brown hair and green eyes, flew into the room. Teijo was in his mid-thirties and had just recently been approved as head of the medical unit. His deep brown eyes held a light of wisdom that was seldom seen among the people of the village.

"What happened?" Teijo asked as he tied a cap over his short wavy black hair.

"He just woke up screaming," Gaara answered.

Teijo carefully picked up the edge of the bandages. "He pulled his stitches. Minoru," the doctor looked at his apprentice, "get the suture kit and the gloves from the cabinet, and don't forget the ether."

Minoru nodded and ran out of the room.

"Gaara, I'm going to need your help," Teijo looked at red-headed ninja. "Hold him down just as you are. Don't let him move."

Gaara nodded in response. A few moments later, Minoru returned with the requested items. He pulled the small rolling food tray over to the bed and placed everything on it. Minoru grabbed a cloth and the small bottle of ether. Removing the cap, he poured a little on the cloth.

"Put it over his nose and mouth," Teijo instructed. "Gaara, you better hold your breath for a little bit."

Deciding to take heed of the doctor's words, Gaara inhaled deeply and held the air as Minoru placed the ether-laced cloth over Naruto's mouth and nose.

Instantly, Naruto's groans of pain quieted and his eye glazed over. "Gaara…" he said in a muffled groggy voice, "Your hair is really bright…" Naruto's eye slid close.

Minoru pulled the cloth away and set it aside on the windowsill. He then grabbed a pair of gloves and helped put them on his master's hands before putting on a pair.

Gaara released his breath and watched Teijo cut the bandages with a small pair of scissors. Setting them aside, the doctor carefully pulled the strips away and made a face at the literally bloody mess. Taking hold of an even smaller pair of scissors, Teijo cut the pulled stitches and Minoru removed them with a pair of tweezers.

"The good news is that he didn't pull the inner ones," Teijo said as he readied to stitch Naruto's wound for the second time. "If he had, there would be a lot more blood."

"Will he be alright?" he asked, ignoring the scent of blood and ether.

"If he stops tearing himself apart he will," the doctor said, trying to lighten the mood but didn't press on.

His fingers quickly threaded the needle and seemed to glide across the wound, bringing the torn skin together. It was clear to see he was used to doing this sort of thing, keeping the stitches small yet precise. Tying the end off he nodded to his assistant to clean up the blood that had been spilt. "Gaara, I need your help again."

Gaara stepped closer and helped him carefully sit the boy up, letting him lean into his chest for support. He noticed that the blonde's body was warmer than usual--even through the sand armor. "He's warm."

Teijo looked at the blonde's flushed face. "I'll check his temperature." He and Minoru rewrapped Naruto's stomach in clean gauze and wrappings, tying it securely. Nodding, their leader gently laid the Leaf ninja back on the bed, allowing the medics to finally remove their gloves. He rested the inside of his wrist on his patient's forehead for a moment.

"I doubt it's a fever but just to be sure I'll send for some cool compresses." Minoru took this as his cue as he took everything away on the rolling tray and to dispose of the used and bloodied items. He returned shortly with a shallow bowl of water with a stark white cloth resting over his arm. The doctor also checked the splint, making sure the bones were immobilized and went through his vitals. "He's healing but what happened to make him tear the stitches?" he asked.

"I don't know. Suddenly he sat up, screaming. That's when he grabbed his stomach," Gaara told him.

"Hmm, sounds like a nightmare." Teijo rolled his sleeves up and dipping the cloth in the water, wringed it out and folding it in half placed it over Naruto's brow. "That's all I can do. Would you like to have Minoru here to help you?"

The kazekage shook his head silently. "No, I can handle it from here."

"As you wish. When he awakens please let me know." Bowing to their leader both doctor and assistant left. Gaara looked down at his friend and slowly, sat back down in his chair. A nightmare. What could he have possible dreamt of that would cause him to react in such a way? For that matter, who attacked him in the first place?

--

Tsunade rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, tired. Iruka's status hadn't changed but at least he wasn't getting worse--that she took as a good sign.

_Bunch of idiots,_ Tsunade thought at the villagers who attacked Naruto. _And what have I been telling them for how many weeks?_

She gave a lot of credit to the younger ninjas who finally accepted Naruto for standing up to their parents. They may be punished for defending a "demon" but the wounds Iruka received were not from an animal--demon or not.

The big busted medic worked like she had never worked before, ignoring the bile that threaten to rise when she saw the amount of blood. She threw out orders which were obeyed quickly, throwing her coat off and pulling on a pair of surgeon's gloves. Once the clothes had been removed she felt the bile rise two more times, the bitterness filling her mouth. She felt the image of her holding her lover's bloodied body in her arms rise, making her want to run away and hide but she fought it back ruthlessly. This man needed her help.

Everything happened so fast yet at the same time everything seemed to be standing still. Iruka's chakra level was critically low, showing that he at least put up a fight and didn't submit easily but deep in the back of her mind the hokage took into account each wound she came across. Whoever attacked him was a human being and she knew that Naruto was not the cause behind this. The pattern showed the attacker to be ruthless and sadistic.

Her heels made soft clicking noises as she walked down the brightly lit halls of the hospital, her body weary with exhaustion mentally and physically. But she had no time to rest. She paused and looked out the window. Naruto was gone but that wasn't what worried her. She still remembered how her heart seemed to plummet when Kakashi and Sasuke came to her, the silver-haired jounin holding the bloodied pack of her favorite blonde ninja.

_But he isn't dead,_ a voice deep down whispered, giving her a shred of hope. _They found a trail of blood leading away. He escaped. He is still alive._

Tsunade closed her eyes and let her head rest against the cool glass of the window, struggling to keep the tears from falling. She had sworn to herself she wouldn't let the fox-boy suffer, that she would see him achieve his dream of being hokage. She brought her fist back, imaging herself beating the hell of those idiot adults who tried to take the law into their hands but she rested it on the glass with as much care as she could muster. She felt a sudden rise in chakra around her. One of the shinobi guards was looking for her.

_Time to act like a leader._ She stood straighter, rubbing the tears that fell away and turned.

A puff of smoke appeared before her before and faded away to reveal one of the shinobi guards. He wore a white mask in the shape of a wolf with intricate designs. "Hokage, forgive me but I have urgent news," he said.

"What is it?" Did they receive word from Naruto?

"We have visitors from the Village Hidden in the Sand and they wish to speak with you personally."

Tsunade blinked. It had been a very long time since anyone from the Hidden Sand Village ever asked for her personally--quite a few years. Almost as long since she began wearing high heels.

"Tell them I'll be there shortly."

The guard nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Tsunade called and the two girls appeared. "I have to take care of something. Keep watch over Iruka and if anything changes, come get me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am," they bowed and scurried off.

Running her hand over her head she performed the basic seals and disappeared from the hospital and appeared in her office. The smoke faded quickly and immediately she recognized the blonde hair girl carried a large folded fan on her back, and a young man wearing all black and red kabuki paint with a large bundle wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Temari, Kankurou. This is a surprise. What can I do for you two?" she asked.

The siblings didn't say anything but stepped back to allow their third party to step forward. She was tall and lithe, with skin pale as the moon, hair whiter than pure snow, and pale blue eyes that sent icy chills through every part of her body. She wore baggy pants that hung low on her hips, a short vest laced tightly in the front in shades of blue with a golden guard on her right wrist, bandages wrapped around her left upper arm and a sheathed katana on her back. Where Tsunade had the bust every woman dreamed of this woman before her looked like every man's wet dream but something in her eyes showed something cold and hard..

"I want to know what happened with a young ninja that resides here," she said coolly. "His name is Naruto."

The female hokage narrowed her eyes, not trusting this woman. "What is your relationship to him?" she asked just as coolly. The woman slowly crossed her arms over her chest, meeting her stare.

"I'm his mother."

--

Naruto slowly opened his left eye, coming out of a dream that he really didn't want to wake up from. He felt safe with the person who had been caring for him in the subconscious world. She smelled like moonlight rain.

When his eye managed to focus, a familiar person in a chair near him came into view. "Gaara…" Naruto said weakly.

The red-haired ninja looked at him. "Naruto… are you alright?"

"I've had better days," the blonde grinned slightly and tried to sit up.

"Stay down," Gaara gently pushed down on his friend's right shoulder. "You tore your stitches when you woke last time. Teijo would not be pleased if he had to replace them again."

"Okay." Normally he would have argued but the painful twinge on his stomach was enough proof. He blinked at the unfamiliar name. "Who's Teijo?"

"The head doctor in Suna. He's the one who took care of your injuries where you arrived in my office."

"Oh." Bits of earlier that day came to his mind. Finally stumbling into the Village Hidden in the Sand. Forcing his body to push on despite the pain he was feeling. Asking the red-head for help. Losing himself in pale blue eyes-

He blinked and frowned, trying to think where he had seen those eyes before but his head hurt.

The young leader stood and going to the door asked one of the assistants to get Teijo before returning back to his friend's side. He looked him over before speaking up. "Naruto, what happened? I've never seen you like that."

"..."

"Why did you come seeking my help?"

"... Because someone is framing me." He couldn't look up at those teal colored eyes. "Not sure when it started but there's a murderer on the loose and he's been framing me. But I didn't hurt anyone, I didn't attack Iruka-" His beloved foster-parent, gasping for air, covered in blood hit him hard. His good hand closed into a tight fist, remembering No-Face's words. "That bastard, he's the one framing me."

"Tell me what happened, from the beginning." The kazekage listened, taking in every detail that was spoken and not spoken. He knew of the dislike the villagers had for the blonde but to openly attack him? How could they think he would attack the closet person he had? But this No-Face... a ninja who was probably a high-level shinobi without a face. He was taken from his thoughts when a pained voice whispered out to him.

"I didn't have any other place to go... I don't know why this guy is after me, but I'm not gonna let him get away with this. I don't care if it costs me my life, he will pay for hurting Iruka-sensei."

"You aren't going after him alone. I'll help you track him down and kill those responsible." The corner of his lips quirked as he thought back to what Hidama said. "That's what brothers do."

"Ah, you're awake," Teijo entered the room, preventing Naruto from asking Gaara what he meant. "You were in quite a nasty state when you arrived," the doctor went on as he checked Naruto's stomach and wrist.

"I've seen worse," Naruto said quietly. Teijo didn't hear him but Gaara did, and the Kazekage knew who the blonde meant.

Teijo removed the small towel from Naruto's forehead and placed his hand lightly against his brow then his right cheek. "Your temperature has gone down a little as well; very good--not to mention impressive."

Now this he couldn't help but grin. "Yeah I'll be back on my feet in no time!" he said proudly.

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at him. "I believe it. Well if you promise to be careful and not eat yourself sick I'll see about having some food brought up-"

"Ramen! I want ramen!"

Gaara closed his eyes but he was resisting the urge to groan. He knew about the blonde's appetite to eat nothing BUT ramen all the time. He honestly didn't care for it very much. The older man thought it over.

"Not exactly a healthy meal but alright. Would you like anything Gaara?"

"No, I'll eat later."

"As you wish." But before he left he gently patted the blonde on his shoulder. "I'm glad we were able to save you in time, boy."

Naruto nodded slightly. "Thanks, doc."

Teijo nodded and left the room.

"So you serious about helping me find this No-Face guy?" Naruto asked.

"That's what brother's do," Gaara repeated himself from earlier. He held his right fist out and smirked.

Naruto grinned and lightly tapped his right fist against Gaara's. When Minoru arrived with a plate of fruit and the ramen--especially the ramen--Naruto just about forgot everything else.

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: If I was in Tsunade's shoes when Hidama said that she was Naruto's mother, I would have hit the floor. Then again, I'd hit the floor anyway if I was literally wearing her shoes.

Shadow: That makes two of us.

Janime: I don't like high heels. This is why I dressed as Kin at Katsucon.

Shadow: And they're uncomfortable. Give me sneakers no matter what.

Janime: Now to the fic, as you can tell Gaara is a bit OOC.

Shadow: We're being as accurate as possible but there will be several times where the characters would seem like themselves.

Janime: This is just fan fiction after all. It's not like we're writing a new episode.

Shadow: I rather just sit back, watch the show, and argue when I don't agree with something.

Janime: I do that with every anime.

Shadow: See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

Tsunade looked over at the woman as the group of four headed towards the hospital. For all outer appearances she did look like every man's fantasy brought to life with her pale exotic features, the colder than ice eyes drew one in, but the way she moved seemed as fluid as water yet with the deadly precision of a highly skilled fighter. She certainly did not look anything like a mother of a teenage boy!

The buxom blonde inwardly frowned. As far as she could tell this was no kind of jutsu like she used to look young. Hidama looked to be in her mid-twenties when she should have looked to be in her late-thirties or even mid-forties. Jealousy was a nasty emotion.

Said woman looked at her slowly and the Godaime just had to look away. Hidama said nothing but sighed very softly. She could see this woman cared for her kit but to her it wasn't enough. Now they were on their way to see what happened to Iruka and possible meet her kit's mentors. Speaking of which…

"Who are Naruto's mentors?" she asked, brushing her bangs from her eyes with a slender finger.

"Iruka you already know. When Naruto graduated genin he was teamed up with two of his classmates: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," she explained. "Their mentor was Kakashi Hatake, a highly skilled Jounin and one of the best in the village."

"The Copy Hound." Hidama waved her hand when the hokage looked at her. "I've heard of him. Continue."

"Well after the Chuunin exams Naruto passed but then things began to go to hell in a hand basket. The Sandaime was killed but my old teammate--Jiraiya--decided to look for me and took Naruto with him. Things were going crazy but just when we thought things had finally settled this comes up." She paused in the middle of the street and turned to face the pale woman. "If you're really his mother why did you leave? Why didn't you at least come and visit?"

"That really is none of your concern but I have been watching him from afar. Do you know how much it hurt to have to watch my son grow up with the narrow-minded bigotry your precious village bestowed on him? Do you want to know how many times I wanted to take him away and burn this place to the ground? Do you want to know how many times I wish I could dance in these bastards' blood for their stupidity?" the woman said coldly, making Temari and Kankurou shiver at the sudden chill that seemed to surround her. Even Tsunade could feel this icy chill and took a step back. "I do not need to explain myself to you but Naruto knew that deep down inside he had a loving parent." Hidama moved closer until both women were nose to nose, her icy blue eyes staring into Tsunade's light-brown depths.

"It makes me wonder what Kazuo-kun would say or think if he could see what Konoha had done to his only child." Not giving the blonde a chance to reply Hidama walked past her, moving straight to the hospital. Kankurou didn't even look at the older woman as he followed her but Temari looked at her with a slight frown on her eyes.

"If you really cared about Naruto's well-being he wouldn't have risked his life to come all the way to Suna seeking help," she said bitterly and hurried to catch up with the others. Tsunade could only stand there, rubbing her bare arm. That woman--Hidama--scared her to the very core of her being.

--

"Where is he?"

"… I'm not sure, my lord."

"You idiot! How could you lose him?"

"The fox knew his opponent's weak spot."

"You have no idea what getting kicked in the balls feels like."

"Thank the darkness I don't have any."

"Enough! Both of you get out there and find him! Use whatever measures necessary, I don't care! Just bring me that boy. The power of Kyuubi will be a great benefit to our clan."

--

Naruto slurped the last of his ramen then sighed contently as he relaxed against the pillows Minoru and Gaara had put behind the blonde patient to prop him upright enough so he could eat.

"That was good," Naruto smiled and placed the bowl on the rolling tray next to his bed. "More please."

"Remember what Teijo said," Minoru gathered everything off the tray, "you eat too much and you might pull the inner stitches."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grumbled and sipped the water from the cup Gaara handed him.

"How can you eat that all the time?" the red head couldn't help but ask.

"What? The ramen?" The blonde just gave him a big grin. "How can you not like it?"

Minoru smiled as he left them alone to chat. He was actually surprised to see their feared leader so at ease with the other teenager but he was also glad. Even since that day people still feared him, refused to see the human soul within. He shook his head as he took the dishes to the kitchen.

Naruto sighed, letting his head fall back. If he concentrated he could see the bars that held the kitsune imprisoned, could see the glowing red eyes looking back at him, feel the warmth he threw off. But it wasn't the same warmth he felt earlier.

"Gaara..." He wanted to ask but instead push the thought back."Why is someone trying to frame me? Why didn't that guy kill me instead?"

"I'm not sure," Gaara said truthfully. He hated not knowing things when it concerned someone he considered a friend and as family. "And I don't understand the murders in Kohona either."

"I guess I really pissed somebody off," the blonde forced a smile. "Or Kyuubi did and No-Face found out he's inside me."

Gaara looked off to the side in thought. Naruto could be obnoxious, annoying, and pull off downright idiotic stunts, yet deep inside the blonde had a heart of gold. But to frame him for murder…?

"Excuse me."

The two boys looked over to the doorway and saw a tall woman standing just inside the room. Her mouse-brown hair was gathered into a long braid ending just past her waist. She wore loose-fitting pants, black sandals, and sleeveless top of a deep maroon. Around her neck was a black chocker with a horizontal figure eight stitched in silver.

"I'm sorry to intrude, my lord," she bowed respectfully.

"It's alright, Taka," Gaara nodded. "You may enter."

Taka approached almost silently. She looked at Naruto, bowed her head slightly and smiled. "So you're the new patient everyone's talking about."

"Word travels fast," Naruto grinned. _Why is she looking at me sideways?_ Then he saw the discoloration in her left eye.

Taka noticed where his attention was focused. "Not a very good match, are they?"

"Sorry," the blonde apologized, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," she smiled. "It's been almost five years now."

"Taka is our village caretaker," Gaara started. "She helps in the hospital and those who are homebound."

"Homebound usually ends up as babysitting," Taka looked at the red-head. "However, everyone seems to be in good health and in no need of calling on me. So then," she turned back to Naruto, "I'll be your caretaker until you're healed."

He couldn't help but frown at the idea of needing a baby-sitter. He was 18 years old, practically a man! Still... He looked at his splinted arm then up at her. "I'll accept but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Teach me everything you know. I want to become stronger so next time I meet No-Face, I'll make him regret ever hurting those I care about."

Taka looked at him. She had heard what had happened to the blonde and that a murderer was on the loose so she wasn't that surprised. And it would be something different than just watching over someone until they were healed. "Alright but once you're fully healed. I don't want Teijo getting after me if he finds you back in the ER."

Naruto nodded and held out his right hand. "Deal."

Taka grasped his hand firmly.

--

Hidama looked over the area Sasuke had brought her to in the woods where he and Kakashi found Naruto's backpack. She crouched down next to one of the dents in the earth, gingerly touching the outer edge and pulled back, studying the orange-red on her fingertips.

_This isn't from this area,_ Hidama thought as she rubbed her thumb and fingertips together. Her eyes traveled over to the bloodspot on the ground by another tree, her heart aching and her resolve for locating her son's attacker grew stronger.

Hidama stood up. "Was there anything else?"

"Kakashi-sensei found a seven-pointed shuriken," Sasuke answered.

She turned her head quickly, realizing too late that she may have given herself away. "Seven points?"

He narrowed his dark eyes at her, his sharp sight catching her sudden emotion. "Yes. All of the surrounding villages used four points."

"I'm aware of that." _Seven points?_ _No it can't be them! But..._ "There were no witnesses whatsoever?"

"No. The bodies weren't found until early afternoon, evening latest. Whoever killed them knew their schedule well enough to know when they would be alone, their defenses completely down." He paused and asked her something that had been on his mind. "How's Naruto?"

"Alive and still determined as ever. But I know he can't wait to come back." She looked around the forest, looking for anything that could have been amidst. Save for the residue and the weapon this attacker was very precise. She nodded to the boy. "Let's return."

Sasuke nodded but when she walked past him he spoke up. "You know who the shuriken belongs to. I saw it in your eyes." He didn't have to look to see that her entire body had gone tense. "You're hiding something."

"Not hiding but I do know who it belongs to. I refuse to believe it though."

"What are you talking about?"

"The only people who used this... were destroyed about 50 years ago. I should know." She headed back to the village. "I helped take them down."

Sasuke froze and just watched as Hidama continued to walk back to the village.

_She helped destroy them? But if that was fifty years ago then how…?_

"Are you coming?" Hidama's question brought the ninja boy out of his shock.

Without answering verbally, Sasuke followed.

--

"This is a very strange compound mixture," Hinata said as she stared at the glass tube holding the orange-red powder they managed to extract from the dirt and tree bark Sasuke had brought back. "Nobody around here uses anything like this--at least not that I know of."

"That makes two of us," Sakura sighed as she closed the large text book and rested her head on the worn cover.

Tsunade walked into the room wiping her hands on a towel. "Iruka's fever has gone down and his breathing has improved." She looked at the girls. "Nothing, eh?"

"No," her apprentice groaned without bothering to lift her head.

"We're tried everything we can think of but there's been no reaction whatsoever," the pale girl said. "They're similar to the explosive tags we use but that's it."

"Hmm. Well you two are the brightest medic-chuunins in the entire village, I'm positive we'll find out what this stuff is soon." Both girls smiled at their leader, their energy and determination returning as her praise filled them. Sitting at a vacant seat Tsunade took one of the many medical books and scanned the content. There had to be something there was missing. She had already sent a warning to the other villages just in case, asking for their assistance. They sent word back that they would be on the look-out, relaying information back if they found anything.

_But why?_ _Are they trying to get Naruto banished from the village? Do they want to release the nine-tailed fox?_ she thought to herself, a frown marring her youthful face. _Something isn't adding up. It's like we're missing a key part of the puzzle._

Kakashi appeared at the door. "How's Iruka?"

"Improving slowly," Tsunade answered. "And I'll take that over going downhill any day of the year."

"Agreed," Kakashi walked into the room and sat on the counter. He picked up one of the books and stared at it.

"Sorry, Kakashi, you won't find anything from Jiraiya in there."

"I figured," the man laughed lightly and put it down. He took another book and skimmed through. Almost in the middle of the book, he stopped, staring at the picture of a seven-pointed shuriken.

_I don't believe it…_ Kakashi immediately read the passage. "Shadow of the Fallen Moon…"

Tsunade picked her head up and looked at Kakashi. "What did you say?"

"Look," he held out the book.

Sakura and Hinata watched as Tsunade seemed to freeze at the page she was looking at. The older woman finally looked away and sank back into her chair. "I'm surprised I never threw that out," she said quietly.

Kakashi rested the book in his lap. "Tsunade…"

"The Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan," the blonde woman stared off into space, unable to look at anyone. "It was originally called the Seventh Moon Clan--that's why their shuriken has seven points. But they started dabbling into the dark arts--blood rituals, human sacrifices, selling their souls to darkness."

Tsunade ran her hands shakily over her face. "They attacked Kohona when I was about four-years-old. They say you don't remember many things from that age but believe me when I say that I wish I could forget that day."

_The sky was pitch-dark, making it hard for even the most elite to see through. The enemy swarmed into Konoha under the guise of darkness, their black uniforms making it impossible to be targeted. People fell under their hands, death stealing them away. The best of the best struggled to protect the village but even they were having great difficulties._

_A four-year-old girl with light blonde hair stood in the middle of the street, terror gripping her rapidly beating heart, watching as those she knew fell with blood staining the ground. The next thing she knew she was running as fast as she could, trying vainly to find her parents. She knew she shouldn't have left their home but she was scared!_

_"Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed but her young voice was lost over the shriek of metal striking metal and the elite shouting jutsus. She suddenly fell, scrapping her hands and knees in the dirt but she couldn't get up. A seven-pointed shuriken had lodged itself in her leg, one of the many points tangled in the fabric of her clothes. She tried pulling it out or tearing her pants but the sharp blades bit deeper into her young skin._

_A man dressed in black dropped before her, his sword covered in blood. She couldn't see his face due to the darkness but she could sense the sadistic pleasure he got from killing those around him. Her eyes widen as he lifted the sword. She tried to scream but her voice was gone. She was going to die!_

_A shower of shurikens flew through the air, making a sickening thud as they buried deeply in the man's chest, causing him to fall back. The little blonde still couldn't move; she screamed when she felt someone lift her up but instead of being killed--like she thought--she was held against a warm and welcoming chest._

_"It's okay Tsunade, just breathe," came a welcoming voice. She looked up into the face of a young man with shaggy, blonde hair and warm blue eyes. Her own light brown eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He held her tightly, ready to escape from the attacker as he stood, ignoring the blood that fell in heavy rivers... but he didn't have to._

_A flash of metal was all that could be seen. The killer's head and arms fell to the ground with a soft thump, his body followed shortly after. Behind him stood a young woman dressed in deep blue, her hair pulled and bound tightly away from her face but unlike the blonde man she wore a porcelain mask in the shape of a fox with silver and blue markings. She flicked the excess blood from her sword to the side, nodding to the blonde man._

_"They're advancing much too quickly. We need to consult the hokage," she said firmly._

The room came back and Tsunade wiped the tears. "After that, the other nearby clan lords gathered. They ruled for the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan to be destroyed. And that was the end of it. There are very few left in Konoha who remember--that was fifty years ago." She looked at Kakashi. "Why do you want to know about them?"

Kakashi responded by removing the seven-pointed shuriken from his pocket and held it up. Tsunade paled and the pain in her leg reacted as if she had just been struck by the shuriken instead of fifty years ago. "Where…?"

"Stuck in a tree root where Sasuke and I found Naruto's backpack," Kakashi placed it beside him.

"But they're dead…" Tsunade whispered.

"So it would seem," Hidama walked into the room with Sasuke behind her.

Kakashi noticed the cautious look his former student was giving the pale-haired woman.

Tsunade looked up at her. For some reason images of the mysterious ANBU in the fox mask appeared. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Did you find anything?"

"Other than what you just found out, then no." She noticed the item and moved to grab the shuriken but her hand was caught. "Can I help you?"

"You're holding something back," Kakashi pointed out. "What do you know about this clan?"

"They're the lowest of the low. By the way;" in one swift move she twisted her wrist out of his grasp only to catch his and twist his arm high behind his back, keeping him from moving. With her other hand she picked up the weapon; "I don't like being touched." She then released him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke and Sakura stared wide eyed. She had bested their teacher in a single move; they were still trying to beat him after all these years!

The jounin rubbed his shoulder, trying to rub the ache away. He didn't see her move at all but she had enough strength and stealth to seriously injury him. Who was this woman? He watched as she inspected the item, running her fingers along the edges before letting it drop. Even from a short distance it buried one of its points in the middle of the thick book all the way through.

"It's them alright. No one else knows how to make shurikens like this. Light enough to have a hundred thrown at once but sharp enough to rip through the thinnest of armor and padding."

"But why go after Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly, nervously tapping the tips of her index fingers together.

Hidama said nothing as she turned for the door. "I'll return within a week."

"Wait a minute," Tsunade rose from her chair. "What about Naruto?"

"As long as he's with me, he will be safe."

"And how do we know that you can protect him?" Kakashi asked.

Hidama stopped at the doorway. Slowly she turned around, and everyone backed away slowly as the pupils of her eyes changed to slits and glowed. "I'm his mother," she spoke, revealing fangs. "No one harms my kit and gets away with it." Then in a flash, she was gone.

Tsunade fell back in her seat heavily, staring at the spot the woman vanished from. _Those eyes..._ She had seen those same eyes a long time ago, when her former teammate betrayed the village. _She has the eyes of a demon._

Meanwhile at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, Temari and Kankurou were waiting for Hidama. They had seen the teacher and felt their anger at whoever hurt the older man increase. They didn't know Iruka as well as Naruto but they knew that he was a good man and that he cared for the blonde deeply. While the older woman went to check out the scene they decided to wait for her here.

Temari set her green tea down, staring into the cup. Who would attack him like that? The Sound Village was gone and it had been peaceful for quite a while. She looked at her brother and watched as he played with the noodles in his bowl. She lifted her cup but paused when he spoke up.

"You think after fighting with Gaara for so long we'd be used to seeing people get hurt, even getting killed and the likes," he said in a low tone as if he was speaking to himself.

"They say it hits the hardest when it's someone you know, but it hurts the most when it's someone you actually care about," she replied, taking a sip.

"Temari, Kankurou." The blonde woman spit out her tea all over the counter and her brother jumped in his seat, nearly knocking the bowl over.

"H-Hidama! Shit, you scared the hell outta us!" he yelled at her but quickly lowered his tone when she looked at him.

"We're going back to Suna but I want us to get there within the hour."

"Are you crazy? It took us half a day to get here even with our charka boosting our speed!" the young woman coughed.

"No excuses. Either keep up or I'll drag you both back." Swallowing they nodded and once outside the village ran as fast as they could back to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: Hmm…

Shadow: What?

Janime: Just, hmm…

Shadow: is that a good hmm or a bad hmm?

Janime: It's just, hmm...

Shadow: ... Okay. the name Kazuo means "man of peace."

Janime: We're not sure what his real name is so we made one up.

Shadow: So if anyone does have that info, please contact us so we can fix it (but we want proof of his real name, not his title).

Janime: I have absolutely no idea where this fic is going. I'm just here for the ride.

Shadow: Yeah right.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

"You sure can eat a lot of ramen," Taka removed the bowl from Naruto's lap.

The blonde leaned back against the pillows with a content sigh. "It's my favorite food."

"So I see. I don't suppose any fruits or vegetables are on your menu?"

Naruto made a face.

"You know you do have to put something akin to healthy in your eating habits," Taka moved the rolling tray against the wall.

"I hate vegetables," he said.

"So does everyone else but we need them." She looked him over. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better. Teijo said I should be outta here soon."

"Great but the training won't start until he gives the OK. So, tell me about yourself." Taking on of the chair she sat down on it backwards, resting her arms on the back and her chin on her arms.

"Um well you already know my name and I'm a chuunin for Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. One day I'm gonna be hokage too! Nothing's gonna stop in my way!"

Taka couldn't help smiling. "You sound like someone I knew a long time ago. He was very ambitious." Her smile faded.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Taka forced a smile this time, her hand going up to touch underneath her left eye.

The blonde noticed this immediately. _She kinda reminds me of the old hag,_ he thought to himself then decided to change the subject. "What kind of jutsus are you gonna teach me?"

She was only too glad for the chance in topic. "What do you already know?" she asked herself.

"Um well I know how to do a lot of jutsus, I even created some of my own." From his tone of voice he seemed very proud of himself. Taka could tell he was bragging but she also knew he could back it up if told to. Holding up his good hand he named off the numerous jutsus he learned from his past mentors and the several he had created himself.

"Impressive… and you learned all these skills in a rather short amount of time."

"Yeah I know. And one day I'm gonna be hokage and then everyone will respect me!"

_If only it were that easy._ "I'm not sure what I can teach you but you'll find out but-" she held up a finger when he opened his mouth, "once you get the OK from Teijo."

"But-"

"No buts. Deal?"

Naruto pouted and made to cross his arms over his chest but quickly stopped when he tried to move his injured arm too fast. "Fine you got a deal." He finally took a look around the room. "How come I haven't seen Temari or Kankurou around? And where's Gaara?"

"The kazekage is in a meeting with his council right now. Kinda boring if you ask me but it's required. Temari and Kankurou went on a mission so they should be back soon."

"Oh, that's okay I guess." _I wonder where they are right now?_ The blonde asked.

--

Hidama paused once more, keeping her balance easily on a tree branch. She was breathing calmly but she saw the Sand siblings slowly catching up with her. Once they reached her they nearly doubled over, trying to catch their breathes. She didn't seem the least bit winded but they were breathing hard and heavy, sweat coursing down their aching bodies.

"You two have to pick up the pace," she told them coolly.

"Easy… for you… to say!" the puppet master panted, dropping to his knee but made sure to keep one hand on the tree for added support. "My charka… is almost… gone…"

"We can't keep… this pace… up for… for much longer…" the blonde added, trying hard not to fall over with her heavy metal fan. "Once we reach Suna… we'll need the rest of our charka… to keep us from sinking."

"And your point?" Both of them just stared at her. "You children are so weak." Before they could retaliate she reached out and rested her hands on each side of their faces. Somehow she was able to lock on both of their eyes so they watched as her pale blue eyes began to glow softly. They had no idea what she was doing but they could feel their once depleted charka levels rise. A powerful and almost pure energy spread through every pore of their bodies-

The pale hands were removed. The woman turned and looked into the direction they were heading. "We're running a little behind schedule but we can still make it." She looked at them over her shoulder. "Use that energy I just gave you properly for once you use it up I won't be giving any more."

"Right." They were off once more but the two siblings were amazed at how fast they were moving. They had touched into this new energy and found this to be stronger and more powerful than their own. When they began the journey back to Suna they had asked what she had learned. At first the woman was quiet but she said that there was defiantly a murder in the village but she wouldn't say who or what. All they did know was it was vital information and they had to tell Gaara as soon as possible.

--

Gaara left the meeting hall and if were a regular man, he would have sighed in extreme relief that the meeting was over. But since he was not a regular man, the kazekage did not do this. He walked down the street, finding it a little odd that it was rather deserted--very few people were out but mostly hung in the doorways.

Not far ahead, Gaara saw Taka walking towards him. She finally noticed the kazekage and waved.

"How's Naruto?" Gaara asked after she fell into step with him.

"He certainly can put away a lot of ramen," she smiled. "But he seems to be doing fine, aside of being a little impatient for me to teach him. For now I gave him a scroll to read so he'll have some inkling of what to expect."

Gaara raised his eyebrow at her. "You're not going to have him do anything to strenuous are you?"

"And have Teijo after my hide? Heavens, no!" Taka laughed.

"Good." He tried to smirk but it wasn't in him. "The village is quiet."

She nodded. "They know something is happening."

"Naruto is not a danger to anyone here. There's no way his attacker could get here without me knowing."

"I know. Call it a woman's intuition but something big is going to happen." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "And it's going to hit all of us hard."

The red-head frowned. Something big... a war? A new enemy? He stopped when he felt the sand around his feet shift. Someone was coming and fast. He knew who they were. "They're back."

The young woman didn't say anything as she followed him to the village gates. They waited but they didn't have to wait very long. One of the guards bowed and said he could see figures running through the sands. Gaara didn't say anything but he already knew. It didn't take long but he saw Hidama running easily atop the sand, but what did surprise him were his older siblings keeping up. They weren't sinking the least bit. Once they reached the gates they lightly skidded to a stop.

He nodded to them. "You've made it back faster than I expected."

"Important news. I know the ones behind the murders."

Gaara looked around the street. "It would be best if we discussed this in a more private setting."

"I'll take my leave then," Taka started to turn.

"No, I want you to hear everything, Taka," Gaara looked at her. "If you're going to watch after Naruto, then you must know what is going on Konoha."

Once all five were in Gaara's room, Hidama went on about Iruka and all that happened prior to Naruto's lynching.

"So who is responsible for all of this?" Gaara asked.

Hidama looked straight into his eyes. "The Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan."

"That can't be!" Taka blurted out, causing everyone to look at her. "They were destroyed fifty years ago."

"And how do you know this?" Hidama demanded.

"… My grandfather told me."

"May I speak with him?"

"He's dead," Taka looked away from her, "just like the rest of my family."

Hidama looked at Gaara and he nodded to say that he would explain about Taka later.

"So they're back but do you have proof?" Kankurou asked.

"I saw the shuriken and held it. Seven points."

"Why go after Naruto? What is their plan in all of this?" Temari asked.

"I don't know. But I believe it has something to do with Kyuubi and his power."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "What do we do? Do we tell Naruto or not?" the blonde asked once more.

"He has a right to know... according to Teijo his healing is almost finished," Gaara stated. "But as for Konoha-"

"We have to return." Everyone watched as Hidama stood. "He won't give up on that village even if every last person turns his back on them. He has a dream and he'll do all he can to achieve it." Her head was lowered, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Damn fools. They don't deserve his kindness." She left.

The group made to follow but Gaara told them not to. "She's going to see Naruto and I think we should let them have some time together. Taka, what can you tell us about this clan?"

"Only from what my grandfather told me," the tall brunette started. "At one time they were called the Seventh Moon Clan--almost everything revolved around the number seven."

"That explains the shuriken," Kankurou spoke then quieted when Gaara looked at him.

"A small group within the clan wanted to become stronger," Taka went on. "They started dabbling into darker arts, performing rituals that had become outlawed centuries ago, attacking other clans and taking captives for sacrifices--mostly children."

Temari shuddered.

"Fifty years the other clans met and decided that the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan must be eliminated. And they were."

"... and someone is trying to bring the clan back?" Temari whispered.

"Not so much the clan but whatever they were giving the sacrifices for."

"'For?'" Kankurou frowned. "They were trying to summon something? What, a demon?"

"We never found out. All I know is for the first time in history all the villages in all the countries came together, sending their most powerful elites, and attacked the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan together. They made sure to burn anything dealing with them, leaving nothing behind. Those that had nothing to do with the dark arts left the clan, joined different villages to start a new life for themselves. But if they're back..." Her hands closed into tight fists.

"If they're still around, then we'll destroy them all once and for all."

--

The pale woman looked at the closed door. She knew her kit was in there but she couldn't bring herself to open it and go in. Taking a deep breathe she wrapped her hand around the knob, turned it and pushed the door open. She slowly looked up. Pale blue eyes meet and locked with darker blue depths. Her breathe caught in her throat.

Naruto looked up from the scroll when he heard the door creek open. The scroll slipped from his hands to his lap as pale blue eyes found his.

Hidama closed the door behind her and silently walked over to his bed. His wounds had healed rather quickly--the bandage over his right eye had been removed. He could open his eye fully but the discoloration from the bruise remained. She reached out, gently touching the mark around his eye.

Naruto closed his eyes but that didn't stop the tears. Hidama wrapped her arms around him and slowly rocked him back and forth. Slowly his arms wrapped around her, holding onto her tightly. It was true, he wasn't imagining it!

"Mother," he managed to choke out. "You're back, you're finally back."

"That's right, kit. Forgive me, if I had known I would have never left and be damned with the consequences."

"That doesn't matter just don't leave me alone."

"I swear on my soul." She kissed the top of his head, glad to have him once more in her arms like this.

So warm. So inviting. So loved. Yes, this was what was missing. Iruka was a great father-figure, his classmates and teammates were great friends. Even Kakashi and Jiraya were okay people but this; this was what he wanted more than anything. He breathed in her scent of the moon and pure rain. After what seemed like an eternity he slowly pulled back to look up at her. "You still look the same," he said softly.

She smiled and gently wiped the tears back with her thumbs, tracing the whisker marks on his cheeks and the fading cut marring his face. "You've grown up so much. Iruka and the others have been taking good care of you."

He blinked at this. "Others?"

"Yes. I've meet your mentors and classmates. They're good people, kit."

"Heh yeah they're cool. But when did you go to Konoha?"

She sighed and carefully sat on the side of the bed. Still within reach to embrace him she held his hands in her own. "I was here when you came to see Gaara, seeking help. I wanted answers so Kankurou, Temari and I went to the village. I saw what happened to Iruka but he is alive. He's weak but he will live." She could see the immense relief on his face, making her smile a bit. "We learned who your attacker is but not their motives just yet. The sand siblings and I raced back here as fast as we could."

Naruto looked down at their hands; his sun-tanned skin so much darker than her milky-white hands. She was even paler than Hinata or Neji. "More than once I wanted to write to you, to ask you to come home. Iruka didn't know how to reach you. I thought... I thought you left because of me."

"Kit-"

"But I knew it wasn't true! I knew you were on some really important mission but I still missed you." He looked up at her, giving her a crooked smile. "Some reunion, ne?"

Hidama smiled and ruffled his hair. "Naruto... kit... you will make one fine leader one day."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." She was rewarded with a large grin that seemed to shine like the sun itself. _Yes Kazuo-kun, your son will most defiantly follow in your footsteps one day._

--

"Found him."

"Where?"

"The Village Hidden in the Sand, my lord."

"Suna, eh? Isn't that the village where you took that boy's blood?"

"It appears that the demon the kazekage, Gaara, once held is no longer within him. This is why his blood didn't react the way Naruto's did."

"Isn't Kyuubi the most powerful out of all the Tailed Beasts?"

"So it is said, my dear."

"My lord, there is something else you should know."

"…"

"She is there in Suna."

"Is that so? This is an unexpected surprise. Although, I have to admit I do like it."

"What shall we do about her?"

"Nothing, for now. But keep an eye on that other village."

"But they are in Suna. Should we not watch the sand village?"

"He'll return despite what has happened. After all," the leader smirked, "his loved ones are there."

"Yes my lord."

--

Jiraya sighed as he heard everything that had happened while he was gone. No wonder his old teammate was trying so hard to look for him. He looked at the seven-pointed shuriken with distaste. "Of all the things to come back and bite us in the ass," he mumbled. "Are you sure Naruto is safe?"

Tsunade nodded. "Hidama said as long as he was with her he would be safe. I believe her."

"Well that answered that question I've had on my mind for quite some time."

"There's something familiar about her though," Tsunade said quietly that Jiraya barely heard her.

"Familiar?" the white-haired man asked.

Tsunade looked surprised that he heard her. "When the Shadow of the Fallen Moon clan attacked Konoha--I know we were just over being toddlers… but do you remember a woman dressed in blue and wearing a fox mask?"

"Wearing a fox mask?" He scratched his head. "Maybe." He closed his eyes, trying to think back but it was hard. All he could really remember from that night so long ago was that it was unnaturally dark, as if all light just died out. Even touches couldn't pierce the darkness. But he remembered someone shouting something and the darkness over the village dispatched, revealing the moon. He tried to find the person but the only thing he was able to see was a streak of silver and blue.

"I think, maybe I did see someone. But I didn't get a good look."

The blonde sighed and sat back, resisting the urge to rub at the scar on her leg. "I've never been afraid of anyone before, but she's not like us. I think she could even beat you Jiraya."

The man wanted to scoff but she seemed dead serious. "Well, looks like I'll be staying in town for a while then."

--

Late that night, Taka sat on the rooftop of her apartment. She stared at the sky, mapping the constellations and the position of the half-moon. Her left hand came up, stopping just under her left eye, which she could now see clearly through. It was odd that it was only at nighttime that she could see perfectly. Daylight caused her eye to lose its sight.

Sighing, Taka climbed down to her window into her bedroom. She walked over to the small mirror above her dresser and stared at her reflection. The discoloration was still there in her left eye, bringing back too many bad memories.

The blonde boy--Naruto--reminded her so much of her family. Even remembering them now brought painful memories. She could never forget what happened to them. She could never forget how her family was killed in one night. She could never forget the pain she went through. Slowly she let her eyes close but it wouldn't change the past. What was done, was done.

_I wish I could have saved them all, but it wasn't enough,_ she thought to herself.

Turning away from the mirror, Taka walked over to her bed and knelt beside it. She reached under and pulled out a small ornate wooden box. It was gift from her grandfather on her seventeenth birthday--the only item she managed to save before escaping the tragedy that destroyed her life. She placed the box on her bed, admiring the details of craftsmanship her grandfather had no doubt painstakingly done to ensure that it would be perfect.

Taka ran her fingers over the intricate pattern of lines and circles, then traced over the engraving of her name on the lid. She opened the lid, hearing the faint squeak of the small hinges. She reached inside and pulled out a small cloth bag that fit within her palm. Taka untied the string and removed the single item the bag contained.

A seven pointed shuriken.

_"Almost fifty years ago, we were betrayed by our own people," her grandfather had told her. "Those who did not support the regent were imprisoned or used for sacrifices. The other clans took matters into their own hands and attacked. After what had become of the ones taken from their clans, I don't blame them. It was our sin."_

_"But we're still alive," Taka protested._

_"Those who joined the other clans to destroy the ones who fell to darkness were spared. We are all that is left of the Seventh Moon Clan, Taka," he stared into her eyes, "no matter what; you are never to let anyone you met outside our home know who you are. We are clan-less."_

"I am clan-less," she repeated. She ran her fingertips over the throwing star. It was all she had left of a once proud clan. Sighing she put the item back in the bag and placed that in the box, slowly closing the lid. But with her family gone she was the last. She sat on the bed and held the box on her lap, idly tracing the designs. But the dark sins have resurfaced.

She put the box under the bed and silently changed. No one knew the truth, all they knew was her family was gone but no one knew she was from the Seventh Moon. She pulled the covers back and lay in her bed but she couldn't sleep. Naruto was in danger and she would have to teach him everything she knew. She refused to lose another person to past sins.

_Never again._

--

"What can you tell me about Taka?"

Gaara looked at Hidama as the two walked along the darkened streets. Thanks to Shukaku, the kazekage retained insomnia.

"Not much," he started, "she was found roughly five years ago by a patrol unit. She was covered in blood and had a lot of bruises--her left eye was damaged so that's why it's discolored. I remember that she kept screaming 'why' over and over."

"Any explanations as to what happened?" she asked.

"None. The patrol searched but all they could find was the remains of a home. It looked like there was a surprise attack, everything having been burnt down." He paused. "She's the last of her kind."

"How nice. But something feels like its missing. What else do you know?"

"That's it. She's refused to speak about her family or what's happened. I've never pushed her for answers."

"Sounds fair." They were quiet for a moment as they continued walking. "I want her to come with us when we return to Konoha."

"I was thinking along the same lines. She's one of the few people I trust and-" He slowed to a stop. Even with the raccoon dog gone some of the older citizens of the village feared him.

Hidama looked at him and reached up to gently tilt his face up to meet hers. "Whether you realize it or not, you were never a monster and neither was Shukaku. But even with him gone you still retained some of his powers so that's something." She let her hand drop but blinked when he wrapped his hand around hers.

"... I wish I had met you earlier in life." She just smiled and squeezed his hand back. Regardless of whom they were born to this young man and the blonde ninja were both her sons and like any mother she would protect them with her life. Hopefully together, they would get through this ordeal alive and unharmed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

Taka cracked her right eye open and looked at Naruto sitting across from, twitching and moving ever so slightly. "You do know that meditation is essential for a ninja."

"I know," the blonde boy sighed in frustration.

The two were sitting lotus position on the roof above Taka's apartment. The past couple days had been very long for the exiled Konoha ninja. Once Naruto fully healed and received the all clear from Teijo, Taka made good on her word. She had started teaching him basic techniques (even though Naruto grumbled about knowing already) and slowly moved him on to the more physical. Taka had kept them to a near minimum thanks to Teijo's stern warning.

He tried so hard to keep still but it was very difficult. He wasn't used to sitting still for too long, he got bored easily. He chuckled to himself as he remembered all the times he would leave Iruka's classes during the day with his friends. Sure he get yelled at when he was caught but it was still fun. Sighing he focused his mind to relax but it was difficult.

"How long do I have to be like this?" he finally asked.

"I'll let you know when we're done but you need to clear your mind. Try to slow down your breathing and lower your heart rate."

"Fine fine." His brow formed a crease as he tried to picture something to calm his thoughts. He tried everything but suddenly he could see himself running through a forest. He wasn't sure why but he felt so calm and relaxed. The forest broke in a lush and large clearing. But he'd never seen a clearing so peaceful and serene.

_Are these Kyuubi's thoughts?_ he asked himself. This had happened a few times--while he would be sleeping he would offend dream of the wilderness far beyond Konoha, to places he had never been to before. He took deep breathes and could feel his heart beat slowing down, slowly moving in time with his breathing.

But something was different. Off towards the horizon, a lone figure stood--female from the body shape. The long hair was caught in the wind.

_Mother?_ Naruto thought since he couldn't see the woman clearly due to the position of the sun. It didn't feel like Hidama though, but the blonde knew there was some kind of connection to her.

The woman turned, only the right eye visible, and then both eyes turned into the red slit orbs Naruto had when Kyuubi's power began to consume him.

Naruto gasped, breaking out of his trance, which also caused Taka to break hers.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"…Yeah," Naruto said as he calmed himself. "Sorry."

"Let's try it once more. Ready?"

He nodded as he felt his heart calm. Closing his eyes he concentrated. But he wasn't the only one training. Hidama was helping Gaara to train as well. In a matter of days they would return to Konoha and track down the killers that were framing him.

_I don't think they're gonna take me back so easily even if Tsunade orders them to leave me alone._

--

Kakashi walked into Iruka's room. The instructor was still unconscious but his wounds were healing--and rather fast according to Sakura. Grabbing a chair, Kakashi pulled it over to Iruka's bed and sat reversed, resting his arms on the back.

"I don't know what to tell you," Kakashi sighed, "Naruto is still in Suna but he'll be back in a few days… I don't know how everyone's going to react to that. But I do want him home. He's a good kid; he wouldn't do this to you or anyone else. It's not the same without him, you know? Too quiet with him gone."

He sighed as he closed his eyes, unable to look at the still form. "You would have been proud of your former students. First time I ever saw them defy their parents like that in the open. They knew Naruto would never hurt you, they trusted him too much. The other shinobi and I have talked with them as well. They admitted that Naruto was a big mouth, always loud, and never respected anyone but they also said he loved this village with everything he had and how he always said he would one day become hokage. Some of the adults are starting to rethink things but most of them still don't trust him. Feels like a losing battle." He paused there, trying to recollect his thoughts on what to say. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he admired the teacher lying in the bed right now. He proved to care about his students more than any teacher he had seen before.

"I wish you would wake up and tell everyone what really happened but they won't believe you. Still..." he sighed and looked down at him quietly. "Don't worry Iruka, Naruto will be back. He's not going to give up on you or anything else." He smiled to himself lightly if strained. "I think he gets that from that woman, Hidama." He looked up sharply when he thought he heard something.

"... kashi..."

The silver-haired ninja moved from the chair closer to the bed. He leaned down. "Iruka?"

Slowly, the other man's eyes opened and tried to focus on the half-hidden face beside him. "… Kakashi…"

"Iruka," Kakashi's eye widened. He bolted from the bed to the door, yelling for Sakura and Hinata. He raced back to the bed and dropped to both knees. "Iruka."

"… Naruto…"

"He's safe."

"No…" Iruka shook his head weakly as the two medics ran in. "He's in danger… They… they want him… Kyuubi… Shadow… Fallen Moon…"

Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _So it was them._ "Iruka, do you remember who attacked you?"

"No face…" Iruka gasped out. "No face… nothing… Wanted Kyuubi… loose… that's why… attacked…"

_Attacked you so that Naruto would go into a rage like he did when he thought Sasuke was dead,_ Kakashi thought. "It didn't happen--he was too much in shock when he saw you."

Hinata checked his vitals as Sakura tried to get him to relax yet he refused and tried to sit up. "Iruka-san please! You're not completely healed."

"... Naruto..."

"He's safe. He's in Suna," the silver-haired jounin said as he rested his hand on the other man's shoulders.

That made the teacher pause in his struggles but he refused to lie down. "Need... to speak... with Tsunade..." he whispered.

"I'll get her! Hinata, make sure he says in bed." And with that the pink-haired chunin was gone, racing to find her mentor.

The pale and shy heiress tried to coax the teacher to lay back but he refused to listen. "I'll find some more pillows so you can lean against them," she said softly and hurried out for the storage closet on the floor. That left Kakashi to tend to the teacher.

"Kakashi..." The shinobi looked at the teacher. "You mentioned... a woman's name... what was it?"

"Hidama. She claims to be Naruto's mother." He looked in surprised when the teacher began to shake. "Iruka, are you alright?" He rested his hand on his back but blinked in surprise.

Iruka Umino was laughing! "She came back... I knew she would come back... Naruto, is in safe hands..." He sighed and weakly reached up to rub his eyes. "She'll protect him."

Kakashi looked at him. "You know her?"

Iruka nodded. "She left Naruto with me… and Hokage Sarutobi… to watch over him."

"So… Hidama is his mother."

"Not by blood. She took him in after his mother died in childbirth."

"Which meant that she was there when Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto," Kakashi summed. _But why did she call him her 'kit'?_

Hinata chose that time to return with pillows and, with Kakashi's help, arranged them so Iruka could sit up. He was quiet before turning to the quiet girl. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Not very long, a few days at the most," she said softly. "We almost thought you wouldn't make it..."

"I can't die yet, I made a promise to someone very close." Tsunade came in, panting a bit as she took in the fact that Iruka was awake and looking a lot better.

"I'll be damn... you finally decided to wake up, Iruka," she said as she entered the room. "Sakura tells me you saw your attacker."

He nodded, seriousness written all over his face. "I saw him. He took me by surprise, said something about teachers being weak but I proved him wrong. He wore a mask but when I torn it off I saw that he had no face. It was as if someone had erased it off but he moved faster than anyone I have ever seen. For a moment, I thought he was going to kill me but I faked it. That's when he said he was hoping the vessel would find me first," he said coldly.

Her light brown eyes widen as did the girls'. "You mean he knew about the nine-tailed fox!"

The teacher nodded. "He was planning on it. He wanted Kyuubi to be released and destroy the village but I guess it backfired on him. He said something about the Shadow of the Fallen Moon, I think."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "Did he say anything about the other people who had been killed before he went after you?" Kakashi turned back to the injured man.

"No," Iruka shook his head, "not that I remember. Naruto can't come back here. They'll be waiting for him."

"And it's not like the rest of the village will welcome him back with open arms," Tsunade grunted. "Even with my orders or your word, Iruka."

"But Hidama said they'll be returning in a week and it'll take that long to send a message out," Kakashi pointed out.

"He can't come!" The teacher winced a bit when he moved too fast. "They want the demon fox."

"Naruto isn't going to give up," Sakura added. "I don't care who these people are but Naruto is my teammate and I won't just stand by as he's hunted down like this." Hinata slowly nodded. Naruto was her friend and she would stand by him no matter what.

The 5th hokage looked at them and sighed. "We'll know by the end of the week."

--

Gaara concentrated as a wall of sand rose, blocking the kunais from touching him. But the sand alerted him from another assault from behind. Another wall of sand rose but not fast enough. The shuriken skidded off his shoulder, cutting only the sleeve.

"Getting better but the idea is to dodge all attacks," Hidama said. She easily caught the weapons as they were thrown in her direction. "Remember, trust all your senses and try to picture where they'll strike. If possible use that to your advantage."

"Alright." He took a deep breathe and released it, letting the sand fall. Watching him closely she released several shurikens into his direction. Using her chakra she manipulated the weapons to slice through the air at abnormal curves and speeds.

Gaara focused, sensing them all and summoned the sand up before his feet, blocking the shurikens. But that wasn't it. Something else was being thrown at him, causing the sand wall to crumble. He looked at Hidama.

"One attack can be a distraction for another," she said and gestured to his left.

Gaara looked down, seeing the short sword next to his foot. Growling in frustration, the kazekage picked up the blade and walked over to the pale woman.

She stood there calmly, watching him. He was upset and she knew it but it was for his own good. He stopped short, still holding her sword tightly in his hand. Having lost Shukaku he felt so weak and defenseless; he still had to concentrate on using the Sand Armor. He couldn't use most of his attacks and he couldn't control the sand the same way he used to. It was all pointless.

"I'll never be the same as when I had the sand demon," he said coldly. "What's the use with all this pointless training? This is stu-"

A pale hand reached out and slapped him. It caught him completely off guard, causing him to stumble back, dropping the sword. Gaining his footing he reached up only to find the sand armor broken and his cheek stinging. Hidama slowly lowered her hand.

"I never want to hear you speak like that ever again, Gaara," she said coolly. "You relied too much on Shukaku and not enough on your abilities. And this training is not pointless; it's to help you stay strong."

"I'm not stron-"

"You are strong, you just refuse to accept it." Reaching out she turned him around to face the village but didn't remove her hands from his shoulders.

"It was unfair that they sealed the one-tailed raccoon dog in you but if you were weak you would have been consumed by him long ago. You made sure you were always in control, you tried to use the abilities granted to you to help those around you, you saved Konoha's ninjas with those same powers, and you didn't give into death. Tell me; are those the abilities of a weak boy? Or a strong kazekage?" She could feel him lightly tremble but stepped closer, letting their bodies touch and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He was slightly shorter than Naruto but that didn't matter as she nuzzled his injured cheek, letting her eyes close.

"I tell you this because I care," she whispered.

Her words seemed to echo in his mind. Someone... someone cared about him... she didn't fear him and she didn't hate him. She cared. He closed his eyes, trying to stop his body from trembling but emotions were running wild in his heart and mind. He shifted, feeling her arms draw away but before she could pull away completely he turned and did one thing he hadn't done even as a child. He embraced her tightly, clinging to her like a lost child. But then again, that's what he truly was. A lost little boy who'd been feared most of his life.

Slowly her hands slid from his shoulders to embrace him just as tightly. He was still shaking but she felt tears slowly coursing down his cheeks. She sighed and tenderly kissed the kanji tattooed on his forehead. He shivered but she held him tighter. "So right pup, just let it all out. I'll never betray you."

"... I'm not strong, not like you and Naruto," he said, muffled through her shirt. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"You can and you will. Just remember this, true strength lies within." He nodded but didn't let go; she didn't mind. She gently played with his blood red hair, seeing how different yet alike her sons were. _I wish I could have taken both of you from here but what's done is done. I'm not leaving you two anytime soon. _"You ready to train some more?"

He shook his head, refusing to let go of her. "Not yet."

"Okay, pup." Around them the sand swirled silently.

--

The week went by too slow for Iruka. While his injuries healed properly and he was able to get himself out of bed, he still had a long recovery road ahead of him. The teacher stood by the window, looking out; his right arm rested in a sling so he had the robe draped over his shoulders.

Iruka looked out at the village, old memories coming back from when Kyuubi attacked his home. He especially remembered when he met a mysterious, pale woman with a blue-eyed, blonde baby.

_"His name is Naruto," the pale-haired woman said with a smile._

_Iruka slowly walked over to her and looked at the five-week-old baby in her arms. "Is he yours?"_

_"Only in spirit, not blood," she answered, and looked into the young teen's eyes. "He will need guidance when he reaches your age. You must be there for him."_

_He looked up at her in surprise. "Why me? I don't know how to act like a parent."_

_"Then become his friend. Show him someone cares whether he lives or dies."_

_"... Are you sure you can trust me?" She just smiled at him gently, making him blush._

_"You know what it's like to grow up alone." Carefully she placed the baby in his arms, showing him how to hold the small bundle without dropping him. Slowly, bright blue eyes opened and looked up at the young boy. Then he smiled. Iruka couldn't help but smile back and wonder how anyone could find this innocent baby evil. Demon fox or not, he wasn't the one that killed his parents._

_Hidama smiled. "You've made your choice. One day I will have to leave Konoha, but I know I can trust you to care for him." She gently let her fingers brush over a whiskered cheek, making the blonde baby coo. "No matter what he'll always be my kit."_

_He looked at her questionably but she didn't answer. He looked down at his charge and smiled once more. "I'll be everything he needs, that's my promise as a ninja."_

"Have I?" Iruka said quietly. "Have I kept my promise, Hidama?"

Turning away from the window, he slowly padded back to the bed and sat on the edge. The mattress squeaking in protest at the same time Iruka grunted from the twinges of pain dancing over his body.

"Glad to see you up and about."

Iruka looked over to the door and Tsunade walked in.

"Are they here?" Iruka asked. "Any word?"

The hokage shook her head. "I'll take a guess that they'll be here before sunset."

He sighed, feeling a bit disappointed. He was hoping they would have been here already despite his concerns.

Tsunade noticed this and silently closed the door behind her so on one could listen in on their conversation. "He'll come; he won't give up, Iruka. You should know that."

"I know... I'm just worried about him."

"So am I." What neither realized was that Konoha's number one hyper active ninja was already here.

The shinobi at the gates looked over the badges then at the four people standing before him and his partner. The red head they immediately recognized as the kazekage of Suna Village, the second was a pale beauty of a woman he remembered from a week ago, the third was an attractive lady, and the fourth was a young man. Everything seemed to be in order. "Reason for visit?" he asked.

"I must speak to the hokage," Gaara replied; "It's concerning a ninja from here."

"Name?" the other asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." His eyes narrowed when the men snorted but handed them back their badges. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. He's no ninja. We don't allow heartless killers who kill their own people become ninja much less become hokage. Like he could ever reach such a goal!"

The brunette growled low in his voice, his colored eyes turning red but it quickly faded when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He forced himself to relax. The other guard noticed this and looked up at the woman.

"What's his problem?"

"My cousin is tired. It's been a long journey and we're looking forward to relax for a bit before returning," Taka said calmly. They seemed to buy it as they were allowed to enter the village but she didn't remover her hand. "For a moment I thought you were going to explode."

"I almost did," Naruto said through his teeth. "I know I pulled my share of stunts but the moment something goes wrong, they blame me."

_I know that feeling,_ Taka thought.

"Gaara!"

The group stopped and Naruto moved a bit behind Taka as Sakura ran to them. Granted that his hair was now brown (thanks to Taka's suggestion to dye it) and his whiskers were covered with a deep blue face paint--inverse triangles with a line through the center and one at the point (also Taka's idea)--the exiled ninja didn't want anyone to recognize him just yet. Naruto considered himself lucky that the sentries pretty much ignored him.

Gaara gave a quick nod to the pink-haired girl. "Where is Tsunade?"

"She's with Iruka."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"He's awake and doing much better."

Naruto sighed quietly in relief, and then felt Taka's right hand close around his left.

"Gaara, is Naruto okay?" Sakura asked.

The red head nodded. "I need to speak with Tsunade."

"And I with Iruka," said Hidama. "We might as well all go to his room then."

Sakura nodded and led the group to the hospital.

The young medic asked how they were doing, their trip here, but also tried to get more about Naruto. The disguised blonde couldn't help but smile at that. His friends really were concerned about his well-being. Arriving at the hospital they were led to Iruka's room only to find that the leader of the Hidden Leaf village was there. Iruka looked up at them, recognition settling in when he noticed the pale woman. "Hidama..." he whispered.

She stepped forward, looking him over, and gave him a cool smile. "Been years Iruka," she spoke.

"It has and you still look the same." he tried smiling but he couldn't. "Hidama, I'm sorry. I tried to keep my promise to keep Naruto safe but I failed. I'm a terrible parent-"

"Don't say that Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he quickly went to him and hugged him as tight as he could. "You're the best parent I ever had next to mother! I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." He could feel tears running down his cheeks, smearing the paint. "I'm sorry."

It hurt yes being embraced tightly but once he recognized the voice the pain didn't matter. He reached up with his good arm and immediately hugged the boy back. "N-Naruto...?" Tsunade stared and Sakura gasped behind her hands.

The blonde turned brunette nodded against his shoulder. "I had to come back, I couldn't stay away. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done."

"Don't be," Iruka patted the boy's back, "it wasn't your fault."

"Naruto…" Sakura just about whispered. "I didn't even notice… I mean, I saw you but I didn't realize…"

"Amazing what a little bit of face paint and hair dye can do," Taka smiled, "as well as changing the wardrobe."

"Indeed," Gaara let a slight grin appear. The outfit Naruto had on was one of Gaara's but Taka modified it to fit the Konoha ninja and changed it a little--taking off the symbol that was meant for the kazekage was the major change.

Naruto moved back from Iruka, the face paint was smudged and ran down to his neck from the tears.

Iruka gave his former student a quick look-over. "Nice outfit, but black isn't really you, Naruto.

"For now he'll have to wear it," said Hidama. "If the other villagers discover he's returned-"

"They won't hesitate to kill me," said Naruto as he wiped his cheeks with a towel Sakura handed him.

Tsunade frowned, knowing even if she ordered them not to harm the boy they would find someway around it. She looked up at the woman. "You kept your promise."

Hidama gave her a cold stare. "I always do." She looked back at Iruka. "We can't let anyone outside this room know Naruto is back. I am not taking any chances so for the time being, Naruto is Kenji, Taka's cousin from Suna."

The young ninja made a face at the name. "I hate that name," he grumbled but didn't argue to change. Iruka chuckled then sighed.

"I'm glad your back but the ones who attacked me are no doubt watching the village. They'll find out he's here sooner or later."

"That's why we're here," Gaara spoke up. "We know who the attacker is but we're still not sure about their motives."

"Who's our enemy?"

"Shadow of the Fallen Moon." The blonde woman winced as her scar throbbed and Taka quietly hid her emotions. "The clan was supposed to have been wiped out 50 years ago but looks like some of them managed to survive. It seems they want Kyuubi's powers."

"They won't be able to control Kyuubi," said Hidama.

"So why attack me?" Iruka asked. "Why try to send Naruto into a frenzied rage?"

"Because the Shadow of the Fallen Moon failed to destroy Konoha," Tsunade spoke quietly. "They're probably the same ones who killed the villagers we found. Shift the blame to Naruto, and when whoever attacked you, Iruka, no doubt was planning the aftermath."

"Fortunately, that plan didn't completely fall through," Kakashi spoke as he entered.

Hidama frowned at the masked ninja as he walked past her.

Kakashi clapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Welcome back."

He smiled up at his mentor. "Hey Kakashi-sensei."

"Wait, Fallen Moon... I've heard about it but not the whole story," the teacher confessed. "Can someone explain?"

"They weren't always called that. They were known as the Seventh Moon, everything revolved around seven points," Taka began. "They were like any other clan but some of them wanted power and used the dark arts to get it. They kidnapped people from the surrounding villages, mostly children, and used them as sacrifices to gain power and strength beyond anything you can imagine. They were slowly destroying a once proud name..." It hurt for her to remember that she was now clan-less.

"The leaders of the villages couldn't take it anymore so they put their differences aside and formed an alliance to wipe them out. It took days--though it felt like years--but we did it. I had thought we had killed every one of them but I was wrong."

"You sound as if you were there," Kakashi pointed out only to have her glare at him coldly.

"I was there. Even the best of the best couldn't stop them so they call for outside help. I answered the call. The last stand was here in Konoha and we won but those who rejected the dark arts were spared. The clan disbanded and joined other families." Sliding her pack from her shoulder she opened it and removed a carefully wrapped item before throwing it at the Copy Hound. "Tell me this isn't proof of my skills."

He looked as her before slowly unwrapping the item. He nearly dropped it and Tsunade gasped as she took it from his hands to look at it closer. It was a porcelain mask all ANBU wore only hers was the shape of a sleek fox with a silver and blue pattern but there was no insignia of a village on it. The hokage looked up at Hidama, her eyes wide.

"You saved me... from being killed that night..." she whispered. The other woman nodded.

"Why did you stay here after the battle?" Taka asked softly.

"I was asked to stay. I was here when Kyuubi attacked but unlike most idiots here I didn't attack him. Demons don't attack out of the blue like that and the Yondaime knew this as well as I did. He ended up sealing the fox into a baby." She looked over at Naruto. "He wanted the child to be seen as a hero but sadly your mother didn't survive the labor and died. When everyone turned their back on you it took everything I had not to kill them all so I took you in." She closed her eyes tightly, her hands forming into fists tight enough for her nails to break the skin of her palms.

"I will not let those murders take away either of my sons away from me."

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: Wow, this is getting interesting.

Shadow: Indeedy.

Janime: I feel sorry for Naruto having to dye his hair

Shadow: But he'd be one dead ninja if he wasn't in disguise.

Janime: (sigh) Most of the villagers are such idiots.

Shadow: Tell me about it. Thought blue paint is a nice touch.

Janime: Better than Kankurou's red paint.

Shadow: LOL It looks like he lost a fight with lipstick!

Janime: You're terrible. Well the drama is slowly unfolding.

Shadow: But we have a lot more planned for later on.

Janime: So stay tuned to for further updates.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

"How does Kankurou stand wearing this stuff on his face day in and day out?" Naruto asked as he finished washing the blue face paint off his cheeks.

"I don't know," Gaara answered. "I'm beginning to think it's permanent."

Naruto wiped his face with a towel and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The good news was that the minor disguise was keeping him alive and avoiding attention. The bad news was that he had to put the face paint on whenever he had to leave the room Tsunade had arranged for them to stay in, and that he'd have to wait for his hair to grow out to be rid of the brown dye.

Sighing, the exiled ninja tossed the towel into the empty laundry basket. He looked at Gaara through the mirror. "So what's next?"

He shrugged. "Hidama said we wait. If the ones who attacked you are watching they'll find someway to draw you out."

"I hate waiting but can't argue with her." Stepping out of the bathroom he sat on one of the beds. "Hey Gaara, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"I'm not stopping you." The kazekage sat on a cushy chair, taking the brief moment to relax.

"How do you know mother?"

The young man was silent for a long moment before taking a deep breath and slowly released it. "Happened a long time ago, after the chuurin exams. With my father dead I was selected to be the next kazekage. That didn't settle well with most of the people here but no one dare say anything. Before Shukaku was ripped from me, I lost control of him. All the pressures of being kazekage, knowing that everyone still feared me, knowing that they didn't want a monster as their leader was wearing me down." He closed his eyes briefly then opened them slowly.

"I remember walking out of the tower; I could feel Shukaku stirring within me. He was restless and he knew I was losing my focus so I left Suna and wondered around the deserts, hoping Shukaku would get bored and leave me alone. I was wrong. Before I knew it I lost control. Shukaku wanted blood and had his sights on my village but he never got that far." He still remembered when he first met the pale woman.

_It was nighttime, the full moon shined brightly in the darken sky, the golden sands turned silver. She looked like a ghost with her pale features and clothing but he could hear her heart beat, could almost taste the blood flowing through her. With a roar he charged at the stranger, intent on satisfying his hunger and blood lust._

_He never got a single drop._

_She moved swiftly and gracefully, dodging every attack he threw. Even as the sand swallowed her more than once she managed to find her way free. Not once did she retaliate or try to run away, didn't even speak a word. It took most of the night but Shukaku was getting tired of chasing his supposed prey around. The woman didn't seem the least bit tired as she approached him, didn't show the least bit of fear when he growled at her; her armored hand was glowing brightly he it wasn't charka, it was something much higher. So focused on her hand he didn't notice her other one until the fist landed right between his eyes. While dazed she shouted something he couldn't understand then struck him in the chest with her glowing hand, as hard as she could with the heel of her palm._

_To Gaara it felt like he couldn't breathe, that he was drowning but then he felt an immense relief, like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The young man heard the one-tailed demon shriek in pain and terror--which was new for him--then felt control being thrusted into his hands. He fell to the sands on his hands and knees, gasping for air and trembling violently. He knew the stranger was there, watching him so he closed his eyes, expecting death but it never came. Instead he felt a hand rest atop his head, gently petting his hair._

_"So this is what happened to the great sand demon." That same hand moved to cup his chin and lift his face to meet hers. Now he had a close look of her ethereal beauty: smooth pale skin like ivory without a single flaw, silver white hair pooled around her like a waterfall, and icy blue eyes that didn't judge him. "You're just a child."_

_He frowned and slapped her hand away. "You don't have the right to call me names."_

_"If I wanted to insult you I would have. What's your name?"_

_"... Gaara."_

_She slowly stood, offering her hand to him. "Call me Hidama."_

"She stayed in Suna for a while, helped me learn to control Shukaku better. In fact, when she was around he refused to show himself. He was afraid of her. Temari and Kankurou didn't trust her but I did. She was everything to me and more, she was... my mother." He barely whispered that word but the brunette heard it.

"Why did she leave?" Naruto asked softly.

"She didn't say but I could tell she didn't want to. The day she left, she made me promise to be the greatest kazekage Suna had ever seen and that if Shukaku ever got out of control, she would be back. That was almost three years ago."

"Yeah, but Shukaku's not in you anymore," Naruto pointed out. "Maybe she found that he's gone."

Gaara shook his head. "He's not completely gone. I guess there's still some kind of connection with him, very faint but it's there. Like a small part of him was left with me."

"That explains why you're still stronger than a regular ninja."

"True." _But you are stronger than I am,_ Gaara didn't say out loud.

Naruto then stretched out on the bed, placing his hands under the pillow. "Hidama is my mother," he started, "and she's also your mother."

Gaara looked at Naruto, surprised that the other ninja had heard.

The former blonde looked at the red head with a cheeky grin. "So does this mean I can call you 'bro'?"

He blinked. "We're not related by blood," he said slowly.

"We aren't related to mother either but she calls us her sons. So why not?"

Why not? There was no reason for him not accept it. Looking at the young ninja, he felt his lips twitched as he gave him a smile. It was more of a smirk but it was close enough. "Brother."

Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Now he had a family.

--

Hidama stood next to the chair Iruka was sitting in near the Hokage's desk. Tsunade was sitting on the other side, elbows on top of the polished wood and her fingertips touching. Kakashi stood on the other side of the room not wanting to get to close to Hidama unless necessary.

"There is no doubt that the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan still exists," the pale woman said, "and trying to start their old tricks again."

Tsunade sighed and shut her eyes briefly. "I'm afraid you're right."

"But why Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Kyuubi has been sealed within him for this long and there were only a couple occasions when Kyuubi's power started to emerge-"

"It's not just Kyuubi's power they're after," Hidama interrupted. "They'll also want his blood. That's why I wanted Gaara to come with me--because of Shukaku. Even though Shukaku is no longer inside, they will still try to see if his blood has any power residue left."

The teacher looked up at her, eyes wide. "Then they'll be after him as well?"

"Possibly. I'm not one to take chances, and those two work well together."

"I've already sent messages to all the other leaders in the surrounding countries but I haven't received any replies back." The hokage sighed heavily. "If only we knew where they were hiding we could attack them and finally be rid of them."

"They're choosing to ignore this threat, burying their heads in the ground like spineless cowards," the woman hissed angrily. "Fools like them have no right to be leaders."

"We're on our own then," Kakashi observed. "Our only option is to wait until they make their next move."

"Unfortunately, yes. I already have the shinobi on high alert to contact me if they see anything wrong."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Try to act as if nothing is wrong. If I tell everyone that the Shadow of the Fallen Moon is back they'll either ignore the threat and continue to blame Naruto, cause a panic in which the enemy will have the perfect opportunity to send in a spy, or a mix of both," the pale blonde counted off her fingers. "Iruka, you and the other teachers will continue teaching classes but if there is an attack-"

"I know what to do. It wouldn't be the first time the village was infiltrated." He meant it as a light jest but no one cracked a smile. Besides, that's how they lost the Sandaime those years ago.

--

Taka walked the streets of Konoha, taking in the sights and sounds. A group of small children ran past her and she smiled a little, which then was replaced by sadness.

_I was like them once,_ Taka thought, _not a care in the world, not worrying about adult things, dreaming child-dreams…_

And then it was all taken from her.

Sighing, Taka changed her direction. When she looked up, the young woman saw the cliff side with the five previous Hokages' faces engraved in the stone.

Taka smiled as Naruto's voice flittered through her mind as he went on about how he "expressed his creativity" by painting the first four Hokage's faces just before he graduated.

It was funny to think how he did that much in such a short amount of time and how he would easily evade the guards. Iruka had been the only one who ever caught him but then before the day ended he would treat the blonde to ramen. She bit her lip to stifle her laughter but continued walking.

_Around him I feel like I don't have a worry in the world,_ she thought to herself. _Even Lord Gaara seems more open around him--like a boy his age should act._

The blonde had an inviting personality that made one feel like they could be who they wanted to be, dropping all masks.

_Well, not everything. _She looked up, swearing she heard something but there was nothing. Shrugging, she continued her walk even as a large form moved through the bushes, following her.

--

Jiraiya didn't know exactly why he stuck around Konoha. Tsunade was holding herself together; Kakashi wasn't bothering him for an autograph; Naruto was apparently safe due to word of mouth; and Iruka was awake and seemingly well on the road to full recovery.

But Jiraiya had stayed.

Tsunade threatened him to kill him this time if he tried peaking into the women's onsen again.

_But she didn't say anything about peaking at the lovely ladies, _he smirked to himself. This young lady he was following was pretty and new. So odds are she didn't know about him or his habits.

Taka sighed, scratching the back of her head. Gaara and Naruto were hanging out together and Hidama was talking with the Hokage. _I wonder if I should wait for her, head back to the rooms, or wander around some more, _she wondered. Though exploring the village might be nice. It had been a long time since she left Suna.

Five years she had lived in the Sand Village, and earned the trust and respect of the people there. Yet she never asked to be a part of the clan. A well trained aspiring ninja, she had overheard one of the teachers comment about her to Gaara roughly seven months after the patrol group had found her.

_But I cannot be a part of them,_ Taka thought, _I am clan-less._

The rustling in the bushes behind her to her right caught her attention. Taka turned around and found herself staring at a man with long spiky white hair, a red line going down both cheeks, wearing a deep red and grey outfit, and a kanji on his forehead protector.

The man smiled in what he thought was a charming smile as he approached her. "Sorry didn't mean to disturb you, miss," he said.

She nodded slowly to him, watching him warily. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jiraiya. Perhaps you've heard of me? But I would like to ask you something."

"... Alright."

"Would you pose naked for me? It's for my upcoming book."

The color drained from Taka's face then she turned red and narrowed her eyes.

The next thing Jiraiya knew, he saw Taka's back as she stormed away while looking through the hole in the wall of the cloth merchant's stand. And he was in great pain.

"I'll take that as a 'no'…" he groaned.

--

Naruto slurped the ramen Kakashi brought for him as requested by Iruka. As much as the father figure wanted to deliver the ramen himself, Iruka had to go back to his hospital room--the teacher wasn't completely out of the woods yet so to speak.

The silver-haired jounin smiled behind his mask, watching as he ate. "It's still strange seeing you with brown hair now," he commented.

"Tell me about it. And I have to use that greasy make-up to hide these." The young ninja pointed to the whisker scars along his cheeks.

"Once this whole ordeal is over you won't have any reason to hide anymore."

"Can't wait. How's everyone though? Sakura is the only one who comes to visit and Gaara can walk around Konoha without having to hide."

"Sasuke knows you're back. He figured it out quickly but the others… some of their parents are still upset at having their children try to defend a murderer but they don't care. You're still their friend. And they're worried about you all as well."

Naruto was quiet as he set the bowl on the table. "I want to see them, tell them not to worry but I can't. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," he said softly then smiled lightly. "And if I did that mother would have my head."

"Somehow I can see that." The elite rubbed his shoulder, still remembering how fast she moved. "Is she really your mother? Why raise a child that isn't hers-"

"Why are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" came a cool question, making both of them jump and look at the doorway. Hidama stood there, this time wearing gray pants hanging on her hips and a pale blue shirt that revealed her tone stomach but both sleeves were fishnet, the right one covering the back of her hand to her elbow in the same material as the shirt and the left just around her elbow. She still wore the golden wrist guard on her right hand. Moving fluidly she took the empty bowl.

"Naruto, from now on you'll only eat ramen once a week. I want you on a steady and normal diet."

"But this was from Iuka-sensei! I couldn't just throw it away!" he whined.

"That's fine but I don't want you to end up sick. And don't whine."

He opened his mouth to complain but quietly shut it when she looked at him. "Okay. Can I go outside?"

"After you put on the face paint. And take your brother."

Naruto looked over to Gaara, who had been sitting quietly in a chair on the far side of the room, giving Naruto and Kakashi some time to talk and listen about the events in Konoha. The two boys grinned at each other.

Footsteps stormed to the room accompanied by a sputtering female voice. Naruto was just about to bolt to the bathroom but as the voice became clearer, he recognized it as Taka.

_Man, I've never heard her angry before,_ Naruto thought.

Taka walked into the room, a disgusted look on her face but everyone could tell that she was fuming.

"What happened?" Hidama asked.

Taka growled. "Some guy who could pass as my father asked me to pose naked for him for a book!"

Silence took hold of the room save for Taka's frustrated breathing.

"Did he have long white hair and red face paint," Kakashi asked.

She nodded, still fuming angrily.

"I didn't know Jiraiya was in town."

"Ero-sensei is here?" Naruto blinked then quickly looked at the ladies. "Whatever you do don't go to the public baths! At least until he leaves!"

Hidama was about to ask but noticed a small book that silver-haired jounin was seemingly trying to hide in his jacket. Frowning she moved swiftly and grabbed the book. "Make Out Paradise?" She opened it and flipped through the pages. After a moment she looked over the cover. "You say he's your mentor, kit?"

"Yeah. But he's such a pervert! He always wants me to do my Sexy no Jutsu for his books and when he gets caught I get in trouble too!" he complained. "Kakashi-sensei always reads his stupid books too even when he's suppose to be training me, Sakura, and Sasuke!"

"Really?" She looked at him and the jounin froze. When she held the book out to him he slowly reached for it but before he could touch it the book erupted into flames. He pulled back but the flames quickly turned the book into fine ash. "That, was the most disgusting, pathetic, and mindless dribble I have ever seen."

He blinked at the ashes of his favorite book and frowned. "You have problem with explicit sex scenes?" he asked coolly. Hidama snorted as her eyes harden, resisting the urge to break his jaw.

"From what I've seen in my life travels I could give this 'author' several hundred pointers. I'm disgusted that he calls this literature even if it is porn. A child could write a better story then this idiot." She made to move past him but stopped and looked at him closely.

"By the way, the next time I see you read that trash in front of my sons, their friends, or any child for that matter; I'll show you what I learned during my travels. Not all of it was willing or pleasant." At that last statement her pupils went slitted and she bared her fangs at him before walking past him.

"Boys, be back before dinner. Gaara, make sure he doesn't eat any ramen whatsoever."

"I will," Gaara nodded and ignored the look Naruto gave him. "Well, she's right about the ramen. If you eat it at the rate you do, someone will put two and two together."

"I know," Naruto sighed, "but there's nothing else I really like." He looked at Taka with a smile. "But maybe I can eat sukiyaki."

The single woman laughed. "Well, since there is a kitchen downstairs, I'll make it for you. However, I really don't feel like going back out anytime soon if that hentai is out there."

"I can have the ingredients brought here for you," Kakashi said when he finished sweeping up the charred remains of his book.

"Don't bother," Naruto got off the bed. "Gaara and I will get them. I need to get out for a bit anyways."

"It's only fair," Gaara agreed. "But if anyone says that you look familiar-"

"We head straight back here," Naruto finished. "And I also keep my mouth shut so no one recognizes my voice."

Nodding Hidama watched as their boys left. She smiled faintly and rubbed at her wrist with the guard on. _My sons._

Taka noticed what she was doing and touched her shoulder gently in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... yes I'm fine. I need to pay my respects to someone though so I'll be back shortly."

"Alright. Kakashi, would you like to stay for dinner?"

He slowly stood, still holding onto the ashes of his book. "I'm not sure I'm allowed-"

"Stay or go I don't care. But my kit sees you as a mentor." She walked out the door but her first stop, was a flower shop. She had her respects to pay for some important people. Thanking the shop owner she left on silent feet to a place not many visited.

Kakashi kept his distance as he followed Hidama from the flower shop, carrying with her a strange assortment of flowers. Her trail led him to the cemetery and to the five foot tall stone pillars representing the four previous hokage's name, date of birth and death.

Hidama separated the flowers evenly and placed the first small bouquet in the vase before the pillar of the first hokage. "Konoha has done well, my old friend."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. _She knew the Shodaime…?_

She placed flowers in the next two vases, and then paused before the pillar of the fourth Hokage. "Forgive me, Kazuo, I should have taken him away as you had asked." Hidama knelt and placed the flowers in the vase. "But you would be very proud of your son."

He blinked. She knew one of the legendary hokages? His mentor back when he was a chuunin? How can that be? _That would make her--nearly ancient!_ he thought to himself but kept as quiet as he could.

Her hand reached out and traced the names and dates, then she placed a stick of incense at the base of each vase but didn't light them just yet. Stepping back she brought her hands together in a prayer but it was the type of prayer spiritual monks and mikos used for funerals.

"May you continue to protect Konoha and guide the next hokage," she prayed softly. Sighing she uttered a single word and a spark ignited from the vases. Slowly, incense drifted from the flowers up to mingle in the winds. "I wish I could have done more but bound by promises I made to each of you, I can't. I don't agree with many of the villagers' ways or attitudes, but I will not leave them helpless."

She looked at the Sandaime's name sadly. "Wish I had been here for you... but I always knew you would never die without a fight." She let her hands drop and gazed at the stone pillars, feeling so alone in the world right now, feeling the weight of her years dragging her down. "It's hard to watch those I care about die and pass on while I continue to live."

The jounin watched her, nearly entranced as he replayed the words back in his mind. His mentor was a good man, helped him learn an get to know his teammates on a better level. But to have had a son? He never knew the man was even dating! _She was here when Kyuubi attacked. The Yondaime sealed the fox into the body of an infant. Naruto was born around that same day-_

His eye widen as he thought about it. "How could I have not noticed it before!" he hissed to himself aloud. He clapped his hand over his masked mouth, hoping that Hidama hadn't heard him.

"This is one of the reasons I hate dogs. They like to stick their noses where they don't belong."

Nope. She heard him alright.

"Usually cats are chased into trees," said Hidama. "Now are you coming down from there or am I going to have to do to the tree as I did to that filth you read."

Stifling a groan at being discovered--and at his own stupidity, Kakashi jumped down from his perch, landing a couple yards away from Hidama and the pillars.

"Why were you following me?" Hidama glared at him. She wasn't asking--she was demanding.

"If it concerns Naruto," Kakashi said, "then I want to know everything that is available. He was my student--still is in some ways, and he is also my teammate."

"Is that why you were asking him why a stranger would raise a infant that isn't hers?" she asked coldly.

"That's not what I meant. Who are you?"

She just stood there, looking at him silently. "Curiosity killed the cat, Copy Hound. But if you really want to know so much about me then see if you can catch me. Every time you beat me, you can ask one question."

"You mean a game of tag. If I lose?"

"You get nothing."

"What are the boundaries?"

"There are none and anything goes but don't try to weasel out any answers from my sons or you may find yourself the hunted."

"Charming. How long do I have?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. By the way, the game has already started." Kakashi immediately leaped at her but instead of hoping to catch her off guard when through her. He caught himself in a controlled tumble and stared at the woman he just went though. She turned to face him and glared even as her image faded away.

"She managed to evade me so quickly, I couldn't even tell the difference," he said to himself and stood. "Maybe I should use my sharingan, at least until I know I'm fighting against the real thing." Adjusting his head protector he was off.

--

"They're here."

"Which ones?"

"All three."

"Well, well, isn't this going in our favor now."

"Shall we start then?"

"Yes."

**Authors' Notes:**

Just a little info on the titles we're using when mentioning the leaders (if you don't know this already) and who was who. We have yet to find out the names of the first two and the fourth's name we made up.

Shodaime – 1st Hokage

Nidaime – 2nd Hokage

Sandaime – 3rd Hokage, Saruboti

Yondaime – 4th Hokage, Kazuo

Godaime – 5th Hokage, Tsunade


	7. Chapter 7

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

"Beef."

"Ramen…"

"Spices."

"Ramen…"

"Onions."

"Ramen…"

"Shrimp."

"Ramen…"

"Cabbage."

"Ramen…"

"Stop that!" Gaara hissed.

Naruto ducked his head behind the bag he was carrying. "Sorry," he whispered.

Rolling his eyes, the kazekage grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him away from the ramen stand they had unknowingly stopped next to go over the ingredients Taka needed for sukiyaki.

Sighing he looked into the bag, murmuring the ingredients to himself. "I think we have it all," he said in a low voice.

"I think you're right. Let's head back," the redhead replied, deciding to head back to their rooms. But the silence between the two was more than Naruto could take. He sighed heavily a few times before Gaara asked "What's wrong?"

"I never knew how much I missed her until she was gone," he said quietly.

"Mother."

"And my father. She always talks about him but not once has she showed me a photo or anything. I never could ask her."

"Be thankful you had a parent who cared about you, who didn't try to kill you just because you were unstable." Pale green eyes closed tightly before opening. "I'm sorry."

"So right. Guess we really are cut from the same mold." His sharp blue gaze caught the sight of a stand and he couldn't help but smile. "I know what'll cheer you up." Holding the bag of groceries he nudged his brother to the ice cream stand. Ice cream made everything better. Well, next to ramen.

--

Taka looked through the cabinets trying to find a decent sized pot to cook enough sukiyaki to feed seven people (she decided to triple Naruto's appetite after seeing him eat).

"This should do," Taka removed the large pot from the bottom cabinet and placed it on the stove. She then went about the kitchen grabbing a cutting board, knives, and several soup bowls and placed them on the table.

"Towels," she said and grabbed three green kitchen towels from the rack near the sink.

A searing pain shot through her left eye causing Taka to gasp and she dropped the towels as both hands covered the left side of her face. It soon faded but Taka still kept her hands over her eye. She turned toward the metal pot on the stove and slowly walked towards it. Lowering her hands, Taka looked at her reflection.

"No…"

--

"Not bad," Gaara said before putting another spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth. "But shouldn't we have waited until after supper for this?"

"I tell that to the kids all the time when they show up just before suppertime without their parents," said the vendor. "Especially to Naruto. Poor kid."

Naruto paused at the mention of his name; fortunately he had his spoon in his mouth so it looked like he was just really enjoying his ice cream.

"Why do you say that?" Gaara decided to ask.

The vendor shook his head sadly. "Most of the adults here never really liked him because of Kyuubi. Me, I feel sorry for what happened to him. It wasn't his choice. No one should be robbed of that."

"Not many people would agree with you," the redhead said slowly.

"They didn't know him the way I did. They didn't give the poor kid a chance just immediately thought him to be the nine-tailed fox but in human form." The vendor sighed deeply. "That boy would come in here and tell me about his dream to be hokage. Kinda reminds me of the 4th hokage somewhat. Good man."

The disguised blonde smiled as he slowly took another spoonful. _Not everyone hates me. He, understands me,_ he thought to himself. This man and his store was another reason to protect this village. Gaara looked at him and smiled ever so lightly. There were decent people here after all.

A loud rumble was heard just outside the ice cream shop. Just about everyone inside quickly rushed to the windows and even outside, including the two boys and vendor but what they saw shocked them.

Kakashi didn't have time as the largest of his ninja dogs slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Pushing the animal off he watched as the rest tried attacking her. Hidama growled and snarled at the dogs, making some stop dead in their tracks with tails curling between their legs but those that ignored her growls were kicked or found their capes pinned to the ground with shurikens.

"This fight is between you and me, Copycat," she said coldly. "Leave your dogs out of it."

He merely held his kunai ready. "You said any means necessary," he countered.

"I did. I just don't like dogs," she smirked. Several poofs were seen as the nin-dogs vanished but standing in her place was the scroll he had used to summon them, a kunai piercing it. But if that was his scroll they why hadn't the largest of his dogs vanished like the others? The answer came when the transformation jutsu was released to reveal Hidama. Moving in the blink of an eye she had his arm twisted far up behind his back, her other arm around his neck, and was already forcing him down on his knees.

"But it doesn't mean I won't use them to my advantage."

"What the hell?" The vendor couldn't believe his eyes.

"He really must have pissed her off," Naruto whispered to Gaara.

The red-head nodded. "I'm curious as to what he did but I think we should take advantage of this distraction and get back."

Agreeing with the kazekage, Naruto slid off the stool as Gaara left enough money for the ice cream. They picked up the bags and started back to their lodgings. A dark chill went through both of them and they dropped the bags, turning towards the east wall.

At the same moment, Hidama released Kakashi. As the jounin caught his breath, he looked at the pale woman. Noticing the expression on her face, Kakashi knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, temporarily forgetting their bet.

"They're here," said Hidama.

There was no need to ask who they were. "Where?" he asked.

"East. Not enough time to run and warn that idiot woman." Growling she bit the tip of her index finger and quickly drew a symbol he had never seen before on the ground. Slapping her hand on it the image glowed. In a swirl of energy a form began to take shape of a silver fox about the size of miniature pony with three lush tails. "Warn Iruka and stay with him no matter what. If he goes to the school make sure you help him protect the children as well."

"Right." It bowed its head and ran off, almost flying on four legs. Normally Kakashi would have loved to have learned that move but now was not the time for new techniques. Both ninjas ran to the east border, moving as fast as they could.

The war was already beginning.

--

It all seemed to happen so fast and so slow at the same time. Ninjas wearing brown and black outfits with a seven-pointed star embroided on the upper right sleeves jumped over the east wall. They attacked anyone they crossed; man, woman, child--ages didn't matter.

Taka fought to keep her breathing under control and not to freak. It was them. The ones who attacked her home and destroyed her life. The same ones who now hunted for Kyuubi's holder.

_Naruto!_

Taka immediately bolted from her hiding spot and started running through the streets. She ran the places that Naruto and Gaara might have passed to get the ingredients through her mind. It didn't take too long as she arrived near the ice cream shop and found both Naruto and Gaara directing people away from the oncoming attackers.

"Gaara! Naruto!" she called out to them. She knew she had used Naruto's real name but with the current situation on hand, it was doubtful that anyone caught it.

"Taka!" Naruto went over to her and stopped. _Her eye…it's all red and just the pupil…_

Knowing what had caused his sudden pause, Taka turned her head slightly to the left. "Nevermind it, I'll explain later. You two have to get out of here!"

"But we need to help the villagers!" he protested.

"I'll help them just go now!"

Gaara felt something and summoned a wall of sand before them. He winced as he felt the weapons bury deep in his barrier.

"Gaara-"

"Get out of here now!" he growled at him. He dropped the sand but thrust his hands out, the sand beneath their feet rumbling as they tried to suck up the invading ninjas. "Take Taka and go! Now!"

The young man shook his head, trying to keep himself from crying. "I'm not letting you fight these jerks alone! Family sticks together!"

"Family also protects one another." Pale green eyes meet sapphire blue and an understanding passed between them. The kazekage watched as the two of them took off. He quickly summoned more sand barriers to protect the villages of Konoha, putting his own life on the line for them.

--

"Pathetic; how did father and the others fail to eliminate them fifty years ago?"

"You tell me. Any sign of them?"

"Gaara is defending people close to the wall. There's no doubt that he sent Naruto off to protect him."

"Find Naruto. And while you're at it, find her as well."

--

Naruto and Taka sprinted through the alleyways, avoiding the main streets as much as possible. They quickly ducked into a deep doorway just as the enemy ninjas ran past their path.

"Stay down for a bit," Taka whispered, keeping her sight on the entrance to the street.

"Taka," Naruto whispered, "your eye…"

She reached up, her fingertips touching just below her left eye. "From the attack five years ago," Taka began, "it was just after my seventeenth birthday. I was the only survivor."

"Because we wanted you to live, pet."

Gasping, the hiding duo looked up and saw a person standing on top of the building. Taka grabbed Naruto's arm and bolted from the alley, which only led them into a waiting trap of over twenty members dressed in the dark clothing of the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan.

The one who had spoken to them landed on the ground and emerged from the alley. She looked to be in her thirties, had short black and green streaked hair, her dark eyes seem to smolder with the thrill of what was happening in the village. Taka continued to hold onto Naruto's hand and he could feel the fear in her grip.

"We finally found you, pet," the woman smiled, "and with Kyuubi's holder. What a wonderful day this is for us."

_So much for disguises,_ he thought bitterly. "Why are you attacking my village?" he asked angrily.

"Why for you of course," the woman smirked. "But it was such a plus to find that she was here with you this entire time."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?" the woman blinked then laughed but it was a chilling laughter that raced down his spine. "Taka, keeping secrets from your new friends? For shame!"

"I've had enough of this!" The young man pulled his hand from Taka's, performing the seals from memory but he never noticed his shadow twisting behind him. "Shadow Clone-" His body froze as he felt something sharp dig into the back of his shoulders. It hurt and he felt nearly all feeling go out of his arms.

No Face laughed as he pulled his weapons out, letting the boy fall to the ground. "Silly fox. You were much too slow. Don't worry; you won't lose your arms or your life--yet."

"Leave him alone!" Taka yelled.

"I'd watch that tone of yours, girl," No-Face snapped.

"No, Sovan, let her temper flare," the woman smirked. "I want to see what if she's still capable of what she did five years ago."

"Not funny, Diavna," No-Face snarled.

Diavna smiled at Taka. "You don't remember, do you? Allow me to remind you then!" She charged at Taka, slamming her right elbow into Taka's left eye.

Taka let out a blood-curtailing scream and dropped to her knees, her breath now hard gasps and both hands covered her face.

"Taka!" Naruto cried out. He felt so helpless.

After a few moments, Taka's breathing steadied and she lowered her hands.

"Taka…" Naruto whispered. He could still see her face and to his horror, Taka's right eye mirrored her left.

Kyuubi shifted.

"Stand up, pet," Diavna ordered, "and destroy those who destroyed your family. Take revenge on those in Konoha."

Slowly, Taka rose to her feet and looked at Diavna with a blank expression. She lashed out at the older woman, grabbing her right wrist and squeezed until the somewhat muffled snap of the bones breaking was heard. Taka released the screaming woman and turned to No-Face.

"What are you doing!" he shouted, the other ninjas slowly backing away.

Taka remained silent but she lunged at him. Her eyes took on the intent to destroy.

"T-Taka! Stop!" Naruto shouted, trying to pull himself up but he couldn't use his arms.

No Face, otherwise known as Sovan, cursed and turned to run but he never got the chance. His eyes went wide as he looked down at the fist protruding from his chest. He coughed, blood slipping over his invisible lips even as the fist withdrew. "Why..." he asked with his dying breathe.

"I. Am. Clanless."

The demon fox strained against the barrier, wanting to be set free. Naruto could feel it and tried to hold it in but he couldn't. _No please stop!_ He cried out but he couldn't stop the change. His wounds felt like there were on fire as they healed over with the fox's charka, his blue eyes turn crimson, pupils going slitted. Diavna watched in horror as the boy lunged at her, nails turned into claws dug themselves into her shoulders but her eyes widen as his sharp fangs tore out her throat.

Over the entire village twin howls of rage pierced the night sky.

--

Hidama and Kakashi stood back to back as more Fallen Moon ninjas continued to attack them.

"You sure know how to make quick work of them," Kakashi said as his hounds charged.

"I've done this before," Hidama answered.

Everyone paused as two howls rang throughout Konoha.

Kakashi's eye widened. "Kyuubi… but that other one-"

"It can't be…" Hidama whispered. "They didn't…"

After the howling stopped came the bellow of a deep horn. One by one and very quickly, the Shadow of the Fallen Moon disappeared from whence they came.

Hidama immediately took off over the rooftops in the direction of the howls with Kakashi trailing behind her. She dropped down into an alley and peeked out just as Kakashi landed and joined her.

Naruto and Taka were kneeling in the middle of a ring of dead bodies, facing each other. Kakashi saw their eyes and panic surged through his body.

_Kyuubi is loose,_ he thought, _but what happened to Taka?_

His shock only escalated as Taka then slowly licked Naruto's jaw. The former blond closed his eyes and let out a groan of satisfaction as he gripped her upper arms.

Quietly, Hidama removed two darts from her sleeve and threw them. The darts hit Naruto and Taka's upper arms causing them to hiss and glare at Hidama. It was only for a brief moment, and then they fell to the ground.

Kakashi followed Hidama as she walked over to the unconscious forms. He looked at Naruto, and then to Taka. "What is she?"

Hidama just continued to look at the sleeping woman. "A failed experiment."

--

Tsunande couldn't believe what had happened to her village. So many innocent people dead and all because of that damn Fallen Moon clan. She looked back at her two patients. When Hidama and Kakashi returned with Taka and Naruto she went to help them but was nearly assaulted when the pale woman snapped at her to stay away. She wouldn't allow anyone near them despite them being medics. All she knew was that that seal on the blonde's stomach was glowing, as if almost breaking.

Gaara looked at his brother but Hidama refused for him to get any closer. "Mother, what happened? Why do they reek of blood?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Kyuubi was released, pup. But this time, it was triggered."

"What do you mean?"

"Taka has the blood of Kyuubi flowing in her veins." She silently looked at the sleeping pair. "If I hadn't stopped them-"

"There wouldn't be a village left to protect," Kakashi said quietly. He walked over to the woman and looked her in the eyes before grabbing her shoulders tightly. For a moment, he saw a look of fear flash in her eyes but it was replaced with anger at being touched. "Hidama," he said softly, startling her by the almost gentle tone, "tell us, what's happening to them?"

"How old is Taka?" Hidama asked.

"Twenty-two, I think," Gaara answered. "She never told me when her birthday is."

"And Naruto?"

"He'll be nineteen in a few weeks," said Tsunade.

Hidama looked at Kakashi. "Remember how they were acting in the street, and think of your book I burned."

Kakashi frowned for a moment then his eye widened with a slightly disturbed expression. "You mean they were… in the street!"

Hidama nodded.

"Ew," Tsunade wrinkled her nose.

"And the reason they almost did is because?" Gaara looked disturbed himself at the revelation.

"Kyuubi connects them," Hidama sighed. "His blood is within Taka while his soul is inside Naruto. By every right, Taka is Naruto's mate."

"But how did Kyuubi's blood get inside Taka?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi looked at Hidama. "You called her 'a failed experiment'. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"It was something the Fallen Moon Clan had been planning for a while," Hidama started. "They wanted to become more powerful so they decided to use the blood of the demons to strengthen the clan. Taka must be the child of the experiment. We'll ask her when she wakes up."

Gaara slowly shook his head, eyes closing tightly. "How could I have not known this? I should have been able to sense Kyuubi out."

"No, you couldn't. I can barely feel his powers within her so apparently this was done not too long ago. Even if you still retained all of badger's powers you still wouldn't have known," she looked at him. "They thought they would have an edge on containing the lord of all the tailed beasts."

"It failed then," the blonde frowned.

"Of course it failed! You want to know the reason he attacked your precious village in the first place? Because one of your damn shinobi tried to trap him to steal his power and status," Hidama snarled angrily. The smell of blood was beginning to get a bit much. "I know all about Orochimaru and his attempts at immortality but answer me this, of all the countries and all the villages, who would a fox--demon or not--attack Konoha? Why attack a _hidden_ village of elite ninjas?"

The big busted woman blinked and backed off, swallowing the fear at what she saw in the other woman's eyes. "How… how do you know what you know?" Tsunade asked softly.

Slowly the pale beauty reached into her hip pouch and held out a small leather bound book. She wordlessly opened it and revealed old photos but on several pages were the very photos of the four previous hokages, each one seeming casual and at ease, as if they were an ordinary person. Hidama was also in the photos, looking just as casual. She hadn't aged a single day.

"I've been with this village since before the beginning," she whispered, "I swore my allegiance to each of them when they became hokage and made a pact with each of them but I am not part of this village or any other village." Her eyes darted to her adopted son. "Except through my kit." She looked up at he kazekage and smiled at him tenderly. "And my pup." But her motherly demeanor dropped when she whirled at Tsunande. "But I will never swear my allegiance to an old bitch who refuses to accept her age with grace and dignity like everyone else, even if you are one of the best medics around."

Tsunande's face turned red with anger. "You know nothing about me, about why I chose to do this."

Hidama scoffed and turned to Gaara. "We leave the moment they wake up." She focused her gaze on Kakashi, who had moved to the other side of the room. "And you're coming as well."

Kakashi looked surprised--more at the fact that he was going with them rather than being ordered. "As you say."

"Clean the blood off Naruto," Hidama pulled the curtains around Taka's bed. "I'll take care of Taka."

"Listen you-" Tsunande made to give the woman a piece of her mind but nearly hit the floor when she felt her feet become rooted to the ground. Sand was wrapped tightly around her ankles, keeping her firmly on one spot.

"I suggest you leave," Gaara said calmly but in the same tone his 'mother' used. Frowning, she left with a huff.

--

Iruka sighed as he eased himself onto his chair. When the attack came he ignored the doctors and was heading to the school but by the time he reached the doors he was intercepted by a large animal. He made to attack but something about it made him stop. Now he was glad. He sighed and rubbed at the scar that crossed over his nose. "At least the children are safe," he said softly.

"You are not fully healed yet you helped protect the next generation," the fox replied as she sat next to him. "You are a true hero among your kind, Iruka-san."

He smiled at her a bit sheepishly. It wasn't everyday one was given praise from an animal. "Glad you think so but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I just sat back. It's just the way I am."

The fox studied him and gently rested her head on his knee. "Mother was right to leave the kit with you." She seemed to purr when she felt his hand gently scratch behind her ears, liking the feel of his fingers running through her fur. When they had heard the howls Iruka had thought the worse. He thought that Kyuubi had come to extract revenge against the village but the silver fox kept him from running off. She helped him and the other teachers to protect the children but she refused to leave his side.

_Something doesn't feel right,_ he thought to himself, still absently petting the large animal at his side. _Why attack then leave so suddenly? Is Naruto okay?_

The fox raised her head and quirked her ears. "Mother calls me. I must leave."

"Naruto? Is he alright?" Iruka asked. Ever since he heard the howling, the teacher's heart had sunk.

"He is asleep right now but fairing well despite Kyuubi's release." The fox paused. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"It seems that Kyuubi has given Naruto a gift."

Iruka frowned and was about to ask what she meant but the fox took off out the window.

The fox moved silently, her footfalls landing silently on the ground. No one noticed her but those that did could only see a flash of white. She arrived at the Hokage's Tower but she didn't stop. She jumped onto a windowsill and began to leap from one sill to another, gaining altitude until she came to an open window and landed easily. Gaara and Kakashi looked at her in surprise but Hidama didn't notice as she washed her hands clean. The fox silently sat behind her, her three tails swishing silently.

"Mother." The ninja finally turned and looked down at her. "Iruka-san and the children are safe."

"Good girl. Return." Nodding the fox glowed and vanished like mist.

Taka groaned and slowly placed her hands over her face. "Ow…"

The kazekage walked over to her bed. "Taka."

"Gaara?" she asked hoarsely and lowered her hands. The young woman frowned for a moment as she continued to stare at the ceiling. Then her face relaxed into a depressed expression.

Gaara slowly waved his hand above her and his eyes widened as he noticed that both of Taka's eyes were discolored.

_She's blind…_

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: Hello again! Nice chapter wasn't it?

Shadow: Indeedy. Man, I can't believe that you had Naruto and Taka-

Janime: Hidama stopped them.

Shadow: True. Good thing Jiraiya wasn't around. He'd be there with a sketchbook.

Janime: Or a bag of popcorn.

Shadow: As you can see, this chapter had more action in it.

Janime: We're finally getting into the thick plot of this fic.

Shadow: And I bet you're all wondering how Taka has the blood of Kyuubi in her views.

Janime: You'll find out soon enough but trust us; the Shadow of the Fallen Moon clan has more coming.

Shadow: See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

Sakura slowly lowered the mini flashlight. "You can't see anything at all? Can you tell when the light is on and off?" she asked softly.

"Nothing it's all dark. I can feel the light but I can't see it," Taka replied.

"You said that you lost your sight in your left eye about five years ago?"

"Yeah, the same day I lost my clan."

"How did she lost the sight in her other eye?" Gaara asked, trying to relax.

"I'm not sure but when that woman struck her left eye, it may have triggered the fox's demon blood in her. I'm guessing since she went through the transformation too quickly it spread the damage." She looked at the curtain where her teammate sat. "It's like Naruto losses himself in the fox's chakra. His eyes change but chakra is different from blood so there were--side effects."

"Will she be able to regain her vision?" the redhead asked.

"I really don't know. I'm sorry."

The brunette sighed but tried to give them a small smile. "It's alright; I mean I've gone this long with one blind eye."

Gaara looked at Taka, noticing that she wanted to say more. "What is it?"

Taka let out a sigh. "At night time, after the sun went down, I could see through my left eye perfectly as if there was nothing wrong. It starts just as the sun goes down past the horizon; I start to see a milky-white film, and then things start to take shape. Then when sunset is complete, I can see just fine."

"Only at night?" Sakura asked, and Taka nodded.

"Interesting," said Kakashi, sitting on a chair next to Naruto's bed.

"As soon as Naruto wakes up we're going back to Suna," Hidama said quietly.

"But what if the enemy attacks again? They know what Naruto looks like," the medic reminded.

"We're going to draw them away so Konoha will be safe. If Kyuubi gets released again--at least in Suna the environment will be a challenge to him."

"Oh." She looked at her teammate sadly, not wanting to see him go so soon. "He'll, come back. Right?"

"He has a dream to achieve, Sakura. He won't give it up for anything in the world," the silver-haired jounin said.

--

Naruto walked over to the woman sitting on the stone bench. "Taka?"

She looked at him; her eyes were red with just the pupil in the center. A smile graced her face, and tears of blood started down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, Taka was then swept away by the wind into dust.

"Quite the beauty, isn't she?"

Naruto spun around and found himself staring right into the eyes of Kyuubi. The demon fox was the size of a pony rather than the huge monstrosity that had attacked Konoha nearly two decades ago.

"And I would expect no less from her," Kyuubi grinned.

"Kyuubi? Why the hell did you take over my body!" he asked angrily.

"And let you be killed? You're pathetic boy," he answered.

"Shut up! Why does Taka have the same eyes as you?"

"She's our mate."

"...WHAT?"

"Shut your mouth boy!" the fox growled angrily. "She is worthy to be our mate unlike that weak girl you're been panting after like a lapdog!"

"Hold it!" Naruto held his arms out in front of him. "First off, I've never panted like any kind of dog after Sakura. Yes, I had a huge crush on her, we're good friends now, and who knows what'll happen in the future. Second, I've only known Taka for a few weeks! There's no way-"

"You didn't seem to mind when she was licking your jaw," Kyuubi said.

Naruto's eye twitched. "That wasn't a dream…?" he asked in a flat tone.

Kyuubi chuckled. "I assure you, Naruto, if you two had not been interrupted, there would have been quite a show in the street."

He couldn't make up his mind whether to be embarrassed or angry but his face was turning beet red. "I'm 18-"

"You are both ready and have been for years now," the fox interrupted.

"-and Taka is my friend-"

"Better a friend than an enemy."

"-and that wasn't me-"

"But it was."

"Will you shut up! That wasn't me that was you! Every time you get loose I end up doing something I regret later!"

"If it wasn't for me you would have died against that child with the needles."

"If it wasn't for you I would have parents and the village wouldn't think of me as a monster!"

Silence. Kyuubi looked taken back but growled, ears flattening against his skull. "I am a demon, not a monster. You do have a family, boy. That sand badger and spirit fox love and respect you, even gave up their own safety for yours. Quick blaming everything on me. I never asked to be sealed within you but what's done is done."

Naruto couldn't argue. The demon was right. Neither of them had a choice in the events that had led them both to this point. The blonde let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come," Kyuubi turned, "walk with me."

Naruto fell into step next to the demon. Silence remained for several paces before Naruto spoke, "So why did you pick Taka to be…"

Kyuubi turned his head slightly. "Our mate?"

"Do you have to say that?"

"Your mate, then. My blood flows in her veins."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi with wide eyes. "Your blood?"

"Yes," Kyuubi turned his head forward. "It was fifty years ago, just before the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan attacked Konoha. A few of them came after me. I escaped but not without injuries. They planned on injecting themselves with my blood to make them stronger. Before they did, they decided to test it on an unborn child first--a female."

"Taka's only twenty-two," Naruto spoke, "so it had to have been… her mother."

"Her grandparents escaped before her mother was born," said Kyuubi. "However, Taka's grandmother died in childbirth, just as her mother died giving birth to her."

"Oh. But that doesn't make her my mate."

"Deny it all you want but she belongs to you."

"You're stubborn for a fox."

He just smirked at him. "She is worthy."

"I don't care she's a friend and if you take over my body and do that again, I'll...!" Naruto faltered. What could he threaten the nine-tailed fox with? "I'll..."

"Boy, nothing scares me. Not even that man that sealed me away."

"I'll tell mother!"

His crimson eyes widen and his superior attitude dropped. There was something about that woman that made her interesting but also frightening at the same time. He frowned at the blonde vessel. "Fine."

The young ninja gave him a cheesy grin. Childish it may have been, but it worked.

--

"Is your sight coming back?" Gaara asked.

"Partly," Taka answered and turned to the kazekage. "I can see you somewhat--like a shadow. I should have it back after the sun sets."

"That's good," Kakashi said. "Fortunately, no one in the village suspects that Naruto has returned. Right now they're assuming that the Fallen Moon is looking for him, which they are, but are too late in locating him here."

"The sooner we leave the better," Hidama said quietly. "Tsunade has already given the order to guards at the gate to allow us departure no matter what time."

"So if Naruto wakes up soon maybe my eyesight will have returned fully," said Taka.

"We can use that to our advantage. I want us to try and make it back to Suna in half the time it took us to get here."

"That's pushing us a bit far," the jounin pointed out.

"If you get low on chakra I can loan you some of mine." The pale woman looked at him and smirked. "How do you think Temari, Kankurou, and I made it to Suna in an hour and an half?"

A soft grunt was heard and everyone turned to watch as the disguised blonde slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. He said nothing as he looked around the room, his gaze lingering on Taka, and opened his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Gaara merely rested his hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "We're going back to Suna. Are you well enough to travel?"

"I will be in a little bit." Naruto looked at Taka. "How's your eye?"

"Stopped hurting; once the sun sets I'll be able to see."

"Her sight returns at night," said Kakashi.

"Can't say that the look of my eyes will," Taka smiled. "They'll remain discolored."

"Kyuubi's blood," Naruto said.

She became silent. "You know about it?"

"Kyuubi told me."

Hidama had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything. "We need supplies. Kakashi, come with me."

"Alright. See you guys later." Without another word the two left, leaving the three alone.

"I need to speak with the hokage for a moment. I'll meet you at the gate when you're ready, brother. Taka." Nodding to them the kazekage was gone in a swirl of sand. Now that only left the blonde and the brunette.

Naruto sunk back into his pillow, focusing his gaze on the blanket.

"Did I lick your jaw?"

Taka's question was so forward--not to mention blunt--that Naruto stammered and his face turned red.

"Uh, erm…yesyoudid," Naruto said quickly.

Taka chuckled at his reaction. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. It's embarrassing enough."

"I thought it was a dream.

"So did I."

The conversation with the fox kept drifting back into his mind yet he still didn't want to accept it.

"Taka..."

"Yes?"

"Kyuubi... said something to me, about us."

"I can only imagine what it is but go on."

Naruto took a deep breathe and decided to just let it all out while they were alone. "He said that you were our mate and nothing against you but I'm too young--okay not that young but I'm not ready to get married or anything like that. Don't get me wrong I think you're pretty but I think of you as a friend and it was Kyuubi's fault 'cuz when he takes over I don't have a say in the matter-" He finally stopped his rambling when he felt Taka gently place a finger over his lips. He watched as she slowly sat on the edge of the bed, gathering her thoughts he guessed but he waited. nervously his hands clenched and unclenched the blanket.

"You're cute, Naruto, I'll admit to that," Taka smiled at him. "But I like you too much as a friend. And I don't want to ruin that." She tapped his chest. "So the next time you talk to Kyuubi, tell him thanks for the offer but not interested. I don't care if his blood is in my veins."

Naruto sighed in relief. "I will."

Taka moved back to her bed. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when we're ready to leave."

"You got it."

Naruto watched her until her even breathing told him that she was asleep.

Kyuubi stirred.

Naruto lay down on his bed and turned so that his back faced Taka.

_Don't even think about it, fox._

--

"Sovan and Diavna are dead?"

"Killed by Naruto and Taka. Diavna disregarded your orders and forced the demon's blood within Taka to react."

"After the mistake we made with her five years ago, that was the reason why I didn't want her to go berserk. What of Naruto?"

"Apparently Kyuubi reacted to Taka's rage."

"And?"

"Taka killed Sovan, and then Naruto tore out Diavna's throat."

"Were they any witnesses?"

"No but they were stopped before they could do any damage to the village." A pause. "It would appear that none of the villagers know that the fox was in the village the entire time."

"I see. No doubt they will leave Konoha now. Follow them but do not attack. This time, obey my orders or I shall be the one to spill your blood for all to see."

"My lord."

--

"You know it's kinda weird having both my eyes like this," Taka said as she looked at reflection and sighed. "At least I can see at night time."

"An advantage it is," said Hidama.

"Advantage?" Taka gaped at the pale woman. "It's more like a disadvantage if you ask me."

"But you said that you see much better at night, even before you lost your sight during the daytime," Hidama pointed out. "It's an advantage over your adversaries."

"I suppose…"

"I've always believed that a weakness can become a strength." At this she touched her armored wrist briefly and picked up her pack. "Ready?"

They slowly headed to the village gate, their packs filled with their belongings hey had brought and some food for the long trip ahead. But as they neared the gate they saw a kind of large man dressed in red with long white hair talking with the blue-eyed brunette.

"It's good to see you still alive, kid," Jiraiya said.

Naruto grinned a toothy smile. "Better believe it! I'm never giving up!"

Taka groaned as she finally recognized that man. "Gods not that damn pervert!" she hissed angrily.

Hidama said nothing as she continued walking towards the group. "Are we ready to go?" she asked.

"Just one thing before you leave," Jiraiya approached Taka. "I would like to apologize for my request earlier."

Taka eyed him suspiciously. "Alright…"

Suddenly, Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Taka, dipping her and gave her a long kiss.

Naruto's mouth dropped to the ground as Gaara and Kakashi stared with shocked wide eyes. Hidama's hand moved to her sword just as Jiraiya and Taka stood upright.

Taka just gave him a blank look. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Jiraiya smiled.

"How did you ever manage to get laid with a kissing technique like that?"

Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth to stifle his laughter at Taka's question and the look on Jiraiya's face. Gaara cracked a grin and Kakashi chuckled.

He did a great impression of a fish out of water before sputtering. "I-I have you know I am one of the greatest lovers of all time! Why women just flock to me in droves!" he exclaimed.

"Yet you publish the driest and most pathetic books I've had the displeasure of reading," the other woman sighed.

The Toad Hermit looked at her and in that moment he got another grand idea and opened his mouth to ask but stopped when she held up her hand.

"Don't bother asking because I won't accept. Besides, even if I did accept I'll end up looking like some weak and pathetic child with no respect or dignity. Talk to me when you gain some **real** skills." She nodded to the group. "Let's go."

Naruto couldn't help it and broke out laughing which was soon followed by Gaara's own laughter. Taka was smiling and Kakashi merely patted the author on his shoulder then the group of five was off. Jiraiya could only stand there with his jaw on the ground.

"Oh man!" Naruto was still laughing. "Did you see the look on his face? That had to be the best line I've ever heard!"

"I've been waiting a long time to use that," Taka admitted. "I heard it from a friend of mine a long time ago. She said it to some guy who kissed her out of the blue even though she was getting married…" Taka's pace slowed as the horrific memory followed the happy one.

Naruto saw that her mood had dropped. "You okay?"

"…Orino was the one who said that," Taka explained, "and a week later… I was in Suna."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Gaara said in a sincere tone.

"It's alright. It's still heard for me to accept that they're gone."

Kakashi chose that time to look at her over his shoulder. "It's hard when you lost someone close to you. It's harder when you lose more than one person at the same time. But they're in a better place now," he said before continuing on looking forward. True words spoken from a man who had seen too many loved ones die before their time.

Hidama looked at the jounin from the corner of her eye. "It is never easy."

Naruto reached his right hand out and gently took Taka's left, giving a quick squeeze and she returned it without looking at him.

Gaara saw the action between the two but remained silent. He didn't want to bring up what Hidama had said almost happened when Naruto and Taka had lost their control. He looked off to the side and stopped as a shadow moved.

Hidama noticed his interest. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something," the redhead answered.

Everyone stopped. "Where?"

He pointed to the area he had been watching and they waited but nothing stirred. "It may as well be an animal or something."

"You may be right. Let's increase our speed a bit, at least until we hit Wind Country." Using a tiny amount of chakra they continued.

In the shadows of the bushes where Gaara had pointed to, a lone figure slowly put a seven-pointed shuriken back into his pouch.

--

"Still standing," Naruto grinned, "guess Kankouru and Temari did okay."

"We'll know for sure after we get inside," Gaara said and waved at the two guards standing by the gate. They returned the gesture and one ran off to announce the return of the kazekage.

As the group moved deeper into the village Kakashi had a good look around, having only been here once before but for a rescue mission. It seemed like their home village only slightly smaller and the buildings looked like they were made from sand. He noticed that a large cliff face made up a third of Suna's barrier and could see the kazekage's tower had been carved from it. "Impressive," he commented.

Gaara heard this and couldn't stop the smile. "No one believes we can survive out here but we've proved them wrong. We've made do with what we have and will continue doing so," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Suna is a great place. I find myself fortunate to have been brought here when the patrol found me," Taka added with a nod. Naruto chose to throw in his own two bits.

"Well I like it. Even if there's nothing but sand for miles around," he grinned, placing his hands behind his head.

Taka poked his ribs making him jump slightly and he glared at her. She stuck her tongue out and Naruto then put his right thumb against his nose and waved his four fingers at her.

"No matter how old they get," Kakashi smiled behind his mask, "children never grow up." _Or grow up too fast,_ he thought as he watched Gaara separate the other two.

As soon as they reached the Kazekage's Tower waiting for them was Temari and Kankurou. They stopped and nodded but it was clear to them that they were happy to have them back. Especially their younger brother and leader.

"How was everything here?" Gaara asked, easily slipping back into the role of leader.

"Quiet. We had thought there might be an attack but none came," the blonde explained.

Gaara nodded in response. "Anything else?"

"Just a message for Taka. Kimiko asked that when you return to see her--she needs some help watching her children; her mother has become ill and moved in with them."

Taka closed her eyes and sighed. "I had a feeling this would happen."

"Konoha was attacked during our visit," Gaara looked at his siblings, "Taka was wounded and now she can only see at night. During the day she is blind."

"I thought your right eye was different," said Kankurou.

"I can watch them," Hidama spoke up.

Temari looked up sharply at the woman. She respected her as a ninja but she didn't think she could handle children. "But-"

"Taka needs to rest but she also has to get herself familiar with the surroundings during the daytime. Naruto will help her if she needs it. Gaara needs both of your help to protect this village in case the Fallen Moon Clan decides to attack. Kakashi-"

"I'll join you," he spoke up. "It'll give me something to do."

"... Alright but remember what I said about those books."

"Didn't even pack one," the jounin raised his right hand and placed his left over his heart.

_Should I tell him there's a bookstore next to the ramen stand? _Naruto thought.

Hidama looked impressed. "Very good." She turned to Gaara. "I don't suppose there's a vacancy nearby."

"The same place you had when you were last here," the kazekage answered.

"Thank you." Hidama nodded her head and motioned for the other three to follow her. "Taka, I want you to move your belongings into my place for the time being."

"Alright," the young woman said. "I don't have much so it won't take too long."

"That's fine. Naruto, remember what I said."

"Don't follow Kakashi's bad habits?"

She looked at him.

"Okay okay, I remember no ramen." He pouted.

"We'll meet later," the redhead told them.

"Alright. Watch your guard." After going to the house she used to stay in and depositing their things, the group split up. Hidama got the directions to Kimiko's house then she and the Copy Hound were off. Since it was mid morning Taka and Naruto decided to walk around Suna to get her familiar with the city again. Gaara went with his siblings to the Kazekage Tower and to update the council during his absence. They all promised to meet up later to discus strategies and have a late family dinner.

--

Kakashi sighed as he stood atop the sharp cliff that surrounded Suna. He had been there for quite a while but he wasn't enjoying the wondrous scenery as the sun was slowly beginning to set. He was thinking about a certain pale shinobi that didn't belong to any village or country.

"Hidama," he said softly, his mind drifting back to when they arrived at the woman's home.

_Kimiko was a pretty lady with the very faint signs of motherhood catching up with her, dressed in nice kimono and her hair pulled into a bun. She was surprised when she answered the door to find two strangers instead of Taka but invited them in. The home was large but crowded with toys and training weapons everywhere as half a dozen children ran around the place, causing chaos like children were prone to do. The jounin thought maybe this wasn't a good idea but the pale beauty didn't seem the least bit fazed._

_"We'll watch over the children while you take care of your mother," she said calmly._

_"If Lord Gaara and Taka trust you then so should I, but should you need anything I'll be upstairs." The mother bowed and went to tend to her sick mother. As soon as she left though one of the youngest--he assumed maybe four years old--took one look at Kakashi and started crying. He didn't know what to do so he squatted before the child and smiled, thinking that kid would relax but that seemed to make it worse. Now what?_

_"It would help if you removed the mask," Hidama said and picked up the child, holding her in her arms like she had been around children all her life. "It's okay little one, your mother is taking care of your grandmother," she said softly. The little girl sniffed, rubbing at her eyes._

_"I want momma," she whimpered._

_"I know but she'll be back. Now, can you tell me your name?"_

_"J-Jade."_

_"Such a pretty name! Now, would you like to help me out?" she asked, smiling as she tenderly wiped the drying tears away._

_"I'm too little. They told me I'm too little to do anything." By 'they' she had clearly meant her siblings. "They call me baby."_

_"Well that's not nice but you're the right size to me. Now first, can you tell me their names?" And so it went on. True to word when Hidama did need help she turned to the little girl who refused to leave her side. The other children, especially the oldest, didn't like how this stranger was invading their home and even tried to scare her off by throwing their training kunais at the back of her head but were shocked when she caught them easily in one hand while she was playing with the girls and their dolls._

_"You four have a good aim. Training to be ninjas now?" she asked without looking at them._

_"Of course! We're gonna be the best to protect our family and village!" the oldest, Kumo, yelled at her._

_"If you want to protect your family maybe you should start by being nicer to them."_

_Kumo growled and lunged at her but he never saw her move. He blinked and found himself flat on the floor, the kunais keeping him pinned to the floor through his clothes. Hidama gently set the doll she had been holding down and turned to look at him. "Some advice, never charge at your opponent like a wild boar. They could be stronger than you and you would have wasted your life in vain." The other boys just stared at her then quickly bowed down to her._

_"Teach us, sensei!" they pleaded._

_"No." Before they could ask why she pointed to Kakashi. "He'll teach you."_

_"We don't want him we want you!" one of them whined._

_"He doesn't look that strong!" another insulted. The two boys winced when they felt a stinging slap on the back of their hands and looked up to see the woman glaring down at them._

_"More advice, never insult your elders. They have lived longer than you and experienced more. Besides, he was once the captain of his own ANBU Squad and has learned possibly over a hundred jutsus during his battles."_

_The jounin blinked, unsure what he heard was right but soon found himself surrounded by the boys, staring up at him in awe and fascination. He looked at Hidama but she had returned to playing with the girls, the oldest boy silently glaring daggers at her back (when had she released him?) so the Copy Hound looked at the boys and sighed. "I guess I could teach you a move or two-" That was all they needed as they fairly dragged him out of the house. Kakashi didn't teach them much besides learning to use chakra in small doses and to better their aim, but he told them stories of his previous battles during his youth. By the time lunch was ready the boys were seeing him in a new light. Even Kumo was showing him more respect than when they first arrived._

_Hidama had made lunch for the family--a pot of stew, fried rice, and sliced bread; she helped the youngest children eat their food but afterwards she told the children to clean up while she took two plates up to Kimiko and her grandmother. Once dishes were cleaned and put away, leftover food stored away, the Copy Hound found himself telling more stories to all the children. Of course he left out some gory details but the children were listening to every detail with rapid interest. When he looked up he noticed Hidama watching him quietly but she just smiled. Not a smirk but a real, genuine smile._

_"Alright it's time for bed so pick up your toys and weapons," she told them. Of course the kids complained but obeyed as they picked up their items and headed to their rooms. Another interesting battle was when it was time for the little ones' baths that it took both of them to get them all washed yet by the time they were done they were almost soaked. But what really shocked the silver haired jounin was when he witnessed Hidama acting just like a mother herself._

_He had just finished tucking the boys in, making sure their weapons were put away and closed the door, heading to the living room when he hard something coming from a room just down the hall where the door was opened a crack. He stopped and peered inside. His partner was gently rocking a baby no more than several months old in her arms, singing softly as the baby suckled from a bottle. He noticed that her face was completely relaxed, her eyes a soft blue instead of ice, and her hair was loose around her body, curling around her feet. She slowly sat down on a worn rocking chair, moving her hair to the side so now it pooled around her form. She set the bottle down and held the baby over her shoulder, gently patting his back. When the baby burped she gently cleaned him up but began to hum softly. Kakashi didn't recognize the song as first but slowly the words began to come to her._

_"What does the free fall feel like?_

_Asks the boy with a spark in his eye_

_Know why the nightingale sings?_

_Is the answer to everything"_

_She gently wrapped the baby in the blanket and held him closer to her chest, letting him rest his head over her heart as she softly hummed. She didn't seem to mind as a tiny fist reached out and curled around some strands of her moonlit hair. Her voice reminded the ninja of an angel, the soft tone slowly wrapping around his mind that it took him a while to realize she was singing again. _

_"Taking a step to a world unbound_

_Spinning my fantasies all around_

_Freed from the gravital leash_

_I swear the heaven's in my reach"_

_By now the baby was deep in sleep but she didn't stop. Moving as fluid as water she stood, careful not to jar the sleeping child and slowly walked over to the crib. She gently opened his fist to release her hair but let him wrap those tiny fingers around her own finger. She smiled and gently brushed the fingertip over his cheek, her soft voice singing the third verse._

"_Dancing with the spirit of the air_

_In this ocean so open and fair_

_Making love to the gods above_

_On my maiden voyage so bold"_

_Her eyes changed to pain and hurt that she closed them tightly and leaned her head back. He wanted to go in and wrap his arms around her, to take away the pain he knew she was harboring, to kiss the tears he saw ready to fall but he didn't. She sang once more, her voice carrying a sad tune that even the sleeping child noticed and whimpered in his sleep, turning into her warmth._

"_Landing safely to the blue lagoon_

_Don't know if this is the earth or the moon_

_Joy of living is no more a mask_

_The Eden I found will forever last"_

_She looked back down at the child and gently laid him in the crib, gently pulling her finger away and covered him with a light blanket. Noticing a stuffed monkey that had seen better days she laid it next to the little boy and covered it as well. Her eyes still had a sad look to them but he noticed what looked like relief in them. Like someone had removed most of her burdens from her heart and soul._

"_Migrating with the geese_

_My soul has finally found peace_

_Doesn't matter that man has no wings_

_As long as I hear the nightingale sing..."_

_Her voice trailed off on the last word but she didn't move. Leaning over she gently kissed the baby's forehead and smoothed back the downy soft hair. Straightening she lifted the side of the crib until it locked and look at the baby once more then silently left the room. Kakashi moved silently yet swiftly to the base of the stairs just beyond her sight but he could still see her and hear her movements. She turned off the light until all that was left was a small lamp that shed a very soft light over the sand colored walls and closed the door but left it open a crack. Leaning against the wall she sighed heavily though a bit shakily and rubbed at her right wrist._

_The golden wrist guard was simple, covering the back of her hand and extending to the middle of her forearm with a single strap holding it on. She seemed to wince as she flexed her fingers then began to carefully rub at the inside of her wrist and hand. She could feel the deformed bones beneath the scarred skin and the nerves screaming in pain even at the light touch. She slowly crossed her arms over her chest so that her right rested over her shoulder with her left holding her side, and closed her eyes._

"_I will never be the same person I used to be," she said softly._

Kakashi opened his eye as the flashback faded from his mind but not his heart. It made him realize how little he knew of the woman. All he knew was that she was highly skilled--with the skills to be hokage herself--was a mother to Naruto and Gaara, that she was older than she appeared to be, and she didn't liked to be touched (the ache in his arm was finally going away) but that was all. If she didn't belong to a village how did she learn what she knew? If she knew the four previous hokages, why didn't she even become a citizen of Konoha or even Suna? How could a woman who fought like an army of assassins be so gentle and motherly around children of a complete stranger? What happened to her to have to hide such haunted eyes like that? Why wear that wrist guard continuously ever after battles and times of supposed peace?

"Why do I want to find out more?" he asked himself. His only answer was the sun finally setting, the darkness slowly swallowing the colors of pink, purple, red, and orange but even as he watched the moon take it's place he saw how the stars reminded him of Hidama's hair, the moon her flawless skin, the sky her mysterious eyes. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the agitated voice of his student.

"Kakashi-sensei, hurry up and come in!" Naruto yelled from the window. "Taka and mother won't let us eat until you come in and I'm starving!" he complained.

He appeared in the room, scaring the poor boy enough to nearly fall out of the window and rubbed the back of his back as he smiled at the awaiting group. "Sorry about that. I was contemplating the meaning of life and didn't realize how late it was," he explained.

The blue-eyed fox vessel glared at him but sat at the table. It wasn't ramen but it certainly looked good even with all the vegetables. "Finally I can eat!"

**Authors' Notes:** The song Hidama sings is actually from the great band known as Nightwish and the song is called 'Know Why the Nightengale Sings?'. Their music is great so I highly recommend buying their CDs!


	9. Chapter 9

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

"You got the layout of this place pretty quick," Naruto said.

Taka smiled in the direction of his voice. "I'm a quick learner." She then slowly walked to the left with her hands out. The warmth of the sunlight filled her palm as she went to the window.

"Watch out for the-"

Taka stumbled over a footstool and banged against the wall as she went down. Naruto rushed over to her. "Sorry, I forgot to put that back."

"I'm alright," she said and sat against the wall.

Naruto sighed and stared at her. Taka's eyes remained discolored and she was having the difficulty of adjusting to being blind during the daytime. And he was having the difficulty of helping her.

Taka reached out, her hands cupping Naruto's face.

"Uh… Taka?"

"I'm seeing you," Taka explained. "For a blind person to see, you use your hands. I've done it before when I first came here."

"How?" Naruto asked trying not to jump as her fingers traveled just behind his earlobes.

"I covered my good eye and walked about my room feeling everything. And one of the children I used to watch asked me what 'blind' was. So I put a blindfold over my eyes and tried to go around the room like that. She got a kick of me nearly breaking my neck a few times. Then I put the blindfold on her and had her do the same."

"Oh." He gently took her hands in his own and pulled her to her feet. "That's one way to learn. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Holding her hand out she felt around for the sunlight and cautiously moved forward. Naruto quickly pushed the footstool against he wall and followed her as she stopped at the window. "Do you think you'll be able to see again?"

"I don't know, but it would be nice to see during the daytime once more."

"And if you don't get your sight back?"

Her hand reached for his and held it tightly, feeling him squeeze it back tightly. "I'll learn as I go."

--

Tsunade watched Iruka as he finished packing the medicine and bandages in the backpack. The teacher hissed a little and rested one hand over the wound on his stomach.

"If you re-open anything I am not stitching you back together."

Iruka looked at the hokage and then went back to packing.

Tsunade looked at his back. "I don't think you should go to Suna until after you've healed a little more, Iruka."

"Naruto is in danger and I made a promise to protect him," he closed the backpack and sat on the bed. "Pain is a small price to pay."

"At least wait until you're fully healed. Going out there like this could cause more harm."

"I can't wait any longer. Even with Hidama back in his life I won't abandon him."

She knew he wouldn't give up and even if she assigned ANBU to guard him he would find someway to get out of Konoha and make his way to Suna. She sighed and rubbed her temple with a finger. Why did he have to be so stubborn? "At least take someone with you."

"You can't afford to send off one of the elite, not after that attack." Taking a deep breathe he stood and slowly, pulled his pack onto his shoulders. His body protested but didn't back down. He looked up at the hokage's face, meeting her eyes. "He isn't related to me by blood, but he's still my son."

Tsunade could see in his eyes that he genuinely cared for the young man and nodded. "Fine but as soon as you get there send back a message or else I'm gonna have to find a new teacher." She smiled as he laughed but grew concerned when he grabbed his stomach. "Are you positive you want to do this?"

He nodded and gave her a weak bow. "Been a long time since I've been on a mission but I'll survive." He turned to leave but stopped when she called out to him.

"That woman, Hidama... tell her she better bring Naruto back alive or else I'm gonna show her the reason I became the Godaime." He nodded and silently left. Stepping to the window she watched as he slowly made his way out of the building, heading towards one of the gates. She could still have him surrounded, to give his body time to heal but he'd never forgive her. She looked at the mountain where her face had been carved next to the previous hokages before her. _I hope I'm doing the right thing._

--

Kakashi watched Kimiko's four sons practice the jutsu he had just taught them. The boys were quick learners. The oldest boy, Kumo got a little frustrated too quickly when he didn't complete the jutsu properly. He cooled down when Kakashi explained to him that it was difficult to grasp at first and even he took longer than Kumo had

Sighing to himself he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, still watching them. He hadn't seen Hidama but apparently she had all the girls with her. Was she training them perhaps? That was actually scary but it brought a smile to his face. If she was training the girls and if the boys tried to pick on them, they may find themselves outmatched.

"Sensei!" his attention was brought to the boys as they stood before we. "Watch! We can all do the jutsu now!" Making sure they had his attention their hands moved through the seals and one after the other performed the jutsu. He couldn't help but smile at the.

"Nicely done. That's the fastest I've ever seen anyone learn that jutsu."

"Can you teach us another now?" Kumo asked, a bit eagerly.

"I might but first, let's see if you know how to use that jutsu during a fight. I want you all to come at me." The boys blinked, looked at each other, then at him.

"You mean at once?" one of them asked.

"That's right."

"But there's only one of you."

"Just come at me and don't hold back." He stood there calmly, hands in his pockets, smiling behind his mask. Even when the boys lunged at him he didn't move until the last second but that was just to the side.

The boys were momentarily shocked but quickly regained themselves and attacked again.

Unknown to the teacher and the students, they had an audience watching from a large boulder that had tree growing out of the center. How this piece of flora managed to take root in the rock was amazing, and it also provided cover for Hidama and her two pupils.

"So," Hidama leaned against the tree, "Haruko, Jade, what do you think?"

"They're slow," Jade said. "Kashi-san faster."

"Kakashi-sensei," Haruko corrected her little sister. Haruko was the third child of the seven children and tended to be protective of Jade when their brothers picked on her.

Their sensei nodded. "Good. What else?"

The older of the girls narrowed her eyes, studying the group. "He keeps dodging them. Like he can read their minds."

"They're loud," the younger said as one of the boys yelled as he charged.

"Exactly. Kunoichis are suppose to be swift and silent as the wind, unseen to their enemy until the moment they strike," she explained. "Tell me something, why are teams of three consisted of only 2 men and 1 woman?"

Jade shook her head and Haruko thought hard. "The woman is usually the medic. She tends to any injuries her team encounters."

"That's one of the reasons. They balance a team, so to speak. Men are stronger but women are faster, men like to rush head first and women think things through. But sometimes, there are missions that only a woman can handle. Such as to sneak into your target's home without raising suspicion."

"But you're stronger than Ka-kashi-sensei," Jade pronounced slowly.

Hidama smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "Let's just say I got tired of people judging me just because I'm a woman. Now, what are they doing now?"

"They're attacking two together," Haruko said as Kumo and Jiro made to jump kick their teacher but missed, and then Tomeo and Shiro attacked next but were also blocked.

"Strength doesn't always come in numbers," Hidama told them. "Sometimes only one person can make a difference."

_The monk held out his hand to her. "I would say that I will not hurt you, child, but judging from the look on your face, I doubt that you'd believe me."_

_"And why should I?" Hidama growled at him._

_He removed a small knife from his sleeve and placed the sharp point just below his wrist. With a grunt of pain, the monk sent the blade between the two bones of his forearm._

_"Upon the blood from this wound," he said, the pain evident in his voice, "I make my vow that I will not harm you in any way."_

_Her eyes widen as blood began to fall. He could have used that knife to hurt her, to make her suffer some more but instead he used it upon himself. He even swore a vow that he wouldn't harm her. No one had ever done that for her before but, could she trust him? What if this was a trick? She looked at the knife and could see the blood spreading. He was willing to shed his own blood for her._

_The battered woman moved slowly, her body protesting in pain, and her mind screaming to get far away. She stopped before him, her damaged arm held tightly to her chest and wrapped in ragged cloth. "Can I trust your vow?" she asked slowly. "What happens when your wound heals?"_

_"The scar will remain as proof but, should I ever break my vow, then you may take my life as payment," he said with calmness. He didn't flinch when her icy eyes bore into his yet bit back a gasp of pain as she removed the knife, his eyes never leaving hers as she wrapped her injured hand around the gaping hole. Slowly, he covered her hand with his own, feeling his blood seep through their fingers and noting her hiss of pain at the contact. "I only wish to help. If you'll let me."_

_That seemed to seal the deal as she gave him the briefest of nods. "I don't need help... but I'd be a fool if I ignored a possible ally."_

She took a deep breathe, her right hand forming into a tight fist. Even with all the time that had passed she was still hurting, still hating, still fearing. _I can never return to the person I once was. _She looked at the two young girls as they continued to study their brothers down below. _But that doesn't mean I can't stop that from happening to others._

--

"You better not be getting ramen."

Naruto froze and he slowly turned around to look at Taka. She had insisted on going outside so that she could familiarize herself with the village as a blind person rather than staying cooped up all day in Hidama's loft.

"Just one bowl," Naruto pleaded.

"Forget it," Taka reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Shuska, cancel that order."

"Alright, Taka," the waiter responded. "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened."

"I'll live, Shuska, don't worry."

With her hand still on Naruto's shoulder, the two walked down the street.

He pouted and looked at the ramen sand longingly. So close, he was just going to have one bowl! "Please-"

"No. And don't bother trying to argue, you won't win," she said simply.

"That's not fair though! I haven't had ramen all day and I'm hungry!"

She ignored his whining and instead listened to the familiar sounds of the village. Strange how everything felt louder and the smells were stronger but that just meant her body was quickly adapting. She felt her charge heave a deep sigh but didn't remove her hand. She agreed with Hidama; eating nothing but ramen was not a healthy diet and he was still growing young man.

"Hey Taka, where are we going?" he asked finally.

"You'll see," Taka smiled lightly. "When we get to the intersection, take a left."

"Okay," Naruto said. When they reached the intersection, he did as Taka instructed. "It's a dead end."

Taka removed her hand from his shoulder and went over to the wall. She placed both hands on it and slowly moved them, searching. She pushed one of the blocks in, and then a small section of the wall moved back and to the side.

"Only to those who don't about this," Taka said and stepped through. She reached her hand back out to Naruto. He hesitated for a moment then took her hand, allowing himself to be led through the secret door.

Slowly they walked through a long tunnel. And this time it was Naruto who had his hand on Taka's shoulder as the tunnel was extremely dark and his eyes tried to adjust.

Light poured into the stone corridor from the other end. Naruto blinked a few times as he stepped outside, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was a garden about the size of his old apartment back in Konoha. A path had been cleared down the middle and circled the entire area. It was a beautiful mixture of plants and white rocks with some larger ones to break up the plainness. To the right were a few stones roughly the same size as a makeshift bench. Taka counted her steps as she walked over to then placed her hand on it so she knew where to sit.

"I've been working on this about three years now," Taka said. "So what do you think?"

"It's... beautiful!" he breathed, looking around with wonder. "I didn't think plants could grow out here. I mean it's just sand and rocks."

"Like I said, I've been working on it." She smiled as she noticed the awe in his voice and sat upon the bench. "It's my private garden."

"This is great." He sat next to her and continued to look around before turning to her. "And you did this all on your own, that's just as amazing."

"Thanks. I like to come here time to time, just me and the plants. I feel calm and relaxed."

"I'm glad you let me see this, Taka. You're really cool."

Taka's smile widened. "Thanks, Naruto. You're the first person I've ever brought here. I don't know why I never did before. Guess I just wanted something all to myself--something that was completely mine."

"I know what you mean," Naruto said. He placed his hands on the bench as he leaned back--his right hand touching Taka's left. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said quietly then turned her hand so that their palms touched and locked their fingers.

Naruto had to agree, the garden was peaceful and serene. The tension slowly ebbed from his body and all he could feel was the calming atmosphere and Taka's soothing presence.

_If only it could be like this everyday,_ he thought.

--

He landed with a soft grunt, his body glad for the rest. It had taken a while but Iruka had finally reached the border of the two countries. Before him the greenery of the forest slowly changed into the endless desert. He had felt the change of temperature a while back but looking at the scorching sands he sighed. His injuries protested, to turn back or at least wait a day or two but he couldn't stop.

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it," he told himself. Making sure his bandages were wrapped tightly he took a sip of water from his canteen and headed towards Suna. He concentrated on his charka levels, making sure he wouldn't sink into the sand as he walked. Luckily he had memorized the map to the Village Hidden in the Sand but it would still take a while to get there. He wanted to increase his speed but decided against it.

Being a teacher not only meant having patience and quick reflexes (especially when it came to training children learning to be ninjas) but it also meant using your brain to reach a solution. 'The quickest route may not always be the safest' was one of his favorite sayings. He chuckled lightly at that.

_If only Naruto paid more attention in class but he did make the days interesting,_ he thought to himself. He still remembered when Hidama came to him one day. He had been a teacher for a few weeks when she came to the school one day with sad news. She had to leave Konoha and she wasn't sure when she would be able to return.

"_Are you going on a mission?" the teacher asked as they watched the blonde boy play on the single swing hanging from a tall, shady tree._

"_You can say that," she said simply. "You know I can't go into detail but as much as I want to take Naruto with me, I can't." She sighed deeply and smiled as the child waved at them, a large smile on his young face._

"_Momma, come push me!" he called out to her._

"_Alright I'll be right there," she called back. He wordlessly followed as they approached the child and she gently began to push him on the swing. "He's young and living on the road wouldn't be fair. He needs to be around other people, learn to interact with them."_

"_Unfortunately that's not going to be easy," he said quietly. Only the adults knew what had happened to the nine-tailed fox but their strong dislike of the boy had been passed onto their children. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she nodded stiffly._

"_He'll be safer here than on the road. I won't always be here for him as much as I want to."_

"_I know. But Hidama;" he rested his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him in a bit of surprise. It wasn't easy to catch the woman off guard. "I made a promise and I don't intent to break it."_

_She gave him a weak smile but her eyes spoke what she felt. She looked down when the child jumped off the swing and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could. She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Having fun, kit?" she asked._

"_Yeah! I like it when you push me on the swing!" he said happily._

"_So am I._ _Naruto," she began as she knelt to his level, "remember what I spoke to you about last night?" He slowly nodded as the smile faded from his face. "I have to leave today but you have to stay here with Iruka."_

"_But I wanna go with you. Don't leave me!" he cried and wrapped his arms around her tightly as if to keep her from going. Hidama sighed and hugged him back tightly but she had made up her mind._

"_You know I can't take you with me. It's dangerous and you have so much to look forward to. Besides," she gently pulled back and cupped his young face in her hands, "you won't be alone. Iruka and Sarutobi will be here as well."_

"_B-But you said I could go with you," he said softly, rubbing his fist over his eyes._

"_I did but first you have to graduate from the academy. I won't be leaving forever, okay kit?" He just nodded but hugged her tightly when she pulled him into her arms. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. She always reminded him of rain and the full moon. He continued to hold onto her even when she stood._

"_Iruka, is Sarutobi in his office?" she asked. She was one of the few people who called the 3rd Hokage by his real name and was not punished or reprimand._

"_He should be. Do you mind if I go with you?" She shook her head. By the end of the day he was holding the little boy's hand as the three of them--including Sarutobi--watched Hidama head deeper into the forest that surrounded the village. Naruto promised himself he wouldn't cry but it was hard as he watched his mother leave without him. He looked up when he felt a hand gently rest on his head._

"_She'll be back," the old man said without looking at him. "She's one of the best I've ever seen and I know for a fact that she loves you deeply." He looked down at him and smiled kindly. "You're the reason she'll come back."_

_He could only nod and rubbed at his eyes._

_The young teacher knew how the boy felt. It was like losing his parents all over again but he wasn't going to ignore this boy as he had been ignored. "Hey Naruto, how about we get some ramen before going home? I know this great ramen stand a little ways down."_

"… _okay," he said softly but didn't look up at him._

"_Mind if I join you two?" the hokage asked. Iruka just smiled and nodded._

"_We'd be honored to have you join us for dinner, hokage."_

"I guess you can blame me for his ramen addiction, Hidama," Iruka said to himself with a smile.

"The she can also blame you for his capture."

Iruka stopped and looked around him--no one was there and then several ninja burst from the sand. The teacher dropped his pack and went for his kunai but he was struck from the side and collapsed.

"I see that wound hasn't healed," the male voice had a smirk in it, "Sovan actually did well for a change. Get him out of here. Time we lured the fox out of his hole."

--

"Minoru, are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Taka asked. It was late in the afternoon and Naruto had brought her to the hospital for Teijo to check her eyes for any changes. When he was finished, the young woman decided to stick around while Naruto decided to go into town and look for Hidama and Kakashi.

"Don't worry Taka, you're fine," the apprentice said.

She heard him move about the room, putting things away and heard the cabinets open and closed.

"I know I can't see," Taka started, "but that doesn't mean I can't-"

She was cut off as a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose and it held a strange smell.

_Ether!_

Taka pushed the figure away and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. She forced herself to fight off the wave of sleep that tried to overtake her but was losing.

"Don't worry, Taka," Minoru said as he covered her mouth and nose with the cloth. "Naruto will be joining you shortly."

She continued to fight, desperately trying to push him away, even tried holding her breath but it was no use. All she could think of was that she had failed. Her arms fell limply to her sides as the drug-induced sleep finally won the battle. Minoru waited, making sure she was completely out before gently setting her down. Moving swiftly he threw the cloth in the trash and placed the bottle back in the cabinet. The room looked to be in order and no one would suspect anything.

"Time to return you to where you belong," he told her as he lifted her up into his arms. Closing his eyes he concentrated, the shadows shifting as they gathered under his feet. They formed a kind of dark void, slowly swallowing the two young adults until they were completely gone. Done the shadows returned to their original places.

The room looked positively untouched.

--

Naruto hummed under his breathe a song Hidama used to sing when he was younger. He usually hummed it when he was in a good mood and after Taka showed him her own private garden, he felt immensely good. He looked at the ramen stand but didn't dare enter. There was no way he could lie to his mentor and his mother. Now if he could just find them.

_I remember they mentioned something about training those kids. Maybe they're at the training grounds._ He stopped and looked around. _Now... where are the training grounds around here?_

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He stopped at his name and looked at a man in his late twenties, wearing an outfit similar to the ones the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan members that had attacked Konoha. Before Naruto could say anything, the man held up a forehead protector with the symbol for Konoha.

"I believe this," the man swung the headband slightly, "belongs to a certain father-figure of yours that Sovan failed to take care of."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Iruka…_ "How do I know this isn't a trick?" he demanded but he could smell Iruka's scent coming from the forehead protector, faint as it was.

"Maybe this will also aid your judgment," the ninja then held out a black choker.

_Taka!_ Naruto clenched his fists and growled. "What do you want?"

"You, vessel of Kyuubi," he smirked. "Come and neither of them will be harmed. However if you refuse-"

The blonde growled angrily as he grabbed the stranger by the front of his clothes, feeling the fox's rage trying to break the cage within him. "If you so much as touch them I'll kill each and every one of you," he threatened.

The man didn't seem the least bit scared as he pried his hands off. "Then follow me and you will see them again."

"How can I trust you? How do I know you won't kill them if I go with you?"

"You don't but if you come we will have no reason to hurt them." His smirk grew at the defeat look in the boy's eyes, watching the red slowly fade to blue. "Shall we go?"

He could only nod. He desperately wanted to leave a message to his family but what if they killed Iruka or Taka? He could never live with their deaths if he could prevent it. Kyuubi was enraged but understood what he was going through. Even if he killed this man there would be no way to locate the missing ninjas until it was too late. But he could wait and once they were safe, he would slaughter each and every one of them.

The man led Naruto out of the village through a path in the protective wall. As soon as they were outside, Naruto saw Iruka lying on a large piece of wood so that he wouldn't sink into the sand. Taka was being held by another Fallen Moon ninja, and Naruto couldn't believe who was standing beside them.

"Minoru?"

"Didn't expect to see me here, did you?" the young man asked. "What a twist this is."

Naruto was grabbed by four ninja and they tied his wrists together behind his back and put a collar around his neck, attaching a chain from his wrists bindings to the collar.

"Daaku," the ninja who led Naruto out motioned to Minoru, "take Iruka into the village and explain everything to Gaara as instructed."

"Yes, master," Minoru nodded.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, struggling against the hold of the two ninja holding his arms. "You said you'd let Taka go as well!"

"I said no harm would come to her," the man smirked. "The blood of Kyuubi flows in her veins. You have no idea how valuable she is. Daaku, we'll see you in three days."

The Shadow of the Fallen Moon disappeared, leaving Minoru and Iruka alone on the sands. As Minoru cleaned up any and all evidence that the forsaken clan had been there, Iruka slowly opened one eye.

It had pained the teacher greatly to fake being unconscious and let Naruto and Taka be kidnapped, but he had to find out what was going on. Now he discovered that there was a spy in Suna, and Iruka planned to expose Minoru. He hated that he would have to wait, but there was no other choice.

**Authors' Notes:**

Shadow: Look at that, 9 chapters! We're on a roll

JanimeLee: I don't think we'll be able to beat our record of 36 chapters.

Shadow: Well we had a lot going on during 'Arise from Darkness'.

JanimeLee: True. Well as you can tell the Fallen Moon clan had a spy in Suna the entire time.

Shadow: Man Gaara is not gonna be pleased with this. He trusted that guy!

Janime: Everyone did. I wonder what Hidama will do to him…

Shadow: (evil laugh) We'll shall see very soon.

Janime: Until next chapter folks!

Shadow: Take care!


	10. Chapter 10

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

Hidama wasn't happy. Of all her years no one had ever beaten her--not even Kazuo--but the Copy Hound achieved that feat. Using the same trick she had used on him back in Konoha he had transformed into her kit and asked if he could talk to her in private. With her guard down he held his kunai at her throat and released the jutsu, smiling behind his mask. She was mildly thankful that they had been alone so no one could see her humiliation. As for the bet, he asked who she was. They stood atop the cliff under the shade of a tree, the same tree she and her two young students had used when they had been studying the boys down below.

"Hidama isn't my real name, it was given to me by a monk who saved my life," she began without looking at him. "To make the long story short, I was once captured and forced to work in a slave ring. Every second I was there I was raped physically, mentally, and emotionally. I had hoped for a long time that my lover would come and save me, that the nightmare would end but he never came. When I heard that bastard had died something inside just snapped. The slave traders couldn't control me any longer and so, they decided to eliminate me. In that instant I knew what death felt like and I welcomed it with open arms."

"However, my hatred for those that used me forced me to continue living so I made a promise that I would never rest until each and every one of those bastards was dead; but I was too weak to support myself much less extract my vengeance. Imagine my sheer surprise when a monk found me, and offered to help me. I didn't trust him, I didn't trust anyone but he made a blood oath to never harm me. I accepted."

"I stayed with him for a long time, letting my body heal but also learning every fighting technique I could get my hands on. The monk taught me to meditate, to focus my mind and calm my rage. I was stubborn but I learned so I wouldn't be ruled by my emotions yet it wasn't enough. He introduced me to two brothers to help me further my skills. As with the monk I refused to trust them but they only wanted to help. Finally, after several long and tiring months--almost years--I was ready. I hunted the slave ring down and made sure it would never surface again." She paused as she leaned against the tree, closing her eyes for a moment. What she didn't mention was she had help in bringing the slave ring down but she didn't have to tell him that.

Kakashi listened silently and patiently, slowly putting the pieces together. "What led you to Konoha?" he asked.

"The brothers I mentioned, were the 1st and 2nd hokages of Konoha," she answered simply. His uncovered eye went wide.

"Are you serious?"

"You were there when I went to pay my respect to them several days ago. It's also where I got this." She held up her right arm, the bright sunlight reflecting off the arm guard. "Through them I learned about jutsus, charka, and seals."

"I see… but why do you continue to wear it? Sentimental value?"

"No." Looking at him she slowly undid the strap and held her arm out to him. The skin was much paler than the rest of her body but what made the elite jounin ill was the deformity of the area which it covered. The skin was pulled taunt, ugly scars marring the flesh. He slowly approached her and took her wrist into his hands. She jerked and made to pull her arm back but he held it firmly yet gently. Lightly he ran his fingers over the wrist's joints, tracing the deformed bones and noticing that with even the lightest of touches she flinched. He looked into her eyes, noting that there was pain and fear in the pale depths.

"Your wrist was shattered," he stated. She could only nod.

"I was caught so easily because I had fallen into a steel bear-trap. Of course the slavers didn't care to treat it. I tried to set the bones but each time they wanted to 'play' (she seemed to growl over the word) they used this as a means to make me submit. Infection quickly set in, making it worse and before I knew it, my hand was useless. How could I possibly fight with a stump for a hand?"

"You can still feel though," he pointed out, gently turning her wrist over to trace the ugly scars and puncture marks. He grasped her forearm when she tried to pull away from him once more.

"The nerves managed to stay alive just don't ask me how," she hissed in slight pain. "Even with the infection gone and my bones finally beginning to knit, the damage was done. There's no way to reset the bones and any possible surgery to fix it was pointless. My nerves were warped as well, making them highly sensitive to even the lightest of touches. The guard was made with a seal engraved into the metal. As long as I wear it the seal blocks the nerves, letting me use my hand like normal but if the guard is ever removed or damaged-"

"It becomes useless, a dead weight," he finished and pulled the wrist guard on but even so he didn't release her hand. "You stayed here in Konoha, sometimes leaving to complete missions but not once did you ever apply for citizenship or join the ranks of the elite. When Kyuubi attacked you were there and when no one wanted Naruto you took him in." He looked up at her and stepped closer. He saw the fear increase in her eyes but before she could push him away with her other hand he caught it. Now she was trapped. He smiled behind his mask.

She frowned at him, not liking the look he was giving her. "What are you thinking?" she asked coolly.

"I beat you again. We still have our bet, you know," he grinned.

Hidama growled but sighed, looking to the side. "Fine. Ask your question already."

"It's not a question. More like a request." He released her hands but didn't move back, slowly reaching up to pull down his mask.

"What are you-" When she turned to face him she had a very brief glimpse of his face, noticing a scar running from his covered eye to stop at the top of his cheek before he leaned forward and kissed her directly on the lips. Her eyes went wide and she quickly made to punch him but his hands caught hers once more, pressing her into the tree with his body. This, was something she would have never expected!

Kakashi slowly pulled away, and Hidama was shocked to feel disappointment at the loss.

"I am a hound, after all," he smiled.

"So you can tell when a bitch is in heat?"

"You are not a bitch, Hidama," Kakashi released her hands and set his palms flat against the tree trunk on either side of her head.

Hidama looked at his face, finding the same sincerity and compassion the monk and the two hokages' had given her. "So you've beaten me again. Your next question."

"I don't suppose it would be too much to ask if you could teach me the 'pointers' you said you'd show Jiraiya."

Hidama raised a slim, pale eyebrow and for a moment, Kakashi wasn't sure if he would live to see supper until she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his lips down onto hers for a searing kiss. He gave in, letting Hidama have the control over him and to be truthful, Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying it.

When they broke apart, Hidama smiled seductively at him. "That was the prerequisite," she said, "Do you think you can make it through the first class?"

"Teach me, sensei," Kakashi answered.

She just continued smiling as she pulled him down for another searing kiss. He removed his hands only to have one stroke the back of her neck, burying his fingers in her silky hair, the other wrapping around her slim waist to hold her tightly to his lean body. He echoed her moan of pleasure as her arms wrapped around him just as tightly. As much as they wanted to continue the lesson here and now it would be too much of a risk in being found out.

_Ninjutsu: Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu, _the silver haired sharingan user whispered in his mind and concentrated. Normally for this kind of jutsu (and many others) to work he would have had to have said it out loud but he didn't want to interrupt the lesson.

A wind began to pick up around them, taking the form of leaves. He felt the woman in his arms shift but didn't push him away. His tightened his arms as he felt the jutsu working. Had anyone been watching all they would have seen a swirl of leaves surrounding the two, moving faster and faster until they stopped. The two ninjas vanished from the spot only to appear in Hidama's loft, silently falling onto the large bed.

--

Kankurou sighed as he looked out the window, scratching his head. The black hood he normally wore was down but he continued to wear the red face paint. It was a habit for him to put it on each time we woke up. "I don't like this. The Fallen Moon obviously want that nine-tailed fox so why haven't they tried to attack us?" he asked.

Temari frowned at him from her spot. "It sounds like you want them to attack Suna," she said tensely.

"You know I don't mean that," he snapped. "These guys are smart, they're not gonna rush in headfirst like those we've gone against in the past. All this waiting is making me--jumpy."

Gaara knew what he meant because he could feel it as well. Something felt very wrong but he wasn't sure what exactly it could be. He didn't like waiting either but right now they had no choice.

"Lord Gaara! Lord Gaara!"

The kazekage looked at the doorway as Minoru raced into the room.

"Forgive me, kazekage," he panted, "but I found a man unconscious just outside the village. His forehead protector had the same symbol Naruto's did."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. "Where is he?"

"I brought him to the hospital. Teijo is taking care of him."

"I'll be there shortly. Kankurou, come with me. Temari, go find Kakashi and Hidama. See if you can find Naruto and Taka as well."

Minoru wanted to laugh at that, but gave the kazekage a somewhat tired expression from the running he did from the hospital to the tower after dragging Iruka into the village.

The two young adults didn't question their younger brother. Right now he was the kazekage and the village and those within and even outside the walls came first. The blonde woman jumped out the window, unfolding her large fan and easily glided on the air currents, heading in the direction of Hidama's loft. Even when the woman left Gaara refused to let anyone else move in and made sure it was at least cleaned once in a while. Temari couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

_Gaara_ _is more open and relaxed around her then me and Kankurou even now,_ she thought as she raced down the street. Shaking her head she located the building and landed only to run up the stairs. Coming to the door she pounded on it, hoping she was inside. "Hidama! It's me, Temari!" Without warning she slammed the front door open and raced to the bedroom, throwing that door open as well. "We have trou-"

She immediately slammed it shut and backed away, her face turning an interesting bright red. _Did I just see-!_

The door opened slowly, revealing Hidama as she buttoned a hastily thrown on shirt. She didn't seem embarrassed but she did seem a bit miffed at being interrupted. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uh-" Blinking Temari quickly shook her head and took a deep breathe. "Minoru found a man outside the village. He said that he's unconscious but his forehead protector says he's from Konoha." She nodded as Hidama's eyes went wide. "Gaara and Kankurou went to the hospital; I was sent to get you. I have to look for Naruto and Taka next."

"Go on then, we'll meet you at the hospital." Watching the blonde kunoichi leave she closed the door and looked at her lover. "You heard?"

Kakashi nodded as he pulled his pants on, followed by the rest of his clothes. "And I can think of only one person right now who would come all the way out here. I'm just surprised Tsunade let him come alone," he answered.

"She needs every available ANBU to guard Konoha in case the Fallen Moon decide to do another invasion." They dressed quickly, not caring that their clothes were slightly wrinkled but as Hidama grabbed her sword she felt Kakashi pull her close. "We have to go now."

"I know a faster way. Ninjutsu: Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu!" As before a swirl of leaves surrounded them and in a blink of an eye, found themselves in the hospital room, startling more than one person in the room. It wasn't just the sudden entrance but their appearance as well that surprised everyone: Hidama's snow white hair was in a loose wave hitting the floor instead of it's usual braid, and Kakashi was pulling his mask over the lower part of his face, adjusting his forehead protector so it hide his left eye.

"Iruka!" Said teacher was lying on the bed, breathing shallow as Teijo tried to clean the sand from the still healing wounds.

"He's alright," said Teijo. "His wounds have mostly healed so there wasn't too much damage. His left side took a huge blow--which may take a while to heal again. Good thing you found him when you did, Minoru."

The apprentice nodded as he handed Teijo fresh linen.

Iruka groaned and slowly opened his eyes, keeping up with the ruse he started.

Kakashi stepped closer. "Iruka."

"… Kakashi…" came the weak reply.

"Do you know where you are?" the Copy Hound asked.

"Suna…I left Konoha…to find Naruto…"

At that moment, Temari raced into the room. "I can't find Naruto," she gasped out, "or Taka. No one has seen either of them."

Teijo finished bandaging Iruka's side. "Wasn't Taka still here after Naruto left, Minoru?"

"For a little bit," he answered, "but she left a little while later."

Iruka raised his head and dropped the act. "Are you certain of that, Daaku?"

"Yes, I'm pos-" Minoru's eyes widened at his mistake and immediately bolted for the door. He didn't get far as a wall of sand blocked his path, and then closed around him, keeping only his face visible. It turned him around and the traitor now faced an angry kazekage.

"Where are they?" Gaara demanded.

Minoru chuckled. "You're too late, oh great kazekage. They're back where they belong--with their rightful family."

"Naruto was born from Konoha blood!" Iruka snapped, nearly jumping out of bed but was quickly restrained by Kakashi and Teijo.

"Where are they?" Gaara repeated.

Minoru smirked. "Kill me. Go ahead. You won't gain anything."

Gaara also began to smirk but this sent a dark feeling go through the traitorous boy. He stepped to the side and let Hidama take his place. Hidama said nothing as she reached out, placing her right hand over the boy's eyes.

Minoru's mouth opened in a silent scream. A few moments later, Hidama removed her hand and everyone saw the horrified look on Minoru's face. Hidama just looked at him. "Start talking."

"Naruto's mother… was a newborn when the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan was attacked by the other clans," Minoru began. "She was taken back to Konoha, and through the years the ones that knew kept watch over her. That is how we learned about how Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto."

"And Taka?" Hidama asked. "How did Kyuubi's blood get into her?"

"Her grandmother's brother is our lord. He was the one who injected Kyuubi's blood into Taka's mother when she was still in gestation. Our dream…" Minoru looked at them with a psychotic smile, "is to have Kyuubi born as a human."

Everyone's eyes went wide at this bit of information. Gaara couldn't believe they would use his friends like that but if Kyuubi was removed then it would more than likely kill the hyperactive blonde. Hidama narrowed her eyes but her hand was clenched tightly. "Where is the Fallen Moon located?" she asked coldly.

His gaze shifted to her but he continued smirking. "Even if you torture me I'll never tell you anything." However, he didn't like the smirk that appeared on her face as she reached up to hold his chin in her hand.

"I have no problem with the torture part." She held his eyes, watching the fear build rapidly and let her true self slowly take over. Her pupils became slitted, the icy depths nearly glowing, nails growing longer so they pierced his skin but that wasn't her main intent. Minoru began to tremble and blinked but he found himself in a dark room, all alone.

"W-What is this?" he asked, his question echoing loudly all around him.

"You betrayed my pup's trust. You kidnapped my kit. You betrayed _and_ kidnapped my friend. You also plan on forcing Kyuubi to be reborn as a mortal," the woman's voice echoed but with it carried a blast of cold air. He shivered and looked around but soon found himself unable to move. Looking down he found what looked like tentacles wrapped around his legs, keeping him in place. He found pale blue eyes looking at him, a vicious growl piercing the darkness.

"You should die but first, I'll make you beg for death!" The last thing he saw was a sleek white fox lunging at him, multiple tails fluttering behind her, fangs bared as her claws tore into him. He screamed in pain and terror.

The young man silently fell to the floor, his eyes glassy and his mouth slightly open but he was still alive by the shallow breathing. Hidama squeezed her eyes shut and backed up, pinching the bridge of her nose. She actually lost her balance but felt sand support her followed by arms.

Gaara quickly caught her and held onto her even after she regained her footing, worry evident in his eyes. He saw the Konoha jounin also move to help her but stopped. "Mother?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, but he'll never harm anyone again," she explained, squeezing his shoulder to show she was alright. It was a reckless thing to do but no one harmed her family and got away without paying the price. "We have to stop them though. If their plan succeeds, more than one person will die."

--

Naruto sat in the cell he had been thrown in. Fortunately, the bindings had been removed and he was glad for the circulation to his hands again. He sighed, looking through the bars that separated his cell and Taka's. She hadn't moved an inch since the guard placed her on the floor. Naruto didn't like the way the guard had looked at her either, and only backed off when Naruto growled at him.

The Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan lived inside a mountain. Naruto couldn't believe it when they arrived. There was a small village (if it could be called that) before the hidden entrance to the village itself.

When the leader of the group announced the capture of Naruto and Taka, the people were cheering and howling. Naruto had caught a quick look at two men standing on a ridge that had been cut out in the mountain side. They were wearing very decorative outfits--the bald one's outfit was more elaborate so Naruto guessed that he was the leader of the clan. The other man was probably something along the lines of an elite, judging by the sword and the scars on his face.

Naruto's stomach growled and he sighed. There weren't any windows so he could only assume it was suppertime. Groaning from the next cell caught his ears, and the occupant moved slightly. Naruto crawled over to the bars. "Taka?"

"Naruto…?" she raised herself slightly. "What's the sun's position?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing it's gonna be evening soon--I'm hungry."

"Heh, I'm not surprised." Taka slowly dragged herself over to Naruto.

"Watch for the bars," he said and gently too her hand. "You okay?"

Taka remained silent for a bit. "Minoru betrayed us."

"I know," Naruto said quietly. "Iruka came to Suna. They must have caught him right outside the village. They used him and you to get to me."

"Naruto," Taka shut her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Naruto touched her cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay." And when I see Minoru, he's dead.

She reached up and held his hand, gracing him with a small smile. _We have to get out of here. Whatever they're planning I know for a fact that neither of us will like it._

Smiling the blonde slowly withdrew his hand and looked around. "I think I can break us out of here."

She blinked. "Are you positive? I mean I know Kyuubi resides inside you but..." He chuckled and she had the impression he was grinning at her.

"Trust me. I can get us out and we can head back to Suna and tell everyone where these bastards are located!"

"Sounds like a plan but I think we should wait." She lifted her head sharply when she heard something. "Shh I think I hear someone coming!" she whispered, hoping that whoever it was hadn't heard anything.

Naruto remained on guard as he watched four men arrive: two guards each carrying a covered tray, and the two men Naruto had seen on the ridge.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Mori Taka," the bald man said with a smile. "Welcome-"

"Up yours," Naruto snapped.

"Watch your tongue!" the other man narrowed his eyes.

The bald man chuckled. "Now, now, Goro, I'm certain it's just the recent events getting the better of him." He turned to Taka. "Ah, Taka, you look exactly like Komeko."

Taka froze. _My grandmother…_

"Yes, you are indeed the spitting image of my little sister."

_Great gods of jutsu! _Naruto thought. _Taka's_ _related to this guy!_

"Hmph," Taka shifted her sitting position, "so you're the one who injected Kyuubi's blood into my mother when she was still in the womb." Her face darkened and she sent a look of hatred to her so-called great-uncle. "How could you do such a thing to an unborn child--let alone your own niece?"

"You should be pleased, my dear child. Do you realize how many have failed our experiments? We were quite pleased to find out that your mother survived the full term instead of coming out a still born and for you to survive, well that it another success," he grinned.

"She died giving birth to me!" Taka couldn't help but yell at him. "She died just like my grandmother died! You killed my family!" He chuckled as if it didn't matter. "What's so funny?"

"I wasn't the only that killed your family five years ago," he said, throwing it in her face. He smirked when she went pale and looked away. "What is _your_ excuse, Taka?"

"Shut the hell up, you asshole!" Naruto yelled at him, his arms shaking as he grabbed the bars in an unyielding grip. "I know you want Kyuubi but there is no way I'm giving him up to you or anyone else! Better people like you have tried and guess what?" He gave them a grin that would have sent the strongest of men begging for their lives as he felt the fox's power practically begging to be released. "They're all dead. And I can already promise that you and everyone in this mountain will be dead before the week is out."

Goro moved up the cage and with a well-placed punch, managed to send the blonde back a few feet. He looked at him with disgust in his eyes but he couldn't help but notice how the skin surrounding his knuckles has been nearly burned away. "To think, I'm related to such a brat."

All the rage left him like water in a bottom less jug before filling up once more. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm from Konoha!"

"Your parents never told you? Oh yes, your mother died in childbirth." He chuckled as he stepped back. "I always knew my daughter was too weak to do anything right."

"That's enough, Goro. Relax, enjoy your meals and our quaint hospitality for you two will be here for a while." Laughing the bald man turned and left, followed by Goro and the ninjas that had brought their food. The heavy door slammed shut followed by the click of the lock. Neither said anything, ignoring the food set before their cells but their words resounded through their minds.

_That asshole... he knew about mom... he said that, she was his daughter... does that mean, she came from this clan? _the young man asked himself but quickly shook his head. _I don't care where she came from I know she was a good woman; she gave up her life so I could be born! I'm a ninja from Konoha and one day, I'll become hokage!_

"Naruto?"

He looked at Taka.

"If what they said is true and we are from the same clan," she turned to face him, "then we are from the Seventh Moon Clan. They are the ones who destroyed our family."

Naruto walked over to the bars and knelt down. "The Seventh Moon."

They reached through the bars and despite the uncomfortable feeling from the vertical metal rods, hugged each other. Naruto breathed in her scent--Taka smelled like the river that ran near Konoha mixed with the morning sunlight.

His stomach growled and they both chuckled. "Is that all you can think about?" Taka asked, and then her stomach also made a noise.

"You were saying?" Naruto grinned. He looked over at the two trays. "I think I can get yours."

"As long as you promise not to eat them both," she teased.

He gave her a mock growl as he reached. Just a bit out of his reach but he managed and dragged the trays towards them. He looked at the food questionably. "I don't think they'd poison us so soon," he spoke up.

"If we're going to escape tonight we need to eat to regain our energy," she replied, managed to pull the plate between the bars without spilling too much. "At least it's edible."

"Still wish it was ramen." He followed suit. Both were quiet as they ate, sensing nothing out of the ordinary.

After they finished their meal, they put the trays outside the cells.

"Sun's going down," Taka whispered.

"We'll make our move soon," Naruto said in the some level. "Do we really have any idea what we're gonna do once we get out of here?"

"Just make it up as we go," Taka answered.

More time passed and soon Taka was able to see again. She had to be careful if anyone came to visit them. So far it seemed they believed she was blind completely. Minoru hadn't been in the room when she told Gaara she was able to see at night, but still there was always a chance.

Footsteps echoed towards them, and the guard who had placed Taka in her cell appeared. "Nice to see you again," he smirked at Taka.

"I think just this one time I'll consider myself lucky to be blind," she replied and Naruto snickered.

The guard snorted then unlocked Taka's cell. "Maybe you shouldn't," he said and closed the metal door behind him.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Naruto shouted. Taka may have regained her sight but he still didn't want this creep anywhere near her.

The guard only smiled and silently walked towards Taka, who had now braced herself against the wall across from the bars separating the two cells. She kept her eyes staring straight ahead, not focusing on anything as if she was still blind.

When the guard came close and reached out to grab hold of her arm, Taka immediately spun and kicked the guard into the adjacent wall. He hit the stone wall hard, and staggered as he tried to shake the daze, but Taka ran up behind him and put him in a chokehold.

"Makes you wonder what being blind is," she said, and jerked tightened her arms until she heard the snap of his neck breaking. Dropping the corpse, Taka then retrieved the keys and opened her cell door.

Naruto sighed in relief as Taka opened his cell. "Oh man, I started freaking when he went into your cell."

"I won't like but I was getting nervous as well." Tossing the keys down she gave him a weak smile. "But there's no way I was going to just sit back and be violated by the likes of him."

The brunette grinned but grew serious. They had to act fast. "Stand back. I'm gonna make us a door." Facing the rocky wall he concentrated, tapping into Kyuubi's chakra. It was going to take a while to build up the energy to perform the Rasengan but he didn't want to give away what they were doing if he summoned a clone to help out. The energy swirled, growing between his palms but the more chakra he threw into it the faster it swirled. The winds grew, being sucked into the swirling vortex. Faster and faster, he felt the power begin to tear up the skin of his hands and fingers but he didn't care. With a deep growl he launched it at the wall.

Taka could only stare wide-eyed, watching as the swirling sphere grew faster even once it was unleashed. She almost expected it to faded away once it hit the wall but it continued swirling, burying itself into the wall. She had expected a explosion but the attack was actually growing! The attack tore a hole, expanding it until finally they could see right through the wall. The sphere finally faded and Naruto fell to his knees. "Naruto!" she went to his side, seeing that he was panting heavily. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I had to keep my focus, to make the Rasengan grow and bury through the wall." He grinned at her as she helped him stand; he took her hand and squeezed tightly. "Let's go back to Suna. Back to our friends and family." She just nodded and crawled through the hole. escaping their prison and hopefully, their fate.

--

Ninjas had been spread out but there was still nothing. Kakashi's hounds couldn't find any scents either. Hawks specially trained had been released but so far nothing was found. Hidama growled, her hands forming into tight fists. She wanted to make those bastards pay but first they would have to find them. She ignored the stifling winds of the country, the way the strands of her hair came lose from its hastily done tail. Sighing, she once more pinched the bridge of her nose as another wave of dizziness hit her.

_Maybe I should have listened to the pup and gotten their location from that traitor, _she thought to herself. She could count on one hand how many times she had used that attack but since it had been an extremely long time since she last did it, it left her distorted. _At least this time I didn't need to wash my clothes free from blood._

"Iruka is very pissed off," Kakashi said as he approached Hidama.

"I'm not surprised," she said.

The jounin reached out, gently catching one of the loose locks of pale hair between his fingers. "He also said that no matter what he's coming with us to find Naruto and Taka."

Hidama smiled. "He loves that boy a lot."

"As much as you."

"I should have seen this coming, but I didn't even know that Naruto's birth mother had been brought back to Konoha."

"What would you have done if you did know?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably the same thing. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had obeyed Kazuo-kun's request before he died."

"Which was?" She slowly turned to look at him, her expression unreadable.

"Take his son away from Konoha. But I couldn't; he had a right to know about his birthplace. About his parents."

Releasing her silky hair he gently pulled her into his arms and held her close, feeling her relax. "You did the right thing."

Hidama just nodded and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't felt this safe for an extremely long time. If she had been with him that day long ago, would he have come to rescue her despite the odds? "He's lucky to have a mentor like you."

He smiled. "Even if I read trashy books?"

She looked up and returned his hidden smile. "As long as he doesn't worship them like you do."

"Read thoroughly, yes," Kakashi touched noses with her, "but I'd rather worship you."

Unknown to the couple, they were being watched. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the sight. He was standing off in the shadows of one of the buildings, thankfully unnoticed. Ever since Hidama and Kakashi had appeared in Iruka's hospital room looking more than disheveled (and Hidama wearing Kakashi's shirt), the kazekage became suspicious.

Plus Temari turning red when either Hidama or Kakashi spoke directly to her, and had a hard time looking at them directly in the face was another signal.

The redhead had never liked the jounin elite, not then and not now. His fox brother often spoke ill of his bad habits such as arriving several hours late to meet his team or reading those perverted books instead of training them. Now he was taking his mother away from him. His hand closed into a fist, feeling the sand react to his anger but he quickly quelled it down so not to draw attention.

_He's not worthy,_ he growled softly. His anger grew when he saw the Hound's hands wrap around Hidama's waist, pulling her close. She didn't protest and even reached up to slowly pull his mask down. He smiled and pressed his lips against hers, running his hand through her hair, letting her wrap her arms around his neck.

Gaara pressed his back against the building, closing his eyes tightly yet he could still picture the two of them holding, kissing, showing affection to one another. _I knew I couldn't trust him! _he thought angrily, feeling a powerful urge to kill. _I will not lose my mother to some dog, elite or not! The sands will turn red if he takes her away._

**Authors' Notes:**

Shadow: Gaara's not taking this well.

Janime: He better not do anything too drastic.

Shadow: Well... considering his past?

Janime: ...

Shadow: ...

Janime: ... right. Well Taka and Naruto have escaped the Fallen Moon and learned more about their past.

Shadow: Now this means that Taka and Naruto are no longer clan-less.

Janime: True, they have each other.

Shadow: And Kakashi got lucky!

Janime: I'll say! Poor Temari.

Shadow: Better than the Super Pervert himself. Doesn't he have anything better to do?

Janime: Apparently not. I think the only reason Jiraiya wanders around is to peek in the women's public baths.

Shadow: One of these days he's gonna get it. 

Janime: Wouldn't that be a sight. Well we have more to come but you know the drill. If you want to find out how this is going to end you have to stay tuned.

Shadow: Tootles!


	11. Chapter 11

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

"Search everywhere!" Goro ordered. "Leave nothing unturned, and check anything suspicious! Now go!"

The ninjas of the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan began their sweep throughout the village, going over every nook and cranny that was visible and trying to locate any possible hiding places. Four ninjas were searching in an ally when two of them finished their area.

"You two stay here and make sure you recheck everything before you leave," the taller one said. Two silent nods were his answer and then they were alone.

"Good thing these outfits are unisex," Taka said quietly.

"Good thing they come with eye-shields and you have to wear them," Naruto replied. "Lucky for us we found that storage room."

"You got that right," Taka nodded and they went deeper into the alley.

The news of their escape spread like wildfire. While avoiding a search patrol, Naruto and Taka stumbled upon a storage room loaded with uniforms and weapons. They quickly went through the uniforms, finding ones that managed to fit over their clothing and grabbed the kunai, shuriken, and two katana.

With the ninjas everywhere they could easily leave and head back to Suna but they had to be careful. Since they couldn't speak they used very minimal hand gestures so not to draw attention. They pretended to be looking for the escaped hostages but they were also being seeking a way out. Taka noticed a gate and merely touched Naruto's arm. He looked back at her then followed the small yet deft direction. He gave her the briefest of nods, understanding.

The patrols searched everywhere, invading their own people's homes but all attempts were failures. Goro, enraged, ordered the search parties to check outside in the surrounding areas. Several groups left but no one noticed as two of their kind moved farther and farther away from the village.

"What do you think?" Naruto whispered.

"A few more yards and we're out of here," Taka answered.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "Where do you two think you're going? Halt!"

The impersonating duo stopped and turned around.

"What are doing out here?" the Fallen Moon ninja demanded.

Taka and Naruto looked at each other then as one, punched the ninja directly in his face and took off.

"So much for that!" Naruto said, hearing the shouts from the other ninjas.

Taka reached into the pouch at her left hip and pulled out a handful of black marbles.

"What're those?" Naruto asked.

"A parting gift!" Taka grinned and tossed the marbles behind them. The explosion caused the fleeing pair to stumble a bit but they caught themselves and continued on. The trees soon began to thin out, and the two skidded to a stop near the edge of a cliff overlooking a fast moving river.

They looked behind back into the woods, knowing that the explosion only hindered their pursuers. Naruto and Taka looked each and nodded. They sprinted and jumped off the edge. By the time the Fallen Moon arrived at the ridge, all they saw when they looked down were two identical breaks in the water where the couple had landed.

--

"There has to be something we're missing," Temari said mostly to herself, the permanent scowl marring her pretty features. They had been searching since the moment their friends had been kidnapped and it was well into the night. The one thing that kept the group slightly calm was that Naruto refused to give up so easily and that Taka regained her sight at night.

Iruka's eyes darted over the maps that were scattered over the table in the kazekage's office. There were several x's marked on the locations the search parties had checked with no results. They were quickly running out of locations. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Here," Hidama said as she pressed a warm mug into his hand. No one refused to sleep until their friends had been found but patience was wearing thin and time was running out. Setting hers down she scanned the maps. "Where else could they possibly be?"

"I don't know," he replied, realizing the liquid was a thick broth seeped with herbs. "The area is mostly sand so unless they managed to have an underground base." She just shook her head.

"I highly doubt it. They're not native to this land but fifty years is a long time to adapt." Flipping through the maps she frowned and looked up. "Do you have any more maps besides the ones centered around Suna? Possible something along the borders or even beyond."

Gaara frowned as he tried to remember. "I think so. Old records from the past kazekages are kept in the Achieves; I think we have old maps in there as well."

"We need to check them out."

"I'll show you where it is," Kankurou said, standing. He wasn't used to sitting around and he was dying for some actions no matter how small it was.

"Iruka and I will see if we can find anything," she said and the three left. The redhead watched but was relieved that the jounin was still waiting for a message from Konoha's hokage to arrive. He still didn't trust him.

Luckily the Achieves were located in the tower if a few floors down. As Kankurou opened the door they were assaulted with years--possibly decades--of dust. This sent the three of them into a coughing fit but with a simple wind jutsu they could breathe easier. The shelves had been built into the room's walls, filled with scrolls and books from floor to ceiling. In fact, the room was quite large and circular, the height of the room twice as big as its width. They took one look and began searching.

It felt like an eternity as they searched, trying to find something to help them. Records of the village, the leaders, elite ninjas, even the implantation of Skukaku was here but still no maps. The pale woman refused to give up as she scaled the ladder against the walls, occasionally throwing down scrolls to the teacher and puppet master. She rubbed her eyes, feeling her strength begin to give out when she noticed something. A thick scroll wrapped and sealed with the wax seal of the kazekage. Pulling it out she noticed the date going back five decades.

_Could it be...?_ Breaking the seal she unrolled it and quickly scanned the parchment. The more she read the more a smirk grew on her lips.

"Hey, find anything?" Kankurou called up to her. She didn't reply. Instead she tucked the scroll into her belt and quickly slid down the ladder, starting the both. He noticed the grin on her face and knew she had found what they were looking for. "A map?"

"I like to think so." She pushed everything off the mall table in the middle of the room, ignoring the teacher's scolds as the books and scrolls he had been looking at were thrown to the floor she rolled her scroll out for them to see. "Whoever was leader of Suna at the time wrote a very detailed story about it."

The Konoha teacher quickly scanned the scroll, trying to find indication when he stopped and pointed to a passage. "Right here it says before the fall of the Shadow of the Fallen Moon they found evidence that they were going to move their rituals to a hidden cavern located within a mountain," he looked up at them. "When the leaders attacked they found the cavern though."

"Wait, a mountain?" the sand sibling asked before going to a wall and quickly searching, pulled out a rather large book and slammed it on the table, causing a cloud of dust to rise. He ignored it and opened it, flipping through the pages. "The only mountain I can think is the one those bastards took Gaara to when they stole Shukaku. Here!" he pointed to a page where a mountain ridge could be seen.

"Let me see," the woman hissed, quickly scanning the map. "The area is huge--we're gonna need help."

--

"I'm starting to think the gods are testing us," Naruto said as he sat next to Taka in front of the small fire. It had been lucky that they had lost the Fallen Moon ninjas, lucky they had survived the jump into the river, and even now found a small shack hidden by the vegetation and surroundings.

After finding a way inside the two of them quickly set up a small fire and removed their wet clothes so they wouldn't get sick. It was also luck that they found a few meager (if threadbare) blankets but it was better than nothing.

"And laughing," Taka grumbled as she pulled her blanket tighter.

Naruto saw her shiver. "Cold?"

"A little," Taka smiled at him quickly then returned her gaze to the fire. "Hidama was right."

"About what?"

"How your weakness can be an advantage over your adversaries, and that it can become your strength."

Naruto smiled. He silently watched Taka, licking his lips as his eyes traveling along the contours of the left side of her face, watching the light from the flames dance along her creamy skin, the smoothness of her neck going down to her collarbone-

_What the hell am I doing!_

Naruto jumped up and moved to the other side of the room, keeping his blanket tightly around him.

"What's wrong?" Taka asked.

"Uh… nothing!" Naruto said. "I just needed… some space." _That was lame._

"... Okay..."

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to focus his mind on anything but the woman in the room with him. But it was no use. All the chuunin could think about was the supple body hidden underneath the blanket, and how she would look beneath-

"Those bastards!" Taka exploded.

"What?" Naruto turned his head and looked at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was pissed, and for some reason Naruto found it cute.

"Naruto, are you feeling a little…" Taka waved her hand.

"Uh..." he quickly turned away from her. "Well..."

"So am I."

"Huh?"

"We've been drugged."

"Drugged?"

"They must have put an aphrodisiac in our food, and with all the running we did--plus the adrenaline and the stress from our escape--it's kicked in."

"Oh," Naruto shifted and wished that he hadn't. "So now what?"

"There's two-point-three ways to handle it," Taka started. "One, wait it out. Two, take care of it yourself if you know what I mean."

"I can guess on the point three," said Naruto. "I wouldn't do that to you, Taka. You're a good friend and I don't want to do something that-"

"I know," she interrupted. "So we wait it out."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay over here and you stay there."

Time really dragged on for the two and their current dilemma was only getting worse.

_I'm not going to take advantage of her,_ Naruto gritted his teeth. _Taka is my good friend, she is putting her trust in me, I cannot do this to her… I'm not gonna last if I don't-_

The young man froze as he felt Taka wrap her arms around him just under his shoulders and rested her head against the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," she whispered.

He reached up, gently taking her hand in his and pulled her arm away. "It's okay," Naruto said and turned to look at her. "It was gonna happen anyway, right?"

Taka nodded and leaned towards him, lightly brushing her lips against his. She cupped his face as the kiss became more fervent and Naruto lowered Taka to the floor.

--

Kakashi sighed and once more was wishing he was with any of the other search parties except the one he was in right now. When he had returned with Tsunade's message he was delighted to hear that they had possibly found the location of the Fallen Moon. He hadn't minded when they made search parties of no less than two but he was less than pleased that he hadn't been paired with Hidama or even Iruka.

He silently looked at the redhead who refused to acknowledge him. He had been less pleased but kept any comments he had to himself. The fan wielding kunoichi left with a team herself, Kankorou with another team, and the pale woman with Iruka but rather than take any of the jounins of Suna as a third member--that was another surprise.

A white fox with blue eyes and three tails with black rings around the bases, the same fox that had helped Iruka protect the children of Konoha several days ago.

Hidama's daughter.

_I still don't know who was more surprised at that, _he thought to himself. He could feel eyes and turned in time to catch the glare sent his way before looking straight ahead once more. "I get the feeling that you don't like me very much," he commented.

"You aren't worthy," Gaara said simply, increasing his speed but the jounin kept up.

"Am I missing something?"

"..."

He sighed. _He's worse than Sasuke._ "I don't what I did to make you distrust me but we need to work together. Let's just forget-" Wrong choice of words as he nimbly dodged the sand trying to suck him under. The redhead stopped and was glaring at him angrily. If his gaze could kill the ninja would find him himself incinerated. "What is the matter with you?"

"... You are not worthy, period," he said coldly. "I heard about your so-called training methods, I know your habits with those damn books, but I will not let you take my mother away from me." He didn't wait for an answer as he continued running. According to the map there was a river close to the mountains. They were asked to check out that area. He quickly noticed it as vegetation seemed to be striving with such an abundant source of water. He slowed then stopped. He heard the other ninja stop next to him but refused to speak or even look at him. If their friends were here, where could they be hiding?

"How I teach my students and what I read is my business," Kakashi said, causing the kazekage to look at him. "And what goes on between me and Hidama is our business. We do not need anyone's permission."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Konoha jounin.

"Maybe you're right--I'm not worthy of her," Kakashi went on, "but she permitted me to be near her. She could have just as easily killed me instead."

"That can still be arranged."

"Listen, Gaara, I know that you don't like me very much, but for now focus on Naruto and Taka. The sun's coming up, we've been out here half the night, and the gods know where the two of them are and if they're alright. So for now, just drop it."

All he got was a growl as an answer but at least it wasn't followed by a wave of sand. Silently the two began searching the area but they couldn't find anything. It was sheer luck when they found a shack that was completely hidden by the surrounding area. At first they thought it was a jutsu to fool them but it was real. Gaara used his sand to unlock the door from the inside before slowly pushing it open. When no one came out to investigate or try to attack them they ventured inside. And stared in--surprise.

--

Naruto blinked as the first rays of sunlight hit him in the face. He yawned and tightened his arm…

…Which was around Taka's waist.

_Oh yeah…_ Naruto thought. _I thought I was dreaming again._

Taka moved slightly, pressing up against him.

_Nope, not a dream._ _We definitely did._ "You awake?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of," Taka answered and opened her eyes. "Where's the sun?"

"I think it just rose." He looked at her for a few minutes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright." She snuggled against him and sighed quietly. Naruto said nothing, only ran his fingers through her hair. Suddenly, Taka raised her head, frowning.

Naruto followed. "What's wrong?"

"I think I heard something," she whispered.

Slowly the door to the shack creaked opened. Naruto readied himself for an attack but his eyes widened at the two figures staring at him in shock.

_Oh my gods..._

"... Whoa..." was all that Kakashi could say.

Naruto held one hand out in front of him as the other made sure the blanket was shielding his lower half. "I know what this looks like," he stared, quickly looking over his should at Taka who was doing her best to cover herself and had her left hand over her eyes as her face turned beet red. "And… it is…"

"We'll wait outside," Gaara said in a calm tone and shut the door.

Neither of them said anything as they gathered their now dry clothing and pulled them off. Since they were with their friends they didn't need the face guard so the blonde tied his forehead protector around his forehead. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "Taka."

She paused but couldn't look up at him. "Yeah?"

"... What do we do now? I-I like you but only as a friend."

"I feel the same way." She moved slowly and took his hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. "Nothing changes how we feel as friends."

He squeezed her hand back tightly, smiling lightly. Kyuubi had seemed pleased about last night but even now Naruto threatened the fox that if he mentioned one word about any supposed future plans he would make sure the demon would suffer. He wisely kept quiet. Coming out of the simple shack they found Kakashi smiling behind his mask and Gaara with his back to them.

"So, it seemed you two had an interesting evening," the jounin replied a bit too cheerfully.

--

"They've escaped, Lord Kaemon."

"Don't worry about it, Goro," the Fallen Moon leader smiled from his throne. "I was expecting it."

Goro frowned. "You were? Then why didn't you say anything?"

Kaemon chuckled. "If things work in our favor then you will see your great-grandchild."

"How is that possible? Naruto and Taka may not know exactly why we need them but I highly doubt that they would even think about… being together."

"So they need a little help with that." Kaemon held up a small vile.

Goro frowned. "You had them drugged."

"It was mixed into their food. All we have to do is wait."

"And what if the Suna ninjas find them?" Goro demanded.

"They can do nothing. You should not worry so much," he said simply. The other man frowned but didn't say anything.

_Fool, acting so cocky. He'll have us killed if he continues to lead like this._

--

Everyone was glad when they returned to Suna with their missing friends. Iruka actually embraced the blonde, ignoring the pain his body was going through and nearly cried but that didn't stop the blonde as he hugged his father-figure back. They told them where they had been held but with Taka having been taken when she was unconscious and Naruto being blindfolded they weren't sure if they could lead their friends back to settle the score one and for all. Of course neither of them mentioned anything about the drug laced in their food but no one seemed to noticed.

Well, almost no one.

A loud boom was heard, startling the citizens of the Village Hidden in the Sand but it wasn't an attack. Hidama resisted the urge to make another foot deep hole in the solid rock wall but she took several deep breaths to calm her breathing. She had noticed the strange scents in the air but didn't realize what they were until her mind finally put a name with the smells. Without warning she ushered Naruto and Taka outside to the empty training grounds and asked them why they smelled like sex. They flushed brightly as she waited. When they told her the story, Hidama immediately grew so upset she plowed her fist into the wall.

The blonde had never seen his mother so mad before. "M-Mother? W-We tried to fight it but-" he tried explaining but stopped when she shook her head.

"I'm not mad at either of you. I'm just so disgusted they would do that to achieve their damn goal," she hissed as she removed her fist.

Taka blinked. "Goal? What are you talking about?"

"They want Kyuubi born as a human. Since you both harbor a part of him--his blood and his soul--it's possible. Once the child has been born, there is no doubt they would steal him and use him," she quickly explained. "I don't exactly like that nine-tailed hot head-" Kyuubi, who had been listening intently, didn't take kindly to the insult or that his vessel was laughing at him. "-but I won't allow this to happen. The next time I see those bastards, I will slaughter each and every one of them." Looking at her slightly bruised hand her eyes began to turn into slits, wishing to squeezing their still beating hearts in her hand.

"Um, I'm not… am I?" Taka fidgeted. "Because I've heard that it takes only once and it doesn't matter if you never have…"

"Kyuubi is still within Naruto," said Hidama. "You're not pregnant."

Taka let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Just please say that drug was a one-time effect," Naruto begged.

"Most of the time they are," Hidama answered.

"Most?" Taka and Naruto asked.

"Considering the drug you were given was made by the Fallen Moon Clan, it's possible, Taka, the next time your cycle is ready to begin you will feel the effects."

"Oh gods…" Taka covered her face.

"And Naruto," Hidama looked at her son, "you'll be able to tell."

His face went white, eyes going wide. "Again? Isn't there like an antidote or something?" he pleaded.

"No telling. The next time, I suggest you two lock yourselves somewhere away from everyone."

"Alright... mother, um you aren't the only ones who... who knows what happened."

"... meaning what exactly?"

"Gaara and Kakashi are the ones that found us," Taka said quietly.

"Enough said." She looked at them for a long time before moving forward and grasped their shoulders in each hand, pulling them into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you both are safe. Now, go get something to eat, you both deserved it." She watched them go and sighed. Her fist shook, trying to resist making another hole but the sound echoed as she made another hole in the rock. This time she used her other hand but quickly pulled her fist out, cursing. Her armored hand screamed as her in pain but it would pass. "Bastards. Should have made sure they were all dead," she hissed to herself.

--

Iruka smiled as Naruto greedily ate the ramen. After what he and Taka had gone through, the teacher decided that the young man deserved it despite Hidama's once a week restriction.

"Gah! Naruto!" Taka yelped. "You're spraying me with the broth!"

"Sorry!" he laughed and pressed a napkin in her hand.

Iruka chuckled. "Forgive me, but the two of you make a cute couple." He watched as Taka paused in wiping her face and Naruto froze just as he was about to put a large amount of ramen in his mouth.

"You haven't been talking to Kakashi, have you?" Naruto asked.

"No, why?"

"Never mind."

He studied the two of them. "Did something happen?" But they just shook their heads.

Slurping down the flavored brother the young man sighed happily. "Man, I've missed this stuff!"

"We can tell," she smiled. "It does feel good to be back though. I'm surprised they let you out of Konoha."

Iruka chuckled softly under his breathe. "What kind of parent would I be if I didn't come to help find my son?"

Naruto beamed. "How are Sasuke and Sakura?"

"They should be here in a couple days. I had a quick talk with them before I left. So far Konoha seems ready to defend itself from another attack…"

Taka picked up his hesitation. "But?"

"We've lost some of our best fighters from the last invasion," Iruka sighed.

"And they're blaming me," Naruto grumbled. "If I had never been born, blah, blah, blah."

"Naruto-"

"It's true, Iruka. How many times have you heard it?"

"Just because they say it isn't true. They're hurting but they have to get over it," he said firmly. "I admit, when I lost my parents I wanted to kill the fox as well. When I found out what the 4th hokage did, I wanted to kill the one housing him but I didn't. I learned that it wasn't just a coincidence that he chose to attack Konoha that night. It was just a case of bad timing. I was 12, going on 13 at the time."

"What made you change your mind?" Taka asked quietly. He just smiled at them.

"When Hidama brought Naruto to me for the first time. The second I looked into those innocent blue eyes, I knew that he wasn't the one that killed my parents and so many others. Even now I see that most ninjas will never live to a ripe old age. My parents knew this but they never chose to give up. Even as a teacher I know I may not live to an old age but I can die knowing I made a difference in the lives of my students."

Naruto smiled, resisting the urge to cry. "You sure did, Iruka-sensei. But why didn't he just kill the fur ball? I mean I know he wanted the person to be revered as a hero and I'm not saying I don't mind the perks of having Kyuubi inside me but wouldn't it have been easier to kill him?"

"I really don't know but you aren't the only one to ask that. I think Hidama is the only one to know that answer."

--

Kaemon walked down the steps to an empty chamber. Making sure that no one had followed, the bald man pushed a small part of the wall forward and went into the hidden room behind.

"Ah, Kaemon," a feminine voice spoke, a slight lisp in the wake, "so nice to see you."

The man forward to the two-tailed feline perched upon a massive blood-red silk pillow.

"Everything is going according to plan," Kaemon said as he rose.

"Very good," the nekomata purred. "I am pleased."

"My lady, ninjas from Konoha have been spotted here in Wind Country."

"And why does that concern me?" she asked, yawning large enough to reveal gleaming teeth the size of daggers.

He swallowed, knowing how those fangs could tear him to shreds within the blink of an eye. "O-One of them is the fabled Copy Hound and they appear to close allies with the kazekage."

"Hound?" A deep growl as curved claws emerged from the almost dainty paws. "I hate those mutts. No matter. Make sure everything goes to plan. I will have my revenge against Kyuubi."


	12. Chapter 12

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

"Finally," Sakura gasped as they stood outside the main entrance to Suna.

Sasuke only nodded in agreement. How Iruka managed to get here by himself injured as he was amazed the two Konoha ninjas.

"The Kazekage Tower?" Sakura asked.

"Best place to start," said Sasuke.

After showing their badges to the guards they ventured inside Suna. For Sakura not much had truly changed since the last time she was here but for Sasuke he took the chance to look around but being subtle at the same time. Konoha was larger but to imagine a village out here in the desert was unbelievable. Arriving they asked one of the guards stationed at the door if Gaara was in. Seeing their badges he nodded and moved aside to let them in.

"He's in his office, top floor," he told them.

"Thanks." The two of them looked up at the spiraling staircase and rather than waste time going up, used their chakra to jump from floor to floor. Soon they were at the top and meet with a large door with the kanji of 'wind shadow' on the wood. The young kunoichi lifted her hand to knock but a voice on the other side stopped her.

"Come in," Gaara called out, listening to the door open. He couldn't stand the paperwork but it was better than letting it pile up. He looked up and nodded to them. "Finally arrived."

"That freaks me out when you do that," Sakura said after she bowed.

Gaara smirked.

"How's Naruto?"

"He's doing alright," Gaara sat back in his chair, "despite certain events."

At their puzzled and concerned looks, the kazekage told them of Naruto and Taka's capture and the reason, but made sure to leave out exactly how he and Kakashi found the two.

"They want Kyuubi born as a human?" the pink-haired girl whispered.

Sasuke shook his head. "That's impossible."

"It does sound only like a theory but the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan believes it can be done." Gaara turned from them and looked out the window. "Kyuubi resides in Naruto and his blood flows in Taka's veins. If that does happen, Naruto dies. And nine months later Taka will die."

"But they're still safe as long as they don't… you know, right?" Sakura smiled.

_If they can stay away from each other now,_ Gaara thought.

"Where is he now?" the raven-haired ninja asked.

"Last I heard in the training grounds." He stood. "I'll take you there."

"We can find it, you have paperwork to finish," she protested but he waved his hand.

"It'll be there when I return. Let's go." They headed out of the tower and headed to the training grounds. Sure enough Naruto was training against Kakashi while Iruka watched and shouted advice once in a while. Kankurou was also there but he was using his puppet Karasu (without the lethal weapons) against Taka. Hidama would sometimes intervene, showing the other woman how to move. The green-eyed medic smiled and made to shout but stopped when they heard a voice.

"I wouldn't disturb them right now," a feminine voice told them. A sleek fox lifted her head where she laid on a flat rock. "The blonde fox has been trying to best the Hound since they started training. Something about the loser gets to buy everyone supper tonight."

Kakashi knocked Naruto to the ground and held two kunai crossed at his throat. "Looks like you're buying."

The blonde only grinned and turned into a pile of sand. The next thing Kakashi knew, he was sent flying, and landed on his back with Naruto holding the kunai at his throat. "You're buying," Naruto smiled.

"Damn," the jounin muttered.

Iruka chuckled. "I hope you brought your savings, Kakashi."

"Sorry, I left my deposit box in my underwear drawer."

Naruto crinkled his nose. "Why?"

"No one would ever go in there," Kakashi answered and stood up.

"You'd like to think that," Hidama commented without looking. "Okay Taka, remember what I said."

"Right." Taking a deep breathe she nodded for instructor to continue.

Kankurou nodded and using the chakra strings had Karasu circling the young woman, waiting before lunging into an attack. Under firm commands he would only have the puppet hold her, keeping her immobilized. But as the arms reached out to wrap around his victim she ducked and darted but she didn't go after the wooden puppet. She charged at the Puppet Master himself! Cursing he quickly pulled the crow back but the strings on one hand went slack. The next thing he knew he found a kunai at his throat a bit close for comfort. Looking at her other hand it, too, held a kunai but it was glowing with charka. That explained how the strings had been cut.

She smiled as she held her hand steady. "Surrender?" she asked softly.

"Yeah I give." He smiled back and relaxed when the weapon was removed. "You're getting better. First time someone tried going after me instead of Karasu and managed to cut my strings."

"Don't fall for distractions. Try to go after the one behind the scenes," she replied. The pale woman smiled lightly and looked over to where her other son was standing.

"Kit, you have visitors."

"Huh?" Naruto turned and his face broke out into a large grin. "Sakura! Sasuke! You guys made it!" he said happily.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran over to the blonde and hugged him.

Taka's sight was almost back as the sun was nearing twilight, and eyes narrowed at the scene. Then she blushed for her reaction. _I can't believe I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend._

Naruto gently pushed Sakura away and patted her shoulder. "Nice to see you to, Sakura."

Even Sasuke had to do a double take at that. When exactly did Naruto not want to be close to Sakura or back away from her attention?

"Sasuke, how was the trip?" Naruto asked as he stepped away from Sakura.

He shrugged. "Long. I'm surprised Iruka-san got here so quickly though."

"Naruto is my son and what kind of father would I be?" he replied with a small smile.

Kakashi sighed as he stood and dusted himself off. "Looks like I'm going to have to pull out my emergency money," he said a bit dramatically.

"Just think, all that money you saved from buying those books should be enough to pay for everyone's meals," Hidama added with a small smirk, walking past him but passing Taka she squeezed her shoulder. _Looks like the drug has side-effects._

The fox sighed as she hopped off the rock and stretched a bit before going over to Gaara. She was larger than a normal fox, her head coming to the young man's waist but he didn't mind as he reached down to gently scratch her ears, causing her to purr.

"I know of a restaurant close by. They stay open late and they'll let Quicksilver in." He smiled inside when she leaned her head into his side, feeling the tension he was holding in slowly ebb away. "And it's not expensive but the food is good."

"Works for me. Let's go eat then shall we?" the jounin asked with a smile. _Looks like he isn't going to torture me just yet,_ he thought to himself.

--

_This is insane,_ Goro thought as he paced his chambers. _Kaemon has been too laidback with this plan of having Kyuubi born as a human. Those who become a host to one of the demons are dangerous enough as is. We may not have seen Naruto's power but we have seen what Taka is capable of and she has the fox's blood. He's hiding something--but what?_

Frustration grew worse the more the man thought about it. Goro himself hated the other clans. His wife had been killed and his only daughter had been taken away, even though she turned out to be a disappointment as far as Goro was concerned. Not once did she show anything that said her blood was of the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan.

_If she didn't look like my mother I would swear that she wasn't mine,_ Goro thought.

Thanks to their spies he had been aware of what she had been going through. A childless couple had taken her in and when she grew she had become a teacher at the academy, having not what it took to become an elite. He scoffed at that, showing she was even more of a failure and disgrace to the family. But then he received word that she had gotten married, to the Yondaime. But before he could think to use that bit of news to his advantage the demon fox attacked. When the demon had been supposedly defeated spies told him that the young successor had died and his daughter had also died but in childbirth.

_Weak girl,_ he thought bitterly. _If she weren't dead I would have disowned her from the clan. But that son of hers, if only those idiots had captured him in the beginning. _Growling he stopped, hands forming into tight fists. _Kaemon is planning something and I know it's not for the good of the clan. It's his family's fault we're living like rats. We could have easily ruled over all the nations but they let that girl's grandparents escape. _A table broke in half when he pounded his fist upon it. _I should be leader of the Fallen Moon! Or what's left of us._

--

"Alright, here are the sleeping arrangements," Hidama said. "Taka and Sakura, you two will stay with me in my room. Iruka, you're staying in the guestroom. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, you can decide--peacefully--who gets to be Iruka's roommate. Gaara, the same goes for you if you want to stay here tonight."

The kazekage nodded. "I appreciate the offer-"

_I'll probably be dead before morning if he stays,_ Kakashi thought.

"-But I will stay in my own room."

_Thank you gods of jutsu._

"Alright. We should meet tomorrow and figure out a plan." Looking at Naruto she walked up to him and--to everyone it looked like she was going to kiss him--whispered into his ear, "Try to fight off the drug's effects. You're still my kit but if I sense you anywhere near my room I will personally tie you up. Clear?"

Naruto swallowed and nodded but smiled lightly when she did kiss her cheek. "Mom I'm gonna be 19 soon! Why do you keep kissing me?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"It's one of the motherly duties: shower your children with affection especially in front of their peers." Smiling she moved over to Gaara and did the same but he just smiled. "Besides, your brother doesn't complain."

"Gaara never complains."

"Yes I do. I just used to destroy whatever annoyed me," he replied back. Bidding everyone good night he left for the tower.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh and patted the blonde on his shoulder. "Let's go figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"Iruka."

"Yes?"

"Please don't give Naruto anymore ramen for this week. He's been placed on a diet." Waving Hidama left ahead with the ladies, her daughter silently following on silent paws. The blonde pouted, Kakashi was smiling behind his mask, Iruka rubbed the back of his head, and Sasuke was just--Sasuke.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Naruto announced.

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded. Counting to three, the trio held out their hands: Naruto had rock, Sasuke had paper, and Kakashi had scissors.

"Looks like the guestroom is all mine," Iruka snickered.

"Fat chance!" said Naruto.

--

_Damn you, Kakashi!_ Naruto fumed on his bedroll.

The trio decided to draw straws. Of course Kakashi had to get the short one.

_Oh well, no sense in losing sleep over it._ Naruto turned onto his side and closed his eyes. It didn't last very long as the memories from the other night with Taka filled his mind.

_NOT NOW!_

He shut his eyes tighter but it didn't help. Pulling the blanket tighter seemed to make everything worse. _Don't think about her, don't think about her, don't think about her!_ ran though his mind but if anything it made it worse. He tried to keep as still as possible but it was no use. He had to go see Taka! Peeking out he looked at the other boy. Sasuke was sound asleep on his bedroll, not looking the least bit uncomfortable.

_He and Sakura did race over here on foot. _Moving quietly he looked around the apartment. The guest room was quite large with a large bed, a long table beneath the window, several rubs along the floor and even several framed pictures along the walls. His eyes settled on the door and just knowing that his mate was on the other side of the loft was making his thoughts go into overdrive. All threats fled his mind as he slipped out of the room and headed for the master bedroom.

Everything was quiet and the living room was dark save for the moonlight streaming through the window. The room was larger with a folded out futon (which someone was sleeping on judging by the covers) was set against the wall, a low table pushed to the side upon a large rug. A small bookcase beneath the window, a small table just beyond an open doorway with a kitchen to the side. Silently he moved in, careful not to make any noise but as he moved to the door leading to the bedroom he pulled back, looking at the fresh burnt marks on his hand. He looked up only to see a sacred seal placed there.

"Nine-tailed or not, Kyuubi is a still a demon and they cannot break through scared barriers or seals," the pale woman sighed as she sat up. She wore a thin shift revealing her white as cream skin, her starlit hair loose about her body that seemed to glow. One of the Hound's dreams come true but her eyes were hard, cold, and unfeeling as ice. "Do you honestly want to spend the rest of the days tied to a stone pillar until the drug fades away? Because that can be arranged." She slowly stood, revealing the shirt to barely stop atop her thighs but she didn't seem the least bit tired or sleepy.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, kit. It's for your own good, and Taka's. You two have to stay away from each other."

"I know, but it's just… I don't how to explain it."

Hidama smiled at him. "There's no need to. A lot of things can never be explained." She turned from him and went over to the kitchen sink, taking a glass from the drying rack and filled it with water.

Naruto watched her, his eyes focused on the part in her hair. Just beneath her shoulder line was a tattoo of a sword with a whip circling it but there was a large scar going diagonal through it.

_What is that?_ Naruto thought then quickly schooled his expression when Hidama turned around again. _Better not say anything._

Walking up to him she handed him the glass. "I take it they're still sleeping," she said, sitting on a recliner as she gestured for him to sit.

"Yeah. I tried but I couldn't stop thinking about her," he sighed as he sat, looking at his glass of water. "... Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Go ahead."

"What's it like to be in love?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Hidama was quiet for a moment before replying. "Love is a powerful emotion. When you really love someone, you cannot picture your life without that person no matter what. It doesn't matter how different the two of you are, all you know is that other half of your soul is someone you can trust your life with, who will never betray you, can watch your back in a fight, will give you unconditional love no matter what. But sometimes, those bonds of love can be shattered like a mirror. You can try to glue the pieces together but it's never the same," she said softly.

Naruto blinked, noticing how her eyes were looked sad and faraway. "You were in love?" he asked softly.

"Was but it was a very long time ago. And yet--I think I've fallen in love again." She laughed to herself, a small smile on her lips as she rested her chin in her hand. "Wonders will never cease, kit."

He looked at her for a long time, taking a sip of water from the glass before setting it down and stood up. Moving behind her he leaned over and hugged her tightly. "I wish you'd be happy mom."

"I know kit." She reached up and gently traced the whisker marks. "You're a good boy."

He smiled. "Do you think... you can move back to Konoha? I wanna introduce you to my friends."

"We'll see. Remember, I have Gaara to think about."

"Okay." He still wanted to ask her about the mark but just couldn't and tightened his arms around her. He wanted her to be happy, as she had made him.

But as the two talked something evil was lurking. Sakura slept peacefully in the bed, Taka as well. The three-tailed fox slept at the foot of the bed, sides rising and falling in deep sleep but even she wasn't aware of a dark shadow seeping into the room. It moved from shadow to shadow until it reached the bed. The shape seemed like an animal; it reached out and extending its claws, drove them into the sleeping woman's stomach. The brunette's eyes went wide as she screamed in pain. Sakura was up but shock stole her movements as she witness a shadow trying to kill her roommate. Quicksilver was up but when she tried to attack she ended up hitting the wall as she went right through the enemy.

"A shadow!" she hissed angrily.

The creature removed its claws but laughed. "Tell Kyuubi that Nekomata sends her regards," the form laughed and faded into the darkness just as Hidama and Naruto burst through the door.

"Taka!" Naruto ran to her.

"It… didn't go deep," she hissed in pain.

"Lie back," Sakura said in a calm tone, "let's have a look." She pulled up Taka's nightshirt. There just above the young woman's navel were four long gashes. "Naruto, my bag."

The blonde turned and grabbed the bag from where it sat by the window. He handed it to Sakura. A few moments later, the bleeding ceased and the wounds were covered.

"They'll most likely heal by tomorrow afternoon," Sakura put her med kit back together.

Naruto sat next to Taka on the bed, holding her hand. He could feel Kyuubi and the demon fox was furious. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"A shadow manipulation," said Quicksilver. "But it materialized itself enough to attack Taka."

"I'll say," the brunette grumbled.

"It kinda looked like a cat," Sakura spoke. "Really freaked me out when I saw it."

"A cat?" Hidama asked. "Male or female?"

"Female," Quicksilver answered. "She also said, 'tell Kyuubi that Nekomata sends her regards'."

Kyuubi's rage escalated and Naruto's eyes turned into slits. Taka saw and immediately grabbed his shoulder. He looked at her and his eyes became normal.

"The two-tailed demon cat," Hidama leaned against the wall then looked at Naruto. "I believe it would be best if you had a talk with Kyuubi."

"Right." Closing his eyes he pictured the cage where Kyuubi had been sealed within his body. Soon he was standing before the bars but he watched as the fox paced angrily, used its nine tails to try and break the bars down. He honestly couldn't blame him but the repeated banging was giving him a headache. "Kyuubi, calm down!"

"That pathetic hairball!" he roared angrily. "She was always so weak, teaming up with that five-tailed dog to try and defeat me! No one has the power to defeat me, not even that damn snake!" He slammed his tails against the bars, rattling them.

"So you do know her, this Nekomata?" he asked calmly. The fox looked at him and sat down slowly but he was still seething. The blonde slowly approached the bars but never looked away. "What happened before you got sealed?"

"… It's not easy being the best, kid. A fox gains a tail for every hundred years we live; once the ninth tail is acquired we gain a sense of immortality. I didn't care, I just wanted to be left alone. But since I had the most power there were others who wanted that power. One by one they tried attacking me but each battle I went against I won," he told him.

"What about with the 4th hokage?"

"That--was no battle. I had been awakened then summoned by force but what really got to me was he--the one who summoned me--was trying to steal my powers. I refused to back down so easily so I decided to show him why I was the king of the tailed-beasts. The coward fled yet I tracked his scent to your village. I just wanted to find that one bastard. I remember that blonde man though; I remember that huge toad of his. But most of all, I remember him whispering how sorry he was for taking away my freedom. For the first several years of life I despised him, I couldn't believe that a human had sealed me into the body of an infant, a human infant." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "But time has a way of making everyone change."

The blonde took it all in. In a way, he understood why the Yondaime did what he did. It was not only to protect the village, but to protect the fox as well. "But why did that cat attack Taka? How did she even know about her? About you? About us?"

Kyuubi's fire-colored eyes widened then narrowed, fangs bared angrily. "Those bastards--those bloody bastards! They were _praying_ to that damn hairball for her powers! Damn that stupid cat!" Leaping to his feet he charged at the bars, making them shake even more and scare the poor blonde.

He yelped and quickly jumped to his feet. "Will you tell me what's going on already!"

"That two-tailed cat, is also known as the Death God's favorite," he hissed angrily. "She's weak but she's not stupid. She had hoped by joining with the five-tailed dog of illusion she could defeat me but I just critically injured them both. I had hoped she had died but it seemed like the God of Death took her as his pet. HA! Lazy pathetic excuse for a demon!"

"Wait, if you fought her before--someone from the Shadow of the Fallen Moon told her what's been going on! She's getting revenge on you by hurting Taka!"

"She's enraged me like no end. Listen good kid, I don't care what that pale woman says but they will all suffer as will anyone who gets in my way." He lowered his head, peering at his vessel through the bars. "I know you care for that woman who you call mother, I admire her like no other, but I will not sit idly by as our mate is being used as some damn cat's scratching post. So, are you in or out?"

He knew the demon was wrong but the words struck home. Hands formed into tight fists, making him want to rip off the seal and set him free but instead he looked up at him. His normally blue eyes were crimson red, the pupils slitted, whisker marks on his cheeks more prominent, and his own fangs bared.

"I'm in," he growled.

--

"Never knew that Naruto could be this quiet," said Sakura.

"This is something you don't see everyday," Taka agreed.

Hidama looked at her kit. _I hope you aren't planning on releasing him._

Naruto shuddered and the whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to grow wider.

"Uh… Hidama…" Sakura pointed to Naruto.

"Kyuubi…" the pale woman whispered. "Taka! Get back!"

Too late. Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing crimson orbs and vertical slits. He swept Taka into his arms and bounded out the open window.

"Shit!" Hidama jumped out the window.

"H-Hey wait!" Sakura yelled and made to jump out but was held back. "Quicksilver let go!"

The fox growled and pulled her back farther into the room before releasing her nightgown. "Get the others while I get Gaara."

"But Naruto and Taka-"

"Kyuubi has taken over and he won't let anything happen to her. Mother is going to bring them back. Hurry and go!" Leaping onto the windowsill she jumped and ran at a full sprint once she touched the ground. The young medic didn't even grab her robe as she ran towards the door, narrowly hitting Sasuke in the nose with it. Behind her were Iruka and Kakashi who apparently heard the scream and felt the sudden rise in charka levels.

"Everyone! Taka was attacked but Naruto grabbed her and leapt out the window then Hidama went after them and Quicksilver went to get Gaara," she told them swiftly, ignoring the fact that they were just wearing boxer and she was still in her gown. "We have to go after them!"

The pale woman ran as fast as she could but in this form she couldn't run fast enough to catch up. Concentrating she winced as her body began to change. _Faster damnit!_ she hissed, throwing her shift off as soon as she was running on all fours. The sand felt cool beneath her paws, wind rushing through her fur, tails fluttering behind her. She had an idea what the red fox would do but she had to stop him no matter what. She ignored the guards as she ran past them, heading deeper into the desert. At once she caught their scents and followed.

--

"They have left Suna."

Kaemon smiled at his spies. "Very good. Begin phase one."

--

Taka wasn't sure how far Naruto had run but she knew that they couldn't be anywhere near the direction leading to Konoha. Rather than the sand merging with the forest, the area they had stopped was more tropical with palm trees and small bushes.

Naruto dropped to one knee and set Taka on the ground, allowing her to sit upright. He brought his hands up, crimson eyes looking over the wounds on his palm and he licked the one on his left hand.

Taka watched in fascination and it wasn't long until the demon blood in her veins began to react to the scene before her. She reached out, gently taking Naruto's hand and brought it closer to her. Naruto growled as her tongue darted out along his wounded palm. He watched her, mildly noticing that her eyes had now turned red, and shivered as her tongue left his palm and gone to his wrist.

The after-effect of the drugs were running faster through their system, the demon within them straining to be released. He reached up to pull her closer, licking her cheek. She purred and their lips were about to meet but it they felt another figure closing in. The blonde growled as he stood, moving to stand before his mate. Whoever thought to invade here would meet their fate. He didn't have to wait long.

A white figure stood stopped several feet away, larger than an ordinary fox with sleek white fur. Icy blue eyes looked into their glowing red orbs but she didn't move even when they growled at her. "You two are falling right into their trap," she said calmly though bitterly. "I don't want to fight you both but I will if I have to."

Taka growled and moved into a crouching position. Naruto held his arm out in front of her, telling his mate to back down. She did but remained on guard.

Naurto rose to his feet and slowly walked towards Hidama. The fox-woman stood where she was, not showing any emotion. Naruto charged, swiping at her but Hidama dodged at the last moment and Naruto's claws hit sand. Growling, he spun and locked his eyes on her.

"Can you hear me, Naruto?" Hidama called to her son. "Or had Kyuubi taken over completely?"

"Neither," the blonde answered. "We have merged. We are one. Leave me and my mate alone."

"You know I can't do that. Do you want the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan to take you both and exploit your child?"

"I'll kill them before the idea even crosses their thoughts."

"How can you protect her when you're dead?"

"No mere human can defeat me. Even an army can't defeat me."

"That may be true but if Taka does become pregnant you, Naruto, will die and you, Kyuubi, will be locked within the fetus. Once you are born as a full human Taka will die and the Fallen Moon will use you and your powers." He froze but she didn't release her guard even as she turned to the possessed woman.

"Listen to me Taka, I know what happened. I know about your past, your mother, and grandmother. Do you want to end up like them?" she asked coolly. "If you two continue, the child will be born without parents and be at the mercy of those sadistic bastards." She looked at them calmly but seriously. "You two are the very few I can call family but I will not let another child suffer. Now get yourselves under control, or by Inari's Will I'll beat all of you back to your senses." She didn't seem to mean it but her tone and the way her body tensed spoke the truth.

"No one will ever touch her except me," Naruto growled. "I've had enough of your lies."

"She is not lying," Taka spoke. Naruto turned his head--a mistake Hidama could have taken advantage of but she also wanted to hear what Taka had to say.

"I never knew my mother or Grandmother Komeko," the young woman continued. "I have very little memory of my father, and his parents died long before I was born. All I had was my grandfather. I loved him dearly but he could only give me so much…"

Taka raised her head, her eyes changing from the crimson to the discoloring of her blindness. "Naruto, you know how that feels. But you had it worse than I did. There must be a way…"

"She's lying!" he growled angrily, refusing to accept the facts. "I will not let anyone stop me!"

"Please, you have to calm down!" the brunette tried reasoning but it was no good.

Kyuubi growled and lunged at Hidama but before he could inflict any damage he was kicked in the side. He managed to land on all fours but the chakra was enveloping his body, slowly transforming the human boy into a fox. Behind him the tails began to emerge.

"Think, you hot-head! What would I have to gain by lying to you two?" the white fox demanded.

"Shut up with your lies and die!" The two meet in a clash of claws and fangs, vicious growls echoing around the enclosure, the ground rumbling angrily with each jump. The fire-fox refused to back down, ignoring the white fox and his mate. He fell back when he felt the other fox's tails slap him in the face but he waited, pretending to be unconscious. If a full on assault didn't work, he would try a sneak attack.

Hidama frowned, knowing something wasn't right but she moved closer. Kyuubi looked out he had finally been taken out but when she turned to ask if Taka was alright she saw movement from the corner of her eye. She was too slow and released a piercing scream as sharp fangs dug into her right fore leg, causing her to fall and land on her back. The gold wrist guard was bitten clean through, the protective seal broken but he didn't stop. The fangs dug deeper, blood filling his mouth, and felt the malformed bones crack then shatter under the pressure. He could feel her vainly try to pull away, grunted when she kicked him repeatedly but he wouldn't let her win even when she managed to get back on her feet he refused to let go.

_Shit! I really didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice!_ she hissed to herself. Growling, she reached forward and quick as lightning, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with her fangs. She wanted to spit the blood filling her mouth but held on tightly, pulling at him to let go. _Damnit kit, come to your senses already!_ she screamed mentally at him as loud as she could; using her spiritual abilities, she found the part that was her son and slapped him as hard as she could. Regret filled her heart but it was the only way to wake him up.

Kyuubi and Naruto both felt the slap, the force behind it enough to make the fire red fox stagger back that before he knew it, he found himself with his tails tucked between his legs, ears down and eyes filled with fear. Blood matted the back of his neck but they were just flesh wounds, nothing like the damage he inflicted on her. Hidama glared at him angrily, holding her injured leg gingerly as blood coated her leg but she just stood there, looking at him angrily like a mother scolding her child.

"We are not bound by blood, but you, Naruto, will always be my son. Kyuubi, I know you want to be free but not by killing the two people who care about you." The anger began to lift, showing love and concern over them. "I do this because I care."

At that moment, Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke arrived. They stared in shock at the scene before them. Taka felt the five arrive through the sands and her own chakra. She moved her hands in specific gestures, hoping that Gaara would see. When she felt the ripple of the sand, she sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" Iruka looked at the kazekage.

"Naruto and Kyuubi have merged," Gaara explained. "Right now he wants everyone to leave him and Taka alone."

"That's why he's fighting Hidama," said Kakashi. "How do you understand those gestures?"

"Taka knew a woman who couldn't hear or speak so they taught each other how to read the gestures of hands. Taka showed me a couple years ago, and I taught her how to feel the message in the tremors I make in the sand."

"But we have to do something. There are some serious injuries going on," Sakura pointed out. Having trained with Tsunade she could detect blood on a battlefield and the medic within was telling her to heal not and ask questions later.

"We wait or else Kyuubi will attack us."

Hidama knew her son was here but she would not turn her back on the fox before her. Moving slowly she limped over to him. He crouched low but she could tell it wasn't in defense but more in fear. Stopping she leaned over and licked at the wounds she had caused. He froze but let her continue what she was doing. He looked down at the leg and felt remorse eating at him. Leaning down he began licking at the injured leg but stopped when she pulled back.

"I... I'm sorry... mother..." he said softly.

She cocked her ears towards him but slowly, sat down. She was still alert but she didn't want to fight anymore. Behind her the tails swished silently, watching as he sat down and looked at her. She could see the rage slowly dying from his eyes yet control hadn't been handed back to the blonde ninja. "I know right now Taka means a lot to you, but take into consideration that you two let the demon part of you take rise. This wouldn't be a problem if you two had managed to stay sane but this is unacceptable."

He growled but didn't move to attack her. "Law in the demon world. Take what you want with no regrets, live to protect your mate and make sure the offspring live to carry on the line." He blinked when she laughed but it was a harsh, cold laughter. "What's so funny?"

"That's something I'd expect you to say, even if you are a nine-tailed fox. I know the laws of the demons and I know the laws of the beasts. You know what those 'laws' stand for? Steal what you want, rape who you want, and kill off those that are a threat to you, especially family," she told him, grinning savagely. "Let me tell you something, _kit_. When you reach my age, you begin to make your own laws. If Taka was truly your mate I would have seen a mark on her; hell, I would have been able to smell your mark on her but there's nothing. All I smell between you two is lust. That drug the Fallen Moon gave you is still in your systems. But say you do get her pregnant, where would that leave you three? Naruto will die right after the intercourse. Nine months later Taka will die. And you, my dear Kyuubi, will find yourself locked in a body of a human.."

He growled but he knew she spoke the truth. He growled, ready to snap a reply but he saw a flash of black and stared at a black tail nestled within her nine white tails. _A tenth tail?_ _Impossible! _"How are you able to get 10 tails? No kitsune alive has been able to have more than 9!"

Hidama said nothing as the tails swished silently. "Walk a mile in my shoes and you'll see what I mean. Now, give Naruto control back. The longer you're out, the faster your soul will eat at his, the sooner the two of you die. And I am not letting my son die before he can achieve his dream."

The crimson eyes closed and the body shifted to a human form. Naruto groaned and slowly blinked his blue eyes open. "My head is killing me…" he said hoarsely.

Taka sighed in relief as she heard Naruto's voice. She tensed as she felt the sands shift, and then someone grabbed her.

"Taka!" Gaara shouted.

"A message from Lord Kaemon," said the Fallen Moon ninja, "Kyuubi may have nine tails but a cat has nine lives."

"TAKA!" Naruto screamed as she and her captor sank beneath the sands. He jumped to his feet and raced to them but they vanished. He fell to his knees, hands digging into the sand yet it was futile. Shaking, Naruto threw his head back and howled.

**Authors' Notes:**

Shadow: Can we say pissed?

Janime: Which one?

Shadow: Everyone.

Everyone: Pissed.

Janime: Indeed.

Shadow: Ah well, we shall see what happens next chapter.

Janime: The next chapter will be the climax of our story.

Shadow: Nekomata is gonna pay. See this is why I'm a dog-lover.

Janime: in this case, fox-lover.

Shadow: True. Also, Inari was known as the god that kitsunes supposedly pray to.


	13. Chapter 13

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

Whoever this ninja was he was fast and knew how to move through the sand as if it were water. Taka tried to fight him off but she wasn't at full strength or health thanks to the shadow's assault. She tried to focus on where he was going but the after-effect of the drug was making her dizzy. Finally he stopped but he dropped her on the ground without any care for her well-being.

"I'll remember that once I'm better," she threaten him but he was gone. She blinked and found herself sitting on a stone floor, possibly deep underground. Was she back in the Fallen Moon camp? "I have to get out of here."

"Leaving so soon? And after all the trouble I went through to bring you here," a feminine voice purred out.

Taka turned around and saw a rather large cat creature sitting atop an extremely large silk pillow. Candles with blue flame were set about the altar, giving off an eerie feeling. "You're the one who attacked me," she accused.

"Guilty as charged," the cat smiled revealed her long fangs and flicked her two tails. "I am Nekomata."

"A demon."

"Very perceptive. I expect no less from Kyuubi's mate."

"I'm not his mate," Taka glared at the cat demon. "Now where am I, and what is going on here?"

Nekomata yawned and circled on her pillow before lying down. "You are within the mountain of the Shadow of the Fallen Moon Clan. This room is my lair, and only a select few may enter--you should feel honored."

"I don't," Taka replied dryly.

Nekomata snarled lightly. "Now as to why you are here, girl, I believe you can already guess--Kyuubi's blood is in your veins."

"You are a demon like Kyuubi," Taka interrupted, "why bother trying to have Kyuubi born as a human when the Fallen Moon Clan already has you."

"It's not the clan that needs Kyuubi," Nekomata chuckled, "I want Kyuubi as a human. As you know, he is the oldest and strongest of the tailed beasts and has never lost. I intend to be the strongest."

"So you think that Kyuubi will be limited because he'll be a human."

"Oh no, Taka, you weren't paying attention. I said that I intend to be the strongest of my kind, and for that I need to obtain all of Kyuubi's powers."

Taka looked at the cat demon, dread filling her.

"As soon as Kyuubi is born from you," Nekomata grinned, "I plan on eating him--body and soul. I haven't decided if I should just swallow him in one piece or take my time devouring every bit and savoring it all."

The young woman shook her head and stepped back. "You're sick…"

"It's the only way I can have his power," the large feline rose and stepped down from her bed. "I will no longer have two tails and be the second lowest tailed beast. I will have eleven and be queen."

"How do you know that Kyuubi will even survive the transition from Naruto to a new body?" Taka backed away. "What makes you so confident that it will work?"

"Because it happened once before," Nekomata followed Taka until the woman was pressed back against the wall. "That woman whom Naruto and Gaara call mother was once a tailed beast."

"Hidama…?" Taka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The same happened to her," Nekomata went on, "her blood was put into a female human and her soul trapped inside a male. Never can it be the opposite--a man cannot live with a demon's blood in his veins."

"And the woman dies after giving birth," Taka said bitterly.

"Call it insurance."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there when it happened." The feline gave a superior smirk, sharp fangs glinting in the eerie light. "Did you know that once she was part of a demon slave ring? She had been injured, allowing the slavers to 'break her in'." She seemed to laugh, slitted eyes glinting in the blue-flamed light. "She had hoped her dear lover, a famous fox, would come and rescue her from that nightmare. Like he would ever come!"

The young woman swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "He left her there."

"Oh yes. Never thought once to rescue her and soon found himself at death's door. Such a vain fox he was, taking and giving nothing in return. That woman was enraged and began killing everyone so, she was disposed of. However, it seemed that my master favored her and allowed her to continue living," the cat spat out angrily, the two tails lashing angrily behind her.

Taka couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hidama, the woman who had helped train her, who treated both neglected youths with such compassion, used to be a demon but had been reborn. "Her parents, how did they get mixed up into this?" she asked softly.

Nekomata snorted but turned away, tails high in the air. "I don't know nor do I care. Once I have taken Kyuubi's powers no one will stop me. I will be the master of all tailed beasts." Looking at her over her shoulder she purred, running the tips of her tails along her face a bit roughly. "Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. MY greater good."

She frowned and slapped the furry appendage away. "You'll never succeed." The cat just laughed.

--

Pakkun sniffed at the ground, struggling to find Taka's scent. Quicksilver was also doing the same thing, running ahead then coming back. The pug sighed and looked at the summoner. "Still can't find her scent," he explained.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "We can't stop until we find her. Keep searching."

"Right right."

Sakura tightened the bandages and splint around Hidama's wrist, pausing when she heard a threatening growl before continuing. "At this rate the wound will never heal," she told her.

"I know that but we can't waste time and I refuse to be left behind," she said behind clentched teeth. Since the abduction the woman remained in her demon form (for obvious reasons) and allowed the medic to fix her leg as much as she could before chasing after their friend. By the time they had stopped though the painkillers had worn off, making it hard for her to focus on anything and blood was falling steadily once more.

Gaara merely kept his hand on her large head, abesently rubbing at her ears. She treid to keep still despite the pain but also seemed calm with his touch. Naruto and Iruka were resting as well, having their injuries checked over. For some odd reason Kyuubi hadn't healed the marks left on the back of his neck, saying that they were to serve as a reminder but the blonde still hadn't forgiven him for inflicting harm on his mother.

Sasuke looked around the area, checking off the section on the map. So far there was no clue and they were running out of places to search. He looked up when he saw the white fox come running back at full force, skidding to a stop before them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I found Taka's scent! It's hard, mixed with lots of other scents but its hers!" She was fairly bouncing side to side, tails swishing wildly.

"Will you stop fidgeting," the raven-haired ninja growled but she ignored him.

Hidama, who had overheard, looked at her. "What else did you sense?" she asked coolly.

That made her stop but her tails still twitched. "A demon cat." Everyone could only stare as Naruto stood up so she just nodded. "Nekomata has Taka."

Growling Hidama stood, not caring that her bandages were coming undone. "Naruto, Gaara, keep up. Quicksilver, help Iruka. Move now!" she snapped out before taking off, following her daughter's scent. Before the teacher could protest he yelped and quickly held onto the white fox when she quickly darted between his legs, making him sit on her back.

"Hang on Iruka-san," she told him and took off after her family. Naruto and Gaara took off without another word.

"Hidama! I'm not done with the wrappings!" Sakura yelled after her but quickly threw all the items into her pack then went after them.

"What the--Damnit!" Sasuke growled at their fleeting forms. He jumped when he felt his mentor pat his shoudler.

"We better catch up before they leave us behind." With that the two were gone, Pakkun tried to keep up, not used to long distance running but at least he could track them. They weren't sure how long they had run for but soon they reached the mountain of the Shadow of the Fallen Moon. Now normally the group would have waited and thought of a plan; however that idea was taken siwftly from their hands as Naruto and Gaara both charged in. Using Kyuubi's chakra the blonde attacked any and all of the black clad ninajs with a vengence. Those he missed were swiftly taken care of by Gaara's sand, leaving nothing but blood as he crushed them. Hidama snarled as she went right through them, leaving a trail of bloody paw prints in her wake.

Quicksilver whined but didn't join in the carnage. Instead she backed up with her ears and tails tucked down "They're lost in a blood rage," she whispered. "If we try to stop them they'll turn around and attack us."

"What the hell are we suppose to do then?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

--

Taka felt an intense tremor go through her body. _Naruto…_

Nekomata cocked her ears. "It seems that your boyfriend has arrived. If you'll excuse me, I'll go say hello."

"Stay away from him!" Taka yelled and grabbed the demon's tails, pulling hard.

The feline yelped then quickly turned and slashed the woman's left forearm. Screaming from the pain, Taka released her.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Nekomata hissed.

Melding into the shadows the feline vanished and then appeared outside but she kept herself hidden. She watched as the blonde's body being engulfed into fire red chakra. She didn't care as the humans fell to the ground in bloody masses, she just wanted that power for herself. _If they won't sire a child I'll just eat him right now! _she hissed to herself, leaping forward with a soft hiss at his unexpected back.

"Stay away from my son!" Hidama screamed, leaping over the startled blonde and tackled the cat, causing the two of them to tumble. She winced when she landed on her broken wrist hard but she continued the assault, fangs and claws tearing through furry flesh.

"Mother!" More chakra burned but before he could help her he watched as a wall of sand stopped him. He growled angrily as he faced the kazekage.

"Naruto, go get Taka and rejoin with the others," he said calmly as the sand continued to crush the Fallen Moon ninjas. "Mother and I can handle these bastards."

_I'd listen to him kid,_ Kyuubi spoke from the back of his mind. _Make sure our mate is safe, then we can skin this cat._

"Right," Naruto said quietly and took off into the mountain.

Nekomata started after the blonde but her path was blocked.

"You're not going anywhere, kitty," Hidama narrowed her eyes.

--

Naruto raced through the mountain hideout, dodging attacks and defeating those stupid enough to try and stop him. He paused beyond the trail of bodies, taking deep breaths.

"I got to find her fast," he said aloud.

"Why don't we just bring her to you?"

Naruto's head snapped up, eyes widening Kaemon, Goro, and a ninja holding Taka with a knife at her throat.

"Let her go," Naruto growled, his own eyes flickering to red.

"We're leaving," Kaemon said, "and she's coming with us. If you want her to live, you'll have to come as well."

"Don't do it, Naruto," said Taka.

"Quiet," Goro ordered.

"I'm as good as dead anyway!" she shouted at him.

"That depends on conception," Kaemon said. "With Kyuubi in our clan, the Shadow of the Fallen Moon will reign supreme and take our long awaited revenge on the other clans."

"Are you that moronic?" Taka asked. "Nekomata couldn't give two shits about this clan! She wants Kyuubi's powers for herself!"

_That mangy pathetic excuse for a demon!_ Kyuubi growled.

Goro turned his head to Kaemon. "Nekomata?"

"She came to us over fifty years ago," the clan leader smiled. "Wonderful, beautiful creature--she promised us everything. And we will have it."

_I can't believe he's this stupid! _Naruto thought.

_I can,_ Kyuubi answered ruefully. _There were many foolish humans that made pacts with demons._

"She was the one who started all this," Naruto spoke. "The Seventh Moon Clan becoming the Shadow of the Fallen Moon; Kyuubi's blood injected into Taka's mother; Kyuubi attacking Konoha out of the blue; killing Taka's family and friends; framing me for attacking Iruka… Nekomata was behind all of it."

The bald man smirked, seeming quite please. "Ranked last in his class yet he caught on so quickly. You truly live up to the title of dobe."

"Shut the hell up! Only one person can call me that!" he yelled angrily.

"You should learn to respect your elders, brat," Goro said angrily. The blonde growled at him angrily.

"Bite me."

"Insolent brat! Worthless just like your mother! No wonder she died giving birth to the likes of y-" It was unexpected but the scarred man stumbled and landed flat on his ass, hands clutching his shattered nose. Naruto didn't move from his spot but the chakra was growing stronger, outlining his body with three tails forming behind him. His eyes were blood red, fangs growing longer, nails turning into claws, the whisker marks more rugged but he still retained his human self.

"You can insult me, but don't even insult my family... or I'll kill you." It was the same look he gave Mizuki when he had tried to kill Iruka so many years ago.

The ninja holding Taka released the knife in fear and took off. Taka caught the dagger and stabbed it into Kaemon's upper right arm.

"That is only the beginning for you to pay for what you did to my family!" she yelled and ran to Naruto. Grabbing each other's hands, the two raced off.

Naruto pulled Taka into a corridor and pressed her against the wall with his body. His lips crushed onto hers, hungrily kissing her. Taka moaned and began to slip into the hazy pleasure but her rationality fought for dominance and she pushed Naruto back.

"Naruto, snap out of it," she panted.

He growled, nails digging into her hips where he held her but he shook his head and stepped back; his eyes returning to their original color. "Sorry," Naruto gasped.

"Where's everyone else?" she quickly asked. She wasn't sure how much longer of the drug could she take.

"Outside. Gaara is taking care of the ninjas and I guess the others are helping."

"And Nekomata?" She shivered at the cruel smirk appearing on his lips.

"Mother is dealing with her personally."

--

Hidama growled as she slapped the cat demon with all ten of her tails, sending her flying but she wasn't done. Running she head butted her as hard as she could, sending her to crash into the mountain side. Watching the two demons fight caused most of the ninjas to run in fear but those that still chose to fight were swept up in a sea of sand. The other allies did join in, taking care of the rest but they didn't dare interfere with the fox and cat.

Nekomata yowled in pain, landing on her feet but she was in pain, blood matting her fur and deep gashes stinging badly. "You stupid bitch, stay out of this!" she growled.

"You and what army, hairball?" she growled.

"This doesn't concern you! This is between Kyuubi and I."

"Naruto is my kit and Kyuubi is sealed within him, making him also my kit. Harm my family, and I'll send you to death myself."

"You can't kill me! I am Death's favorite, his pet!" she snarled angrily.

She waved her black tail almost tauntingly. "Where do you think I got this?"

Nekomata hissed. "You are not worthy of my master's attention let alone a gift from him! Whore of humans!"

A wave of sand pinned the demon cat against the mountain side. She dropped to the ground and glared at the kazekage. "Is that all you have, boy? Too bad you didn't keep Shukaku. At least he had more power to his punch."

"Petty insults will win you nothing," Gaara responded.

"Is that so?" Nekomata chuckled. "But what if you hear the truth about your so-called 'mother'?"

"The past cannot be changed, I know that," the red head man took his stance. "When she feels that I must know then she will tell me."

"How do you know she won't lie?" she hissed.

"Unlike you I never lie. We all have dark pasts we never want to surface but we," the pale fox-woman looked at the young red head, "as a family, have grown to accept that." The ice-colored eyes looked back at the black demoness. "You'll never learn that."

The huge cat hissed even more, her tails swishing behind her angrily. "I was a fool for joining that stupid five-tailed dog those centuries ago but I will get my revenge on Kyuubi!"

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Smirking the cat melded into the shadows; reappearing behind the two she tried an ambush but yowled in pain. The sand slowly began to crush her flexible body, keeping her lower body buried deep in the ground. Gaara was struggling to hold control though; the more the cat fought the harder it was to keep her contained.

"Mother, attack now!" The ten-tailed fox nodded and took a single step-

-a wet snap was heard followed by Hidama's howl of pain as she fell hard. Her right wrist of her foreleg couldn't take the pressure anymore and snapped. The nerves were unbearably raw and felt like they were tearing in half. There was no way she could fight now but she tried to at least stand.

The redhead looked away from his captive for only a moment but it was a moment too long. He was sent flying into the mountain side with a powerful lash of two tails, his sand armor keeping his bones from shattering upon impact but it did knock all the air from his body. Satisfied that her enemy was down the cat slammed her paw--claws fully extended--upon the broken bones, issuing another scream of pain yet she wasn't done. Bringing her other paw back she slapped the fox hard enough to send her flying several yards away. Bright red blood fell from five gashes that starting from her cheek and ended on the other side of her nose.

"Hidama!" Images of losing his best friend and teammate from long ago rose in the jounin's mind. Kakashi had never thought he would feel strongly about anyone after that but he found himself realizing there were several very important people in his life. His former students, his eccentric rival, the teacher, the mysterious mercenary.

_She frowned at him, not liking the look he was giving her. "What are you thinking?" she asked coolly._

"_I beat you again. We still have our bet, you know," he grinned._

_Hidama growled but sighed, looking to the side. "Fine. Ask your question already."_

"_It's not a question. More like a request." He released her hands but didn't move back, slowly reaching up to pull down his mask._

"_What are you-" When she turned to face him she had a very brief glimpse of his face, noticing a scar running from his covered eye to stop at the top of his cheek before he leaned forward and kissed her directly on the lips. _

_I have to be the only person alive who got away with doing that,_ he thought to himself, smiling a bit as he pushed his Hitachi up off his sharigan eye and began to concentrate. She didn't let people into her heart so easily, kept everyone at bay, even her sons but he had a place in her heart as she had a place in his. He had fallen in love with her.

The group could feel the amount of charka rising, turning to face to Copy Hound. His left hand was holding his wrist, his right hand glowing with an electric blue color; sparks of charka could now be seen by the naked eye. Only a few had seen this attack in action and the power was enough to send the remaining Fallen Moon ninjas running for their lives as a blade began to form from that power. Nekomata didn't seem to notice as she continued to use Hidama as a scratching post. Frowning he ran at the cat, holding the attack at his side then jumped into the air. "Nekomata!"

Hissing angrily the cat turned, angry at being interrupted. "Wha-!" She finally noticed the amount of energy and tried jumping to the side but not fast enough. Kakashi drove the Ninjutsu: Raikiri into the cat's right leg. Skidding to a halt before his lady he smirked at the pissed off scream of pain. "A leg for a leg."

--

"Because of your idiocy, our clan could be wiped out," Goro wiped his sword off on the front of Kaemon's robe. "But I will make sure that the future of my people is secure."

He kicked the corpse and walked down the corridor. The demons had to be dealt with immediately, and he knew exactly which one to get rid of first.

--

Nekomata hobbled back, glaring at Kakashi as he helped Hidama balance. She turned her head, noticing that most of the Fallen Moon ninjas were dead; those that lived had taken off. No matter, she would have killed them anyway.

Sasake, Sakura, Iruka and the others surrounded the demonic feline. Nekomata looked around. There was no escape unless she dared to go past the humans, and in her condition she would not succeed.

Balancing her weight on her legs she looked at cat. Her pup was out of breathe but he was alive. Her daughter still stuck close to the teacher but she could tell she was worried. The hound, he had risked his life to save hers. She felt touched but she also felt very light-headed. "You've lost Nekomata, your so-called army is gone," she panted.

Her back arched as she hissed. It wasn't suppose to end like this; Kyuubi was suppose to be hers! She was going to be a queen! "How could I have been beaten, by the likes of your kind?" she asked bitterly.

White tipped ears flickered. "Walk a mile in my shoes, and you _might_ have been considered a threa-" She lifted her head sharply when she caught a very familiar scent.

Naruto panted as he ran out of the mountain's entrance and stared at the fallen bodies. He was taken back but looking up he smiled and waved. "Everyone! I found Taka!" he said happily, pulling Taka out of the cave with him. For a single moment the group took their eyes off the cat, overjoyed that the blonde young man and the blind brunette had survived, so they never noticed the cat silently melding into her own shadow.

"I'll eat them both and still be a queen!" she screamed, lunging out of the darkness. Naruto was taken back and quickly pushed Taka behind him. Her eyes widen as he saw the dagger long claws aim right at him but a flash of white appeared before his eyes, stopping the attack. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Curved claws tore into the already blood-soaked flesh but this time, her victim didn't cry out in pain. Hidama gave a soundless gasp as she fell to the ground gracelessly. She had seen the cat move but knew that even if she had given her kit the warning it would have been too late. So she used the jutsu Kazuo had been known for in time to save Naruto and Taka.

"Mother!" Quicksilver cried out, feeling tears slowly roll down her face but she growled as she lunged at the cat. She knew she was no match for the demon but she didn't care. Snarling she jumped, grabbing one of the black tails within her sharp teeth, and pulled.

Nekomata yowled in pain, turning to try and dislodge the fox but she always seemed to be several steps ahead of her. "Let go, you bitch!" she snarled but Quicksilver continued to hold on.

Gaara raced forward and grabbed Nekomata's other tail, keeping the cat from running off with strength he didn't know he still possessed. "Naruto!"

The blonde ran towards them, tapping into Kyuubi's power. The claws extended and his eyes turned into the red orbs and slit pupils. "Make a wish," Naruto said. He brought his arm up, and then sliced Nekomata down the center with his charka filled claws.

"Don't think of this as the end Kyuubi!" the demon cat shouted as the two halves fell and burst into blue flame. "My master will release me from the underworld! And you and your ridiculous pack will know of my wrath!"

"I'll be waiting," Naruto said as he features calmed again. He raced over to Hidama, already being tended to by Sakura and Kakashi. "Mother!"

Hidama opened her eyes. "I'll be alright, kit. This is nothing compared--behind you!"

Naruto spun around and saw a spiked hook on a chain heading straight for him. Before he could even react, Taka jumped in front of him. The hook rammed into her chest and then was yanked out.

"TAKA!" Naruto screamed, catching the young woman as she fell.

No breath. She wasn't moving at all. The hook had struck Taka's heart killing her instantly.

No one moved, all too absorbed by shock at the scene before them.

Goro grunted as he caught the bloodied hook back in his hand. "One less demon to worry about," he said with no remorse in his voice.

The blonde stared at the woman in his arms, slowly falling to his knees but he refused to let her go. Inside he felt the nine-tailed grieve. Taka was his friend, closer than a friend or even lover and now... he closed his eyes tightly and hugged her still warm body to him, his tears falling silently. No one knew what to do, what to say. Even when the bloodied hook was thrown once more but it never got a chance to hit the blonde.

Chakra the color of a raging fire surrounded his body, causing the ground beneath him to turn black. Above the grieving blonde a pair of blood red eyes was seen, fangs sharper than any blade snarled angrily, a large body of an animal with multiple tails stood behind them. Goro's eyes widen at the sight of the demon lord of the tailed beasts but that was the last thing he saw. In a single instant his body was engulfed in flames that were so hot the flesh seemed to melt off his bones. The fires didn't last long but in the man's place was a black pile of ash with remains of charred bones. Satisfied the fox faded from view and Naruto began to fall back.

Iruka and Sasuke quickly caught him, checking for any injury but the blonde had just passed out. Iruka sighed as he gently hugged the blonde, closing his eyes against his own tears. "Naruto... Taka..." The rest of the words were choked up.

Sasuke looked at the woman and closed his eyes. He didn't know her that well but to have such an effect on the blonde dobe, she had to have been someone very special. "The Shadow of the Fallen Moon clan... is officially dead," he said tensely.

--

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight filtered into the room he was in seemed rather familiar. He turned his head to the side, seeing a pale woman sitting in a chair next to his bed. "Mother…"

Hidama looked at him. "Oh kit," she whispered and sat next to him on the bed. Her right arm was in a sling and she had a few bandages on her arms and more hidden under the loose-fitting top she was wearing. "You've been out for a few days."

"Taka…" Naruto said quietly, "she's…"

"Her funeral is tomorrow evening," Hidama took his hand in hers.

Naruto frowned at the feeling of something pressed into his palm. Pulling his had back, the blonde's eyes focused on Taka's choker.

"I figured you'd want to have it," she said softly.

"... Why did she have to die? It's not fair!" he said angrily.

"Life never is. She gave up her life to save yours, meaning she cared a great deal about you." She gently tilted his face to meet hers. "She'll never be forgotten."

He tried so hard to keep the tears in but he couldn't. "It's not fair..."

"I know kit, gods how I know." Wrapping her good arm around him she hugged him close, letting him cry himself out. The only thing that kept her from breaking down herself was that Taka was with her family, Goro was suffering in hell, and Nekomata was serving her own punishment. There were some benefits from gaining Death's favor.

--

At sunset, everyone in Suna stood in the center of the village surrounding a pyre with flowers placed along the sides. Taka lay on top, her body cleaned and wrapped in a white robe. Her hands folded over her heart, and on her brow was a forehead protector with the Suna emblem. Several people let the tears fall, unashamed of showing their emotions as the younger children cried openly over the loss of their caretaker.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as Temari and Sakura stepped forward and pulled a white sheet over Taka's body. Gaara removed the torch from the sconce beside him and paused. He then touched Naruto's arm and the blonde looked at the kazekage. Gaara held the torch out to him. For a moment, Naruto hesitated but he took the torch from Gaara. Steeling himself, the Konoha ninja lit the pyre and stepped back. The flames spread and the smoke drifted up to the oncoming night sky.

No one said anything but they didn't have to. More tears fell as they watched the funeral pyre burn away. The blonde watched silently, not bothering to wipe the tears as they fell and didn't even look back when he felt someone wrap their arm around him, and another hand gently squeezed his shoulder. Deep within he also felt something reach out to the depressed demon fox within, giving him comfort as well. "I still can't believe it..." he said weakly.

"Gone but never forgotten," Hidama said softly from behind him.

"She's with her family but I know she'll be looking down on you," Iruka smiled. The blonde reached up, covering his former teacher's hand with his own tightly, and reached up to hug his mother's arm tightly. They didn't need to say anything as they stood there, grieving.

Gaara watched silently, feeling out of place he jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Kakashi didn't look at him but didn't remove his hand from his shoulder. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world," he began, "but I'm not gonna take Hidama or Naruto away from you; I couldn't if I tried. I do know that they both care about you very much." He paused for a moment but the red head waited, knowing he was trying to tell him something. "What I'm trying to say is, I know what it's like to lose someone close. So if you need to talk I'm here."

Now that was a surprise but it was a welcomed one. He didn't reach up to shake off the older man's hand but he didn't pat it either. Instead he gave the briefest of nods, closing his eyes. "... Thank you." Tears slowly escaped and made their way down his face.

Long after the funeral ended, Naruto snuck out of Hidama's apartment and went to the small garden Taka had shown him. He sat on the large stone, feeling that her ashes should have been scattered here instead of to the desert sands.

Reaching into his pocket, the blonde pulled out Taka's choker.

"It belonged to my grandmother."

Naruto's head shot up, eyes wide as the moonlight shimmered and then became a translucent female figure. "Taka…"

She stood there, wearing the same robe she had been burned in. Her eyes didn't have the discoloration of being blind and she was smiling softly. "I'm glad you got out of the hospital," she told him.

"Taka... I'm sorry," he whispered just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not saving you."

"Oh Naruto." She moved towards him, not making a single sound as she slowly sat down next to him. "None of that was your fault. I didn't want to see you die, not when you have so many people who love you."

"What about you? Suna just isn't the same anymore, you touched everyone's lives! Even Gaara's depressed." He looked down at his lap, willing himself not to cry. "It's not fair." He stared though, as her translucent hand reached over and covered his. The simple touch was cool yet comforting.

"I wish there had been another way but what's done is done. The good that came out of this is that you're alive as are everyone else, Suna and the other villages are safe, and our families have been avenged. I was also reunited with my family--my grandmother and mother think you're pretty cute if overdramatic at times."

"Hey!" but he laughed. It felt like years since he had laughed. He felt like a heavy weight had been removed from his heart.

Taka's other hand cupped his cheek. "Life always throws you unexpected turns on your path," she said. "I don't have any regrets, Naruto. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." She leaned closer, kissing him.

Naruto shut his eyes; her lips felt like the cool autumn weather just like when she was alive. She pulled back and he watched her stand up.

"I'll see you again when you become hokage," Taka smiled then looked around the garden. "Could you do me a favor and find someone to take care of this, please?"

The blonde nodded. "I promise, and if I can't I'll take care of it myself."

"Thanks, Naruto," Taka began to fade. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, and then she was gone. Naruto looked at the choker and put it on, letting his fingers linger on the symbol.

**Authors' Notes:**

Shadow: That was sad. Touching yet sad.

Janime: I can't help it; I love ghosts going to their loved ones.

Shadow: How's that for drama though? Naruto finally finds the woman of his dreams and she dies to protect him.

Janime: Now the Fallen Moon clan is officially wiped out. No more demon cat to deal with either.

Shadow: But still, Naruto's alone.

Janime: No he's not. He still has his family. And I am telling the truth when I say that I had no intention of putting Taka with Naruto when we started this fic.

Shadow: Fooled me :p but they made a cute couple even with the slight age difference.

Janime: See, Naruto lived up to his dream. Like father like son.

Shadow: Wonder what he'll be known for.

Janime: Who knows but hopefully not for being Kyuubi's host.


	14. Chapter 14

"Guilty Until Innocent"

By: Shadow and Janime

The young Rokudaime sighed as he leaned back in his chair. _I swear the only reason Tsunade named me her successor is because she got tired of doing the paperwork, _the blonde young man thought to himself. It took him most of the week to get through the huge stack of papers and scrolls but he finally did it. Still, everything he had been through this was just a minor annoyance at best.

Naruto Uzumaki had finally achieved his dream of being named the 6th Hokage for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Konoha was still the same, the mountain cliff side sporting the faces of the previous hokages before him. Nothing much had changed, a few new shops here and there but near the hospital was now a medical school for those who wished to be medics rather than shinobi. It was the Godaime's legacy to the village before passing her title onto him. Naruto just smiled, thinking how two of his best friends--Sakura and Hinata--were the best teachers and medics all around.

Sighing he got up from his desk and decided to get some fresh air. Leaving a note on his desk he did the basic seals and vanished from his office only to appear upon the top of the 4th's head on the monument. He silently sat down and continued to muse.

It had been several years since the day the last of the Fallen Moon clan had been destroyed, the day Nekomata had been killed, and the day he had lost the woman he loved. Once he had been well enough to travel, he and the others left to go back to Konoha. Hidama chose to stay in Suna for a while longer and Kakashi with her. That had been a bit of a surprise but thinking back he smiled.

_Never thought there was anyone that could stop Kakashi from reading those perverted books, _he thought to himself. Like Gaara he didn't think his old sensei was good enough for his adoptive mother but she seemed happier than he had ever seen her, so he learned to accept it.

During the years Sasuke and Neiji both became highly respected ANBU captains and were now two of his most trusted guards. Shikamaru was his tactical advisor (when he wasn't sleeping or cloud watching). Rock Lee and Tenten became instructors at the academy in taijutsu and weapons training. In fact, most of his friends either became part of the elites or instructors but they were happy. But when the blonde became Rokudaime he remembered the oath he had made during the chuunin exams.

The feud between the main and branch families of the Hyuugi clan had finally been settled thanks to the new hokage. He was already known for bringing peace among the most prominent clan despite certain individuals who were less than pleased. He had everything and anything dealing with the 'caged bird' curse seal destroyed. Never again would someone hold power over another human being like that.

Over the past few years he watched as those around him grew older and started falling in love as well. Some of the couples were obvious to see, others were surprising. One especially was when he got word in Suna that Kankurou had married a young mercenary.

A year after the ordeal he had gone back to Suna to see how his brother was doing. He had decided to check on Taka's garden and was shocked to find a young woman tending to it in place of Temari. She was pretty of average height with a slender build. She looked just like Sakura (though her bust size was slightly bigger) but she had silver hair done in a type of twist with the tips slightly spiked, long bangs framing her face, milky white skin, and pale blue eyes which were enhanced by the midnight blue outfit she wore of a sleeveless shirt, mini-shirt, fishnet stockings with matching fingerless gloves. She had a barbed chain wrapped around her right wrist, a pair of kunais strapped to her thigh, and a skuriken hanging around her neck. She had taken one look at him and with a happy squeal, pounced on him hard enough to send him to the ground.

The young hokage covered his eyes as he laughed, remembering how much he had blushed when the girl was trying to hug him to death with his face buried in her soft chest. He had no idea who this girl was but she seemed to know him very well. It wasn't until much later he realized that this young woman, Shiruba, was his 'sister' Quicksilver. She had briefly explained that after gaining two more tails after Nekomata's defeat she found she could shift her forms from that of her fox self to a human. With her speed she became a skilled assassin, earning her the name Shooting Star. She was a great person to be around as he learned; playful most times but serious when times called, goofy yet very smart, a wit sharper than any blade. When she wasn't on missions she could be seen playing with the children or tending to Taka's garden. Though she was much older than her two brothers she settled into the role of 'baby sister' nicely. She got along well with Temari but Kankurou was another matter.

The Puppet Master had meet her and thought nothing special even if she was Hidama's daughter. In fact, he thought her to be too childish to be a mercenary. She retorted that as a grown man maybe he should think about stop playing with his dolls. Since then whenever the two met they argued then fought. He still wasn't sure what happened to make them change but apparently the two went on a mission and when they came back they had changed, acting more civil to one another. Neither said what had happened. Months later the Puppet Master popped the question to the Shooting Star. Calming his laughter the blonde ran his hand through his sunlit strands, remembering the day very well though it still surprised him.

The family had decided to come to Konoha for a visit, talking, catching up and just having a good time. As they ate at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand (even to this day Naruto only ate at the place once a week but had one or two bowls per visit) Kankurou seemed nervous. When Temari asked if he was alright he silently got out of his seat, knelt before Shiruba, and asked if she would spend the rest of her days with him, together. He still wasn't sure he was more shocked but his sister just sat there, staring at him for the longest time. The black clad ninja was beginning to sweat and made to stand, muttering under his breathe to forget what he said but without warning the silver-haired kuniochi pounced, sending the young man to fall flat on his back. Everyone got up to stop her in case she decided to use him for a human punching bag but froze when she kissed him right on the lips instead.

_Kankurou blinked stupidly for a few seconds when the kiss broke off. He knew he was blushing and so was his little wild cat. "I take that as a yes," he grinned._

"_Yep but only if you do me one little favor," she smiled as she continued to sit atop him._

"_I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is it?"_

"_Lay off the face paint and get a new wardrobe."_

"_What's wrong with the way I look now?"_

"_Nothing! Except this outfit is seriously outdated and," she trailed a finger along his cheek, smearing the paint, "I want to see what you really look like without this greasy stuff."_

_He blinked and sat up on his elbows. Was she worth that much of a hassle? His attire was so people couldn't tell the difference if he was real or his puppet until it was too late. Looking up at the woman who had slowly won over his heart, he sighed._

"_Fine, but only if you stop calling my puppets dolls," he replied._

_Shiruba pouted. "You're no fun but deal."_

Just thinking about all those he cared about falling in love made his heart clench. Slowly Naruto folded his hands behind his head. He watched as the clouds lazily drift by before letting his bright blue eyes close, enjoying the peace and tranquility of his village.

_Everyone is falling in love and moving on with their lives. Wish I could do that but I'm not ready. Don't even think I'll ever be ready._ He felt the gentle winds blow around him, ruffling his long coat and slightly long hair. He still missed Taka and would always miss her no matter what.

"You seem content."

Naruto's eyes opened and he turned his head to the right. There was a shimmer in the space next to him, and then a translucent figure appeared. "Taka…"

"Hello, Naruto," she smiled, "or should I say Lord Hokage?"

Naruto chuckled. "I had a feeling you'd show up today."

"One thing about me is that I have always kept my word. Being a spirit won't prevent me from breaking my record."

"Good to hear. Remind me why did I want to be hokage again?"

"So your village would respect you."

"Oh right. Least I'm making a difference though but..." he fell silent.

Taka saw the pained look in his eyes. She reached out, brushing her fingers along his cheek. "I have to admit, I wish things had ended differently," she said. "But we don't know the future, and we also don't what would have happened had I survived. There are so many possibilities--and several of them are scary to even think about."

"I know," the hokage whispered, "but I always think of the better ones… you and me…"

"You'll find someone, Naruto."

_I already had, _he thought but chose to smile at Taka's words instead.

Taka had to admit, he had grown up handsomely and how she wished she could be with him but what was done was done. "What have I missed?" she asked.

Naruto grinned and told her what had been going on. She seemed surprised about Kankurou getting married. "Seriously, he didn't seem to be the marrying type but Shiruba just seems to have a positive effect on him," he told her.

"Well that's good. How's Gaara and Hidama?" she asked.

"Same as always. Gaara is still the same but having Shiruba around made him seem more human. He actually smiles and laughs when she's around. Mom is good, still the same, but she nearly killed ero-sensei for catching him in the women's baths. Shiruba even tried to remove his reason for being a man when she caught him peeping on her while changing and when he tried to grope her a few times. When Kakashi heard about that he swore that if the old pervert tried that ever again he'd tell Tsunade and even help her track him down." He smiled when he heard Taka laugh. He had missed that sound a lot. When she calmed she sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Everything seems so peaceful..." she looked down at him softly. "I'm glad to see you living up to your dream."

"It is a lot different than what I thought it would be," Naruto confessed.

Taka smiled. "I better get going. Death is very strict when it comes to letting spirits return to check on their loved ones."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Hey, Taka," Naruto looked into her eyes, "when my time comes…"

Taka nodded. "I'll come for you, promise." She faded away as the wind blew past.

Naruto smiled lightly, and touched the symbol on the chocker he wore.

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: Aw, poor Naruto and Taka. But at least she was able to visit him one more time.

Shadow: Yeah, it's like she said, you can't predict the future.

Janime: And what a time we had deciding on the end of this fic.

Shadow: I'll say. We came up with three different endings but settled on the one you've just read.

Janime: However, we still like out other two endings and decided to share them as well. So without further ado, we present the first alternate ending.

**Alternate Ending #1**

Nekomata was dead thanks to the combined effort of the three demons: Naruto, Gaara, and Quicksilver. But Taka had taken a blow to the chest meant for the blonde by Goro. Needless to say that man didn't last long as he was reduced to ashes in the blink of an eye. Naruto held the young woman tightly, telling her not to dare give up. What no one seemed to be aware of was that the caves within the mountain had been carved and protected with the two-tailed demon's chakra and with her gone, the mountain was slowly crumbling.

Sasuke blinked as he heard a rumble and his eyes went wide. He looked at his teammate who refused to move. He and the young woman were too close. "Naruto, get out of there!" he yelled at him. "The mountain is collapsing!"

"What!" Sure enough chunks of it were starting to fall, narrowingly hitting several of them.

Gaara frowned as he tried to use the sand to protect them but he was weak. His chakra was almost completely depleted. "I can't protect us. We need to get out of here now," he told them all.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Hurry!"

The blonde rose to his feet, cradling Taka in his arms. He turned and started towards the rest of the group then stopped. Naruto looked at the woman he held then to his teammates and adopted family. He smiled and closed his eyes. The chakra from Kyuubi surrounded the couple and in a fiery flash, they vanished.

"Kit!" Hidama shouted.

_Naruto…_ Kakashi shook his head. He grabbed Hidama and pulled her back moments before a large boulder fell where she had been standing. "We have to get away from here!"

"Then move it!" Gaara yelled.

Everyone ran to the woods as Gaara used his sand wall to deflect the falling rocks. Once they were safe they turned and watched the rest of the mountain crumble and the dust float into the air.

"Why did he leave?" Sakura asked after a long period of silence.

"I think... he had to choose..." Quicksilver told her.

The medic looked at her. "Choose?"

"Taka... took a critical hit to the heart, I could smell it. Not even your skills could have saved her long enough to get back to Suna."

"He's going to use Kyuubi to heal her," Hidama summed up. _You've accepted her as your mate; if she dies, so do you. Oh kit..._

No one knew what to say but they were nothing they could do. They had no idea where the blonde could have gone but they had no choice but to go back to Suna. But there was one thought on their minds. Where the young man was, they hoped that both he and the young woman who had made such an impact in his and everyone else's life, were alright.

--

_Has it been five years?_ Gaara thought as he looked out the window of the Kazekage Tower.

It was amazing how time had passed without realizing it. So many changes and unexplained things--his marriage to Sakura was one of the unexplained.

Gaara couldn't help smiling and he turned around, looking at his wife sleeping peacefully on their bed. Sakura stayed in Suna for a while before asking permission to join the medic unit and assisting Teijo until he found a new apprentice.

He wasn't sure when they fell in love but Gaara knew it had to be when he let down the sand barrier around his body when he had first kissed Sakura.

He wasn't sure who was blushing more. Several months later he asked her to marry him and she said yes. Thinking back he couldn't remember being that happy, knowing that she loved him as a person and not because he was the leader of the sand village. She helped open his heart. But before he could join his lovely wife he caught the sight of something outside the window. Looking out he saw a figure slowly walking towards the tower. By all rights everyone should have been asleep but there was something about this person. Before he could stop himself, he was silently closing the bedroom door behind him.

_I have a weird feeling, a sense of deja vu,_ he thought to himself. He waited a bit impatiently in the living room but soon he could hear footsteps outside the door. Before the person could knock he had opened it and stared into pale blue eyes nearly hidden by snow white bangs. He knew those eyes. "Mother..."

She didn't say anything but silently entered. She wore a long coat, her long hair hidden but she had a bundle in her arms. "Gaara, I wish I could say this was a reunion, but I need you to do something for me," she said softly.

"You know I would do anything for you," he said immediately. Why did she feel so much older than he remembered? He watched as she silently turned to him and gently placed the bundle in his arms. He nearly dropped said bundle when it moved. Carefully, he pushed the blanket back to reveal a baby with brown hair, blue eyes, and whisker-like scars on both chubby cheeks. For a moment, the eyes reflected fire red. "This is..."

"Kyuubi," she said softly. "He was born close to a month ago." She couldn't look up at him, feeling his eyes upon her. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to, pup."

He closed his mouth slowly and swallowed the grief. "Why me?" he asked instead.

"You are the closest to what Naruto considered a brother," Hidama said, "and you never turned him away. Taka begged me to bring him here with her last breath. Her loyalty was always to you for allowing her to live here when she lost everything."

"Gaara? Are you down there?" Sakura came down the steps. "Why are you… Hidama…" Then the pink-haired woman saw what was in her husband's arms. Slowly she walked over to him and her eyes widened at the child.

"He needs you both," said Hidama. "Raise him well, and tell him that his parents loved him."

"But-" he wanted to ask why she couldn't care for him but Sakura gently took the baby from his arms and held him close. The baby looked up at her, yawned, and curled up against her chest with a contented sigh. She smiled and held him close, gently rocking him.

"He'll know nothing but love," she told the older woman.

Hidama smiled, hugging them both and gently kissed the baby's head. "Use this life given to you for the best, kit." Looking at his new parents she continued to smile softly. "I'll try to visit when I can." Without waiting for a reply she left on silent feet.

The kazekage still wasn't sure what happened but looking at his new adoptive son... well how could he say no? He was so small but also so strong. Wrapping his arm around his wife, pulling her close he reached out and gently caressed the baby's hair. Sakura was right though. This child, regardless of who he was, would know nothing but love in this family. Never again would a child be born with hatred surrounding him.

_Naruto... Taka... wherever you two are, I hope you're both happy. And thank you, for letting us care for your son._

**Authors' Notes:**

J anime: Tissue?

Shadow: The whole box please.

Janime: I'll give you half. I need some myself.

Shadow: Thanks blows nose That was so touching.

Janime: At least their son will have loving parents.

Shadow: Yeah. And here is the other alternate ending.

**Alternate Ending #2**

Nekomata was dead thanks to the combined effort of the three demons: Naruto, Gaara, and Quicksilver. But Taka had taken a blow to the chest meant for the blonde by Goro. Needless to say that man didn't last long as he was reduced to ashes in the blink of an eye. Naruto held the young woman tightly, telling her not to dare give up. What no one seemed to be aware of was that the caves within the mountain had been carved and protected with the two-tailed demon's chakra and with her gone, the mountain was slowly crumbling.

Sasuke blinked as he heard a rumble and his eyes went wide. He looked at his teammate who refused to move. He and the young woman were too close. "Naruto, get out of there!" he yelled at him. "The mountain is collapsing!"

"What!" Sure enough chunks of it were starting to fall, narrowingly hitting several of them.

Gaara frowned as he tried to use the sand to protect them but he was weak. His chakra was almost completely depleted. "I can't protect us. We need to get out of here now," he told them all.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Hurry!"

The blonde rose to his feet, cradling Taka in his arms. He turned and started towards the rest of the group then stopped. Naruto looked at the woman he held then to his teammates and adopted family. He smiled and closed his eyes. The chakra from Kyuubi surrounded the couple and in a fiery flash, they vanished.

"Kit!" Hidama shouted.

_Naruto…_ Kakashi shook his head. He grabbed Hidama and pulled her back moments before a large boulder fell where she had been standing. "We have to get away from here!"

"Then move it!" Gaara yelled.

Everyone ran to the woods as Gaara used his sand wall to deflect the falling rocks. Once they were safe they turned and watched the rest of the mountain crumble and the dust float into the air.

"Why did he leave?" Sakura asked after a long period of silence.

"I think... he had to choose..." Quicksilver told her.

The medic looked at her. "Choose?"

"Taka... took a critical hit to the heart, I could smell it. Not even your skills could have saved her long enough to get back to Suna."

"He's going to use Kyuubi to heal her," Hidama summed up. _You've accepted her as your mate; if she dies, so do you. Oh kit..._

No one knew what to say but they were nothing they could do. They had no idea where the blonde could have gone but they had no choice but to go back to Suna. But there was one thought on their minds. Where the young man was, they hoped that both he and the young woman who had made such an impact in his and everyone else's life, were alright.

--

"And just where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Hidama replied.

Kakashi looked at Hidama, even though she was keeping a slow pace, it seemed forced--as though she wanted to take off in full sprint.

No one among the group said anything. During the past seven years since Naruto and Taka disappeared, Hidama had traveled to other places. From her latest trip, she returned to Konoha looking like a huge weight had been removed from her shoulders and she seemed rather pleased as well.

A few weeks after, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Gaara had all been "invited" by Hidama for a walk in the woods. This walk had turned into a three-day hike and they camped with everyone taking turns for the night watch.

Iruka sighed as he looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We aren't lost if that's what you're wondering," the pale woman said.

"Then can you tell us where we're going?" Sasuke asked sourly, earning a glare from the kazekage.

"You'll see." No one said anything else but before anyone could think to complain they stopped at what looked like a path leading into a village. It was simple and quaint, children playing games, adults running errands, even family pets running loose. Hidama sighed happily and lead the group into the village. Almost immediately people looked up and warmly greeted the woman, staying wary of the strangers with her though. An elderly man dressed in what looked like clerical robes slowly approached them and bowed. The pale woman bowed back.

"You've returned, fox of the moon," he said softly.

"I never break a promise, holy one," she answered back then gestured to the group. "These are the ones I told you about."

"Ah your family." He bowed to them in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you all but I know the lady has brought you here for a reason. They have been waiting for you." Hidama just smiled and bowed once more. He bowed and watched as they began walking down the path to a house that was located near the edge of the village.

There was a man in his mid-twenties with a young brown-haired child in the front of the house. The child was running after the man ad the man in turn was just evading the child at the last moment. Finally the child caught the man's leg and the man let out a mock cry of pain and collapsed to the ground.

The child walked up the man and patted his chest, and then the man scooped the child into his arms as he jumped to his feet and spun around a couple time, squeals of laughter filling the air.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Hidama said. "Father and son."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, the little boy reached up and pulled the bandana off his father's head, releasing blonde hair into the sunlight.

It took the group a few moments to realize who the young man was. "Naruto!" came the chorused cry.

Said young man looked up and smiled. "Hey everyone," he said calmly.

"Aunt Hidama!" the little boy said happily, stretching his arms to her. Once within reach the older woman took the boy into her arms, letting him give her a tight hug. "Did you bring me anything?" She just smiled.

Iruka was the first to move as he looked over his former student. "Naruto... you're alive... how?" he asked.

"Long story short, after the mountain fell I used Kyuubi's chakra to teleport us somewhere safe. It was a miracle we came across this village. Been living here since with my family."

Sakura blinked. "Family? You're married?" she asked, clearly surprised.

From the house a young woman came out, her belly swollen with child. The little boy, having found his present, ran towards her. She smiled as he excitedly showed her the new gift. Gaara was the first to notice who it was when he caught sight of the black chocker with silver horizontal eight stitched into the material. "Taka." When she looked up at him it just confirmed his thoughts.

"How was the trip?" Taka asked with a grin.

"Interesting," Kakashi answered as he took a better look at the boy noticing that the child didn't have the whisker marks like his father.

"Kyuubi's still with me," Naruto spoke.

"But didn't the Fallen Moon say that he could be born as a human if you two…" Sasuke motioned his hand not wanting to say everything in front of the little boy who had now discovered Iruka and was enjoying the attention from the older man.

"Kyuubi decided it would be better if he stayed inside me," the blonde said simply. "Let's just leave it at that."

Since it was a nice day out the group decided to sit outside. The teacher looked quiet happy as the little boy listened to the stories about his father from his childhood. Turned out Hidama had known where the duo had been for quiet a while but never said anything to anyone. The two had asked her to please keep it a secret and only then once the commotion with Nekomata was gone did they say she could tell the others. It was clear to see that both were good parents as the little boy was loved. In fact, there were no negative emotions directed at the blonde.

"Naruto, do the people here know about Kyuubi?" Gaara asked in a low voice.

The blonde was silent but nodded. "Yeah they know, but that was after our son was born. This village is hidden but one day we got unexpected guests. Bandits tried to steal everything we owned, threatening our lives. A lot of the men here knew how to fight but it wasn't enough. I didn't want these people who had helped us out since we arrived to suffer so..." He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "I unleashed Kyuubi's chakra and killed them all in a single attack."

"Oh Naruto," Sakura said softly.

"They didn't turn their backs on me though. Yeah they were scared but, they knew I only did that to protect them." He looked up and smiled. "They respect me. No one gives me dirty looks, they don't talk behind my back, and I don't have to be ashamed. Even Kyuubi seems to have mellowed out a lot."

"What about your dream of being Rokudaime?" Sasuke asked with a slight frown. When his long time friend and teammate looked at him he saw his eyes were so much older and wiser then when he first looked into them. The dobe had grown up.

"I only said that because I wanted everyone to respect me. Even if I did become hokage and demand their respect it wouldn't be the same. Besides" he smiled at his wife as he held her close; "we're happy."

"That's all that matters," said Kakashi.

The blonde nodded, and then turned a cheeky grin to Gaara. "And what's this I hear about Kankouru getting married?"

"Has married," the kazekage corrected, "to Quicksilver."

"That's an interesting match," Taka said as she looked at Hidama.

"Believe me," the pale woman looked at her, "you aren't the first one to say that."

"How'd that happen?" the blonde asked.

"You know the saying opposites attract? They're living proof of that," the Hound said with a grin.

Hidama gently jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. "Behave."

"It's really good to see you happy, Naruto. Konoha seems so quiet without you there but Konohamaru is making up for that," Iruka said with a sincere smile. Sure enough the grandson of the third hokage was a smaller version of the blonde and was striving to achieve his goal on becoming the next hokage, in memory of his mentor.

The blonde smiled. "I know he'll be the best the village has seen." If the young man knew back then what he knew now, who knows how his life would have turned out but he was happy. He had married a beautiful woman, had a wonderful family, and had the respect of a village than knew who he was. Life, could not get any better. _Well, maybe it can,_ he thought as he gently rubbed his wife's stomach. _I hope it's a girl this time._

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: And there ends the second alternate ending.

Shadow: Kinda sad but hey, he finally got the respect he wanted. Who said it had to be from Konoha though?

Janime: True.

Shadow: I **am** glad that Naruto found someone to share his life with.

Janime: I'm glad they're both alive. And they have a village that respects them.

Shadow: Yep! This is great. Everyone is happy and the enemy is gone.

Janime: Another story to cross off the list.

Shadow: Yet so much more.

Both: Thanks for reading and we hoped you enjoyed it! Ja ne!


End file.
